


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes: Interlude

by 02_ladyrazeli



Series: Happy Ending...Happy Beginning [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 79,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02_ladyrazeli/pseuds/02_ladyrazeli
Summary: A continuation of A Dream Is A Wish your Heart Makes. Regina and Emma have returned from Issac's storybook where the villains finally get their happy endings. They try to move forward as they grieve over Charlotte, their daughter, and figure out if their happy ending is possible after all. But Hook doesn't plan on going down without a fight unfortunately for Emma and Regina, he is sure Emma's happy ending is with him and not the so called Evil Queen.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As promised I am back with Part three! The reason it's called Interlude as it takes place between Heroes versus Villains and Dark Swan. This started out as a fluff piece, and I wrote some really good moments I didn't intend to give up. And while this is a bit more relaxed and fluffy despite Hook. I do intend to touch on grieving a bit and Emma earning back Regina's trust.

 A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes: Interlude

By

Lady Razeli

 

 

Chapter One

**Storybrooke Town line**

            “Why did we have to meet up over the town line?” Emma asked.

            “Because I’m angry and it will be a little harder for me to throw a fireball at you,” Regina told her seriously. Emma gulped.

            “I would deserve it,” Emma replied looking down, she couldn’t even meet Regina’s eyes as she scraped her boot over the ground.

            “No, you don’t get to look down Emma, look me in the eyes just once and tell me.” 

            “Tell you what exactly?” Emma asked.

            “The truth about what you want, who you want,” Regina stated. “I’m sick of you tell me one thing and you hurt me, and the next thing I know we’re cuddling, we’re fucking, we’re kissing behind closed doors. Tell me if the idea of having a baby with me really does disgust you even though Charlotte made you attached to her. Tell me now because I can’t have my heart broken anymore. I need to know if I really have a chance at getting Charlotte back or if I’m going to have to settle for her being in my heart. If Henry is the only family I have now.”

            “I told you I would get her back or some form of her,” Emma told her.

            “Emma...” Regina just trailed off as she paced. Her hands clenched in her pockets.

            “I told you I loved you.”

            “You always tell me you love me,” Regina told her. “You’ve been saying that since Charlotte was conceived, and you’ve only ever meant it maybe four times out of the dozens of times you’ve said it. True love’s kiss doesn’t mean romantic love, as I would assume neither of us love, Henry in that way, but in another way entirely.” Emma cringed.  

            “Regi, I….” Emma was at a loss for words.  Regina was right she had been saying one thing and doing another.

“Don’t call me Regi, you don’t get to be so intimate with me when you make me feel like this!” Regina snapped.  Emma swallowed hard and took a step back taking in Regina’s pain. Regina took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky. Emma felt a thickness in her throat and her breaths became hitched as her arms hung uselessly at her sides. The silence seemed to thicken around them and suddenly the night sounds seemed louder than ever and, yet the silence continued to beat down on her until her shoulders were hunched.

“I’m sorry...” Emma whispered into the silence, but Regina didn’t reply for a long while and Emma thought for sure she’d be swallowed up by that silence. She hated when Regina stopped speaking to her. She didn’t care if Regina sassed her constantly as long as she talked to her, because if she was silent that meant she didn’t care, that yet again Emma had lost someone else she cared for.

            “I didn’t just bring you out here, so I wouldn’t light you on fire,” Regina admitted her voice suddenly cutting through the silence.

            “Why else then?” Emma asked.

            “Because over this town line we are not the Evil Queen and the Savior destined to do battle. We are just Regina and Emma, and somehow before Regina and Emma crossed that town line, Emma was able to be a lot more honest with Regina minus hiding Walsh. Who you at least avoided like the plague, but it’s different over there where you’re the savior and you don’t avoid Hook. And for the life of me, I can’t understand why the Savior would rather be with Captain Hook then the Evil Queen. He’s still a villain Emma, and if you weren’t here he’d go right back to being the same old prick he always was. He’s just trying to impress you and your parents. You see it’s not quite as easy this time around to turn the girl he says he loves into a pirate.” Emma hung her head.

            “I’m sorry, and I know that doesn’t even cut it, maybe if Charlotte were here it might start too, but Regi…Regina, I am going to spend the rest of my life making up for what I’ve done to you even if you don’t take me back,” Emma told her looking her directly in the eye.

            “Then start by talking to me,” Regina pleaded. “Help me understand, help me get closure so I can move forward. I can’t be stuck again Emma not for you. I just wanna be happy.” For the first time Emma really saw the way the skin around Regina’s eyes brunched.

            ‘When did her stare get so pained?’ Emma thought. She also noticed the dark circles under her eyes, in the book, she had thought it had been because of Issac, but they had been there before. Regina had tried to hide it with makeup and if you weren’t paying attention to her and most people weren’t, you wouldn’t have noticed.  It had also only been a few days since Charlotte’s death, but Emma could already see that Regina had dropped an extreme amount of weight and anymore would really start to show. She noted that Regina’s body language wasn’t confident either, as she shifted, and her shoulders seemed to cave in on her body. She was rubbing her wrists too only to try and stop herself by shoving her hands back into her pockets where she was sure she only clenched them repeatedly as fabric was dragged into her fists.

            “You’re right I’ve not been honest with you, I’ve been more honest, but I’ve never been completely honest. And now we’re here.”

            “Where is here?” Regina asked her wondering where they stood not for the first time, but hopefully for the last.

            “We burn so hot and heavy and fast you and I….” Emma stated as she trailed off in thought wondering if professing her love would be all it took like when she read the fairytales in books, but sometimes living and breathing the fairytale life it didn’t seem that simple anymore.  When had fairytales become so damn complicated?

            “Do you want me?” Regina asked her, her voice cracking a little in the silence.

            “Can you forgive me?” Emma asked her taking on the same tone as Regina. 

            “I want too, but not for your sake, for my sake, I’ve learned a lot, and we still have a child. I unfortunately can’t just run away with him and start over. But I also know running away won’t change anything, my entire life, it’s been my solution to everything, I thought it was the only way, but it’s not. It can be a temporary solution, but eventually we all must face up to the problem.”

            “And now I have to finish facing up too,” Emma replied. Regina waited for Emma to speak, but the silence just returned.

            ‘Just tell me,’ Regina cried inside. Regina turned away unable to look at Emma. Emma walked forward and turned Regina around so that they were looking into each other’s eyes.

‘No perhaps I do need to profess my love and much more, I owe that to her,’ Emma thought.

            “Regina Mills, I love you, not like a friend, but as a person, I want more than anything to spend the rest of my life with and make my home with. To raise a family with and not just Henry, and not just Charlotte because she didn’t let me ignore the fact that I loved her, and I did love her. I didn’t even take Henry home right away I basically cried my eyes out, because I knew I hurt you. I was a coward and I convinced myself of things that weren’t true. Maybe plausible, but not true, I don’t want kids with Hook, I never did, I said that to push you towards Robin. And he is not a better choice than you, you are so far above him, and truthfully he’s lasted this long because you have lasted this long. He was a shield.” 

            “Can you accept my past?” Regina asked her as tears streamed down her face. “Can you accept all of me?”

            “Yes, I’m sorry I made you think I couldn’t, it wasn’t that I didn’t accept who you were, it’s just where we left off the year before and where we met again, my heart knew two different versions of you, and I know Henry will always trump either of us, and I got scared. I got scared that you would break my heart and leave me like everyone else I loved and take the last person in the entire world I knew wouldn’t do that. My parents can still hurt me, and they have Neal. But Henry, Henry is forever, you of all people understand that.” Emma was crying now too.

            “We’re both just so fucked up,” Regina cried.

            “I know we’re such a mess, it’s a wonder Henry even puts up with us,” Emma cried back.

            “I know he’s such good kid,” Regina cried. “He really is the best.”

            “I want you to know I accept now that you love me enough to want me with you and Henry and not push me away from you and Henry. And I’m really really sorry I gave you the water from the lake…”

            “Don’t be sorry, it always bothered me a little bit I could never get pregnant, I regretted it the moment I did that to myself. I was angry at you, because of why you did it, but you actually solved a problem I had once wondered if I could ever find magic to reverse it.” 

            “It was selfish, I want you to know after I did it, I did change my mind a little I didn’t know we could co-parent as well as we did with an actual schedule. Like I said I was a swirl of emotions back then, dealing with the lost year and where we left out and somehow having to relearn things about everyone almost. You had all changed during the lost year a bit.”

            “I won’t regret Charlotte, and I forgive you for that,” Regina told her. 

            “Then I won’t regret her either,” Emma told her happily. “You were right about one thing though.”

            “About what?” Regina asked sniffing as she finally got control of herself.

            “About Charlotte being made with our true love, the water definitely helped, but she showed me, she showed me how our love pulled my sperm to your egg, you wouldn’t have gotten pregnant otherwise at least that time anyway. I’m sorry I didn’t believe in our true love, and still tried to put up walls to keep you out.” Regina wiped her tears as she gave a little laugh thinking about her baby.

            “She was right, she tried so hard to convince me of that, when I thought of maybe not telling you.”

              “I hope she knows we both got it now,” Emma whispered resting her forehead against Regina’s. “I promise I’m going to tell my dad, my mom already knows she was the one that finally got through to me that I was being stupid and that you weren’t playing with me.”

            “I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life, but I’ve never pretended to be someone’s true love. I know more than anyone how much love can sting,” Regina told her. “It’s worse than death.”

            “That it is, and I’m going to break up with Hook too. No more hiding our relationship either, I’m not ashamed of us.”

            “Are you sure you want to be with me, don’t just tell me that over here, and then we cross that town line again, and you finally tell me you want a divorce so we can properly break up.” Emma shook her head furiously.

            “No, never not again, we are bonded forever and I hope one day you will let me make it more than just some piece of paper I got to protect you. If anything I was dreading the day you asked me for a divorce, I don’t even think I could have asked you for one, because I was fooling myself.” 

            “Never, it broke my heart the minute you tried to take the ring off like now.” Emma looked at her hand with a frown; it felt naked without the ring.

            “Lily took it from me, and your ring. She taunted me with them,” Emma told her. “She gave them back to me when we got back, but I didn’t put it back on because I wanted the next time we both wore them to be when I asked you to marry me, really asked you. You deserve so much better than what I have given to you and what I’ve taken from you. I told you I’m going to spend my life making it up to you. I just hope somewhere along the way you want to be my wife.” Regina kissed Emma as emotions welled up inside her and spilled out of her. Emma was also feeling that surge. She noted their true love didn’t blast out of them, but it wrapped themselves around them in a protective embrace.

            “Let’s go home,” Regina whispered.

            “Yes, let’s go home,” Emma agreed. They disappeared in a puff of purple smoke to Emma’s surprise. She didn’t think Regina had that much power over the town line, but now that she thought about it, she felt oddly charged in a way she hadn’t before. But that mystery would have to wait until later to figure out, because right now she just wanted to stay in Regina’s arms forever.

           


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

             
            “I thought you and mom would be back together now,” Henry commented as they watched morning cartoons.  Regina paused in grudgingly eating her snack of carrots.

            “You know Emma, she’s got some explaining to do, so should be a fun awkward few days,” Regina told him. “It’s fine though.” Henry muted the television, and looked at her crossing his arms.

            “Really it’s just fine if she takes her time telling Hook it’s over or Grandpa?” Henry asked.

            “Yep,” Regina told him eating her carrot.

            “No really what gives?” Henry told her. Regina lifted her shirt.

            “This gives way too much, it’s not sexy when there’s no baby, and this is after the fairies worked their magic.” Henry chuckled.

            “I’m sure mom won’t mind,” Henry insisted.

            “Well I mind,” Regina grumbled. “So, eat all your junk at your grandparents, because it won’t be here. No pie either unless you get sick, I can’t tempt myself.”

            “Not even Red vines?” Henry asked teasingly pulling up the pack he’d been hiding. He waved them in her face.

            “You know you’re not the author, you’re clearly the devil,” Regina pouted. “Who tempts their poor mother like that?” 

            “Me, I just don’t want you to starve,” Henry told her.

            “I’m not starving I just need to be even healthier than normal is all,” Regina told him. The doorbell rang, and Regina stood up and went to the door. She opened the door easily and let Emma in, but her shoulders were slumped forward as she walked in. Emma leaned into Regina as she patted her back.

            “What’s wrong babe?” Regina asked her easily. It was easy to say babe it wasn’t her familiar term of endearment for Emma, and it kept her a little bit emotionally close and yet distant. Emma didn’t like it from the frown playing on her lips a bit, but it gave Regina exactly the emotional space she needed in her words. Emma had to prove she was all in if they wanted them to work at all.

            “I’m not allowed to stay,” Emma moaned. “Dad’s really mad at me for lying, and as my first order of penance, I’m babysitting Neal so that my parents can have a night out to recuperate from Issac. And my dad wants a formal dinner, so we can all talk he said he wants to know your intentions.” Regina laughed.

            “Right, so just a ploy for me to cook, and just bring Neal over with you, he can have fun with his nephew.”

            “But what about you?” Emma asked looking up at her with wide eyes, but her shoulders were still slumped. Regina patted her back some more gently.

            “It’s fine, Neal’s my favorite Charming, so it’s all good,” Regina answered her truthfully. “It also helps he’s not like a newborn, so…” Regina trailed off.

            “Hey, I thought I was your favorite Charming?” Emma pouted. Regina kissed the pout off her lips too chastely for Emma’s taste.

            “Nope,” Regina answered with an evil grin. Emma groaned.

“You tease me too much. All right, Neal and I will be over before dinner then to give us a chance to settle in, plus I wanna play this new video game with Henry and there hasn’t been time.” Regina chuckled and nodded.

            “Such a kid,” Regina teased.

            “Shush, all right I have to get back, and I’m still working on telling Hook, I just thought I best tell Dad first so I don’t have to sneak out to come here. Plus honestly my Dad deserves to really know way before Hook and I admit I really don’t know where he’s been the last day or so.”

            “Well you’re halfway there, no rush,” Regina told her. Emma paused at the door.

            “Is this a test?” Emma asked her. “Test my commitment?”

            “No,” Regina told her watching her as she stood staring at her.

            “I don’t believe you,” Emma got out. “You were so eager for me to just dump him before you didn’t care if it was gentle or not.”

            “I still don’t,” Regina told her. Emma pursed her lips.

            “So, this is a test for me then,” Emma frowned.  

            “No, it’s not a test honest,” Regina told her.

            “She thinks she’s fat, and wants to lose weight before you’re here twenty-four seven and see her body, and this way you can’t be here all the time because of Hook,” Henry said walking by as he went to the kitchen. “I’m tired of you two not talking.”

            “Oh well if you want I could like work out with you,” Emma suggested. Regina’s eyes went wide.

            “So, you think I’m fat?” Regina asked her but they both knew she was and wasn’t looking for an answer. Emma’s eyes went wide now, not knowing how she had just put herself into a hole.

            “No, she doesn’t, mom just has no tact, she meant that in a she wants to help you meet your goals kind of way not in a yeah you definitely need to lose weight kind of way,” Henry told them walking by with his last pepsi.

            “Yes, yes that’s exactly what I meant,” Emma told her quickly.

            “Okay then I start my run at five, I need motivation and a food smacker,” Regina told her.

            “I can food smack and eat it before you can too if necessary with the best of them,” Emma told her saluting her. “How do you think Mom has lost so much weight?”

            “Good then we’re going to make a great team,” Regina told her happily. They high fived each other. Emma frowned that it wasn’t a kiss or a hug.

            “Great, but I’m a terrible exerciser,” Emma blushed. “Five in the morning is just too early in the morning.”  

            “Well thank God for Robin or Maleficent,” Regina told her.

            “Oh Good I thought you were really going to force me to run,” Emma laughed. Regina chuckled and evil grinned.

            “I am,” Regina told her. Emma moaned.

            “Oh but Regi,” Emma pleaded.

            “So, you do think I’m fat and you won’t really help me work out like you said,” Regina replied. Emma moaned again.

            “No, no I’m going to work out with you, I can stand to do so myself,” Emma told her raising her hands defensively.

            “Good,” Regina replied with a grin.

            “All right I have to go, I’ve also been charged with cleaning my room, but I told Dad I had to go to the store first just so I could come over here and get comforted.” Regina chuckled and rubbed her back.

            “See you later,” Regina told her.

            “See you,” Emma replied. Loudly she said, “See you at dinner kid!”

            “Bye mom!” Henry yelled back. Regina watched Emma go back to her yellow bug and drive off with a wave.

‘Just give her a minute Regina, she told her dad, and with it openly out to Henry now as well, she’ll be hard pressed to keep dating that shit pirate for real. So she’ll just avoid him like Walsh for a bit hopefully not forever.’ Regina thought. Meanwhile Emma stopped at the store and got the orange juice she had deliberately spilled, and went back home.

            “Are you really sure about watching Neal?” David asked her when she had put it away and he had hugged her.

            “Oh yeah definitely, you and mom need some alone time, in fact, I’m actually going to take him over to Regina’s for a family dinner.” David looked at her surprised as he grabbed his mug of tea.

            “Oh wow, so she’s feeling pretty nice even after Charlotte or did she invite you over to poison you?” David asked with a chuckle.

            “Dad,” Emma groaned. “Regina is not going to poison me.”

            “Really, because I’d understand if she tried, after you were such a dick and then lost her baby, gave birth to her baby, and then left her with the aftermath of the pregnancy to deal with her body.” He sipped his tea. Emma just stared at her dad for a long moment before she put a hand on her head and shook it.

            “I didn’t leave her with the aftermath, it just magically went back on its own, believe me, I would have rather looked pregnant myself, so she could attempt to distance herself from what happened.”

            “Hmm…and how does Hook feel about all this, he wasn’t in the mood to talk with me at all when you went after Regina to New York,” David commented.

            “I don’t know he won’t talk to me about it, not more than to say he’s sorry Regina lost her child, and that I had to go through that, but then again we aren’t talking.”

            “Honey, part of being in a stable relationship is talking things out, he can’t stay mad forever that you cheated on her with him, and then back again.” Emma huffed.

            ‘I really need to tell him today since Regina thinks he knows now.’ Emma thought as she made herself some tea of her own. She was supposed to have told him already as it was. Hook she may be willing to be lenient on because she was feeling fat. But her parents were a different story.  

            “No, I’m mad at him, he’s been quite forgiving because of the magic involved,” Emma told him.

            “Why are you mad at him?” David asked curiously.

            “As much as I appreciated his support and as much as I did indeed try really hard to distance myself from Regina and Charlotte, having to carry Charlotte while Regina was sick, just created this bond I couldn’t shake in the end. And when it all went down, I rather wanted him not to be there for Charlotte’s still birth. It might have been one thing if she was coming out alive, but I felt like I had to hide in that moment, hide that pain. Since I had been so adamant, and I was angry that when Regina asked him to leave and he refused. This moment should have been more private knowing that this wasn’t going to be a happy ending.” David was silent as he looked thoughtful.

            “You’re right this was a tough moment for everyone and as much as he would have felt pushed out like he wasn’t your boyfriend, in that moment the best thing he could have done was just step aside and let you two grieve together.” Emma nodded.

            “Exactly, I think that’s why she pushed me away so hard after that day, we should have been together, and by forcing Regina to almost be on the outskirts of Charlotte entering the world. I felt like it could have been him and I in there for our kid, and Regina was there as a friend. It shouldn’t have been that way. And I was hurting so much I couldn’t even push him away I ended up gripping him in the contractions, I was so angry at myself.” David let out a long breath.

            “That’s heavy and that’s definitely a conversation to be had.”  A cloud of purple appeared on the counter next to them, as Mary Margaret walked in with baby Neal from a walk.

            “Oh what’s that?” Mary Margaret asked as she parked the stroller and lifted Neal up.

            “An invitation,” David commented. He turned it over. “It’s Regina’s seal.”

            “Hmph, interesting, what’s the invitation too, Emma’s death?” Mary Margaret asked. David and her laughed a little.

            “She’s not going to poison me, stop making jokes,” Emma cried blushing. They laughed some more as David broke the seal. The invitation folded outward beautifully in four triangles, and Regina’s elegant hand writing was revealed.

            “It says Least favorite Charming and Snow, you are cordially invited to a formal family dinner tomorrow at the residence of the Mayor…”

            “She did not write least favorite Charming,” Mary Margaret laughed. “Not on a formal invite.”

            “She totally did,” David told her. Emma took Neal as her mother handed him over and they watched their parents grinning at each other now. Mary Margaret tried to take the invitation from him but he held it up and she tried for a moment before they both laughed and kissed before he gave it to her.

            ‘Fuck so I definitely have to tell him I’m a liar now,’ Emma thought.

             “I knew it said David,” Mary Margaret told them. “Anyway I can’t believe she wants to have a family dinner, she even said Neal can stay until tomorrow, but did I miss something, why would Neal stay until tomorrow?”

            “I’m taking him over there with me tonight,” Emma told her. Mary Margaret’s eyes went wide.

            “So she’s letting you over tonight really?” Mary Margaret asked. “You sure you wanna take Neal, she might stab you.” David laughed.

            “I thought it would be poison so she could sit and watch her choke,” David told Mary Margaret who laughed as well.

            “Seriously come on that’s not funny at all, God one would think you wouldn’t be upset if I died tonight.”

            “Oh Emma come on we are just poking fun, besides if you had pushed Regina too far and she went back to her old ways, the chances are is that she really would wait for tomorrow so  that we’re there too to watch you die. She knows how painful it is to watch someone you love die, so we know you would actually be safe tonight. Plus, Neal really is like her favorite Charming, I tried to avoid the topic of him when I was over, but really I know she secretly kind of enjoyed hearing about him.” Emma huffed.

            ‘I should be her favorite Charming,’ Emma grumbled in her head.

            “It’s still weird, I mean I’m being serious now, what if this is just a ploy to kill us, and keep Neal?” David asked. “He’s the only one I’m sure she’s not trying to kill.”

            “I trust her,” Mary Margaret said glancing at Emma before turning to take Neal. She patted Emma on the shoulder. Mary Margaret had already been aware of Emma’s plan to officially tell David the secret or not so secret really.

            “Just like that after Charlotte?” David asked skeptical. Mary Margaret nodded. “No Charlotte is like a thousand times worse than Daniel though.”

            “That’s true, but we have other assurances,” Emma told him. David watched them.

            “Someone want to clue me in?” David asked them. Emma took a deep breath.

            “God, why is this so hard,” Emma grumbled. David just waited patiently. Emma took another breath. “Okay first let’s just start with that I told Regina to invite you over for a formal family dinner.”

            “Okay, which brings me to the question is why is she even talking to you enough that she’d agree to put in all that work, because no way you’re cooking.”

            “Fair question,” Emma told him as she clasped her hands in front of her tightly and fidgeted. He nodded as she rocked back on her heels. “I…I…never really liked Hook, he was just an excuse me to further distance myself from Regina.”

            “Yeah, well everyone knows that except him,” David told her. “I’m not even surprised you’re using Charlotte to break up with him or at least try, pretty sure you not talking to him or even having the faintest clue where he’s at…” He looked at Emma for confirmation of that little fact she thought he didn’t know. “ yeah, than I’m more than sure he’s not figured out you’re breaking up with him.” Emma nodded.

            “Yeah, the thing was, when I got my memory back, I freaked out, because I had two versions of Regina clashing and then I thought that for Henry she’d do anything including deceive me. I mean she didn’t have her memories of the last year and I had none at all, so from her point of view, it could have very well been that Henry might never know her again as his adoptive mother.”

             “Right, and she did that, which was totally uncool of her even for Henry,” David said. “But I get it Emma, the sex was good, you had a hard time stopping and you were also foolish.”

            “While half that is true, it’s not true that she was faking it,” Emma told her father. “I didn’t help that narrative by being in denial, but the truth is she loves me a lot and has loved me a lot since before I was even born. And the same goes for me about her.”

            “I’m sorry what?” David asked pausing in drinking the last of his tea.

            “I love Regina Mills, my mother’s stepmother, the Evil Queen, Regina, I love her a lot and not as a friend. Dad, what we have is true love, before we went into the book, Regina and I actually finally shared true love’s kiss because we were finally able to be raw with each other the walls were gone. I can’t explain it, but my point is, is that growing up every day was like torture for me, but somehow fate or magic or whatever reached out and connected us in our dreams. Growing up I always longed for a home, I always wished for a home, and that wish turned into a dream and that dream took me home to Regina. Our relationship is both so new and yet so old, there are things I know about her that people take years to learn why when even when outwardly she was at her most untrustworthy I could tell you for sure if she were lying, why I could give her the benefit of the doubt when you couldn’t, it’s because I’ve known her my entire life.”

            “…..” David looked as if he wanted to speak. “…She hates you though aside from the sex.”

            “Yeah, a little bit we’re working on that, but that’s because at some point we both lost sight of each other in our hearts, and we realized that the day we met for real was not going to be what either of us thought. Especially when we had Henry between us which is one battle, but also the battle between Good and Evil, and she honestly expected that she would die trying to protect her happy ending which for her involved Henry. And by letting Henry stay here I did exactly what she thought.”

            “No, no, you’re going to keep dating the pirate, at least he follows you like a puppy dog and will do whatever you say, and it keeps him from his evil ways,” David told her.

            “Daaad,” Emma told him taking a breath wondering if she should tell him, she was being respectful by telling him. “Come on don’t be like that, I know you have a long history together and a lot of it is not good, but I’m talking about making a new history a good one.”

            “She would have killed you if I hadn’t gotten you in that wardrobe,” David reminded her.

            “I like to think she would have looked me in the eyes and been seized with regret at casting her dark curse and stuffed me in the wardrobe herself,” Emma told him seriously. David pursed his lips.

            “No, no I don’t think she has good intentions where you are concerned. I’d rather make her Neal’s guardian if we died, because she’d still have better intentions for him then you.”

            “Ouch,” Mary Margaret muttered.

            “And you, why are you so quiet about this?” David asked Mary Margaret.

            “I already knew for a while now, I’m her mother I notice these things,” Mary Margaret told him. “And I told her she should go for it and not ignore fate, its love David, Fate has been driving these two together since before Emma was born.”

            “No,” David said. “Your Stepmother cannot be with your daughter, her step granddaughter it’s weird.”

            “Dad please try to accept her as my girlfriend, if it weren’t for Regina, I can honestly say I wouldn’t be standing here in front of you today. You’d still be cursed.”

            “Why do you say that?” Mary Margaret asked curiously.

            “When I told you about the dreams I left out something, because I knew you would freak out.” Both her parents were watching her and Neal also looked at her cooing. “After I gave up Henry I fell into a deep depression, my lack of a home, the sting of Neal leaving me, and no Henry, well it just killed me inside. I gave him away to give him his best chance, but I also worried constantly if I had been his best chance. Fate kept me from being adopted by a family so that I would always seek you, but I didn’t know that. I thought what if Henry has my luck?”

            “Oh no honey, you made the right choice for him, you weren’t in a good place yet,” Mary Margaret told her. “You had things to learn.”

“Maybe, but I was hurting Mom. So, I went out and stole a bottle of sleeping pills, and I took them all, the entire bottle. As I was lying there waiting for them to take effect Regina was there next to me, the pills allowed for some crossover I guess. And I don’t know she loved me so much that she was able to call the ambulance through me. I would have lay in that motel for six days dead and alone if she hadn’t dialed 911. And I knew it was her in my heart that had saved me, I knew she was by my side in her heart, the entire time I was out I felt her there even if she didn’t remember. And she left her address for me, and I wish to God fate had made me drive to it sooner, but I thought this place wasn’t real.” Emma was crying now. “Because of her, I woke up and remembered that someone out there loved me and waited for me. She even screamed at me that she had our son, that he was safe. I didn’t know or realize that it was Henry, but my heart knew, and I suddenly found the strength to live again. I never stopped searching not for you guys, not for her, not for Henry in my heart.”

            “Oh Emma,” David said hugging her as he wiped his own tears. Mary Margaret sniffed and got in on the hug.

            “She didn’t have to save me, I know she didn’t know I was the savior, but imagine if she had just let me die thinking it was just a bad dream, that I wasn’t real.”

            “All right, I’ll give her a chance; I suppose that’s why we’re having a family dinner.” Emma nodded into his shoulder.

            “Yes, I told her you were mad at me cause I lied, so she’d be amendable to the family dinner, I didn’t wanna tell her I couldn’t tell you yet at least. So I kinda lied about already telling you and suggested a family dinner to help smooth things over. She was expecting me to tell you last night well three days ago, but I chickened out. So, if she asks it was totally your idea for me to watch Neal and have this dinner.”  They all laughed.

            “You really have a lying problem,” Mary Margaret told her.

            “Yeah, but I didn’t want her to think I was being stupid again, I’m all out of chances to get this right,” Emma told them. “I would be out before I started.”

            “You do have to tell Hook though,” Mary Margaret reminded.

            “Apparently not, as she’s feeling fat, so to keep up appearances I’d have to not be at her house all the time.” Mary Margaret laughed. “Don’t laugh, I’ve been charged with exercising with her at five in the morning.” Emma looked down sadly. They both laughed at her.

            “You’d better get up, she might be mean if you don’t wake up on time,” Mary Margaret reminded her. Emma groaned.

            “She’s going to kill me on Saturday.” They nodded. 

            “Yeah she’s going to exercise you to death probably,” They laughed.

            “Come on if you are staying the night with Neal, I need to properly prepare including you taking his bed. Even if Regina already got a baby bed which she likely did not, I wouldn’t want her to use it on Neal at this moment.” They all nodded and went over what they would need to take with them to get through the night.

            “I’ll help you take it over,” David said later.

            “Uh no, you’re angry remember, mom’s coming, Regina already knows mom is cool,” Emma told him.

            “Oh right, and I am by the way, you should have been more honest a lot sooner young lady.”

            “Yes, Dad I know and I’m really very sorry, but I love you for being supportive.” He hugged her and kissed her forehead. He helped them load up the back of his truck though deciding that Emma should leave earlier so he and Mary Margaret could nap before their date. Emma strapped Neal into his car seat and in her bug while Mary Margaret drove David’s truck. David kissed them all goodbye and went back inside to prepare for his alone time with his wife.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

            “Here’s his schedule I wrote everything down for you Regina,” Mary Margaret told her pulling it out after they had set up everything and Neal had gone with Henry outside into the backyard.

            “I know his schedule that wasn’t necessary,” Emma told her.

            “Uh huh, anyway he really likes the bounce when he’s really fussy and his back rubbed when he’s tired. And of course, his favorite bear is packed in with his clothes. I gave you lots of extras because I’m sure Emma’s going to get baby food all over him. He’s sleeps most nights through the night, so sorry, but he’s usually pretty mellow.”

            “I’m not going to get baby food everywhere,” Emma grumbled as she watched them with her chin in her hand as she leaned on the island.

            “He likes the airplane noise when there’s baby food involved also,” Mary Margaret told her.

            “Cute, Henry used to love hungry monster.” They chuckled.

            “He’s only eating the sweet stuff unfortunately, but only like sometimes, so I try every day. And I always try the peas at least once or something.”

            “I think we’ll give it a go, see how he fairs.”

            “Good, have fun, I’m going to go finally take that nap I’ve been dreaming of,” Mary Margaret grinned. She said her goodbyes again to Neal before Regina pinned the schedule on the refrigerator.

            “I’m not a bad feeder you know.” Regina chuckled as she glanced back at Emma still pouting.

            “Why don’t you go to the store for me, and I’ll make lunch?” Regina asked her. Emma nodded. “And what did you tell Hook?”

             “About us nothing yet to make it easier for you to not have sex with me,” Emma told her with a grin. Regina chuckled.

            “Right, because you’re so irresistible,” Regina chuckled as she added a few things to her list as she looked through her refrigerator and cupboards.

            “I am,” Emma insisted.  “Anyway, like right when we got back I told him that I’m also pretty much like your slave right now because of Charlotte.” Regina tensed for a moment hearing her name, but still something inside her comforted her. It didn’t hurt so bad anymore lately.

            “He didn’t say anything about what happened in the book?” Regina asked her. Emma shrugged.

            “This was a dick move, but I finally lay into him about staying in the room when Charlotte was born. He made me feel like Charlotte was his daughter and that you were just there to support me. I didn’t like that and in that moment, I know it looked different, but I wanted him gone, I didn’t want him there. I think he intruded on something we were supposed to go through no matter what happened to us later. As my boyfriend the best thing would have been for him to step back instead of being afraid of being left out.” Regina stared at her with her mouth slightly ajar. “What?”

            “I…I…I just never expected that from you, even now, even after everything, I just always thought you wanted him there,” Regina finally got out.

            “Never, not even a little bit, I would have preferred if you had been standing next to me until it was time to catch her. Where I want to be when we get her back….” Emma looked away unsure if Regina even wanted to even still have a baby with her. She looked back up to see Regina watching her and she met her eyes again. “…I mean I totally understand if you want to just keep Charlotte in our hearts especially after the way I acted, but I swear to you I am stuck to your side. I want this family.” Regina was silent a few more minutes before she gave Emma a small smile.

            “I don’t know yet if I can try to get pregnant again right now, we’ve been through a lot and I just have to process, on some level it’s real for me and on another level it’s not so real for me. I know I saw you give birth, but now it just feels like I got fat, but my body knows but can’t make heads or tails of her having gone missing. Does that make sense?”

            “Perfectly, I almost have a disconnect myself a bit as well, my body knows she was there, but even after everything went back to you, it still is confused.” Regina nodded and stroked her arm. In that moment Henry came in with a crying Neal.

            “I don’t know why he’s crying we were having a great time on my old swing set.”

            “Oh Henry you probably scared him. He’s still so young, he’s probably not been in a swing just yet,” Regina scolded as she took the crying infant. “Come here my favorite Charming, there, there, your nephew didn’t mean to scare you.” She bounced him gently as she rubbed his back. He easily settled down in her arms.

            “You’re so good with him, Mom, I can never get him to stop crying,” Henry sighed.

            “He’s still a Charming, you can’t always please them,” Regina teased him glancing at Emma who made a face at her.

            “Hey, I’m simple I just need a comfy bed and a steady stream of good food.”  Henry and Regina both laughed at her.

            “If that was all you needed dear, things would be a lot different here now wouldn’t they?” Emma blushed, but also a little happy that Regina had called her dear, and even though she had probably meant it sound condescending and it did, Emma couldn’t help but take it with all the loving emotion as well that Regina had tried to hold back.

            “I’m going to the store,” Emma grumbled as she stood and picked up the list from Regina. “Henry, are you coming with?” Henry nodded.

            “Before you go can, you bring up Henry’s old high chair from the basement?” Emma nodded; she had opted to leave the high chair thinking she could just hold her brother. She went down and found it at Regina’s direction from the top of the stair, she found Henry’s old baby things. She saw that everything was carefully labeled and she realized with a start that she knew and didn’t know things from Henry’s past. With a sigh she found the chair and carried it back upstairs. She held her brother as she watched Regina efficiently cleanse it of all dust and point out various stains to Henry in a teasing tone. Before Emma knew it, Regina had Neal fastened into the chair and she was on her way to the store with Henry.

            “Stop up here,” Henry indicated. Emma glanced over at him confused and pulled up in front of Moe French’s flower shop.

            “Why are we stopping?” Emma asked looking around and thinking it was a bit late to be weary if her son had suddenly turned on her.

            “So, you can get mom some flowers, you haven’t been romantic at all, just kind of pathetic and you’re extremely lucky she’s really nice when she wants to be.” Emma sighed.

            “I know, I feel that from her even if she still gives me little kisses or just touches my arm. It’s a little distant and that’s my fault.” Henry nodded. 

            “Good that you know, because I really, really cannot have you messing it up this time,” Henry told her. “The sooner everything is okay, the sooner I get my sister back.” Emma looked a little guilty. “Oh no what?”

            “Nothing,” Emma replied, but Henry glared at her and she let out a breath. “Charlotte was hard on everyone, and it’s left a large wound, so your mom and I both don’t know how we feel about deliberately having a baby this go. It was all way too quick, the finding out, the prophecy, and then New York.”

            “No, then you have to be good to her, and super cute with Neal so she wants to have a baby again, Charlotte promised me she’d be back, I still feel her here with us, you can’t give up on her.”

            “I’ll do my best, but I have to respect Regina’s wishes. Charlotte was a happy accident, but you have to face up to the fact that maybe you were enough.” Henry frowned.

            “Just go order some flowers,” Henry sighed. Emma nodded as she patted his leg gently before she got out and went into the shop. As she walked in Moe French looked up and greeted her immediately.

             “Hey Emma, thanks for saving us again,” He said. “Although I hope you’re here to tell me I’m needed at the hospital to console Belle because that demon imp is finally dead.”

            “No, as far as I know he’s still kicking, also I can’t take credit for this save, it was Henry and Regina who saved everyone.”

            “Remind me to thank young Henry then,” He told her completely ignoring the fact Regina had been involved. But from certain people like Moe French that wasn’t even surprising. The best Regina ever got from those people were, they were cordial at best and constantly insulting on the rumor mill. “What brings you over then?”

            “I need a bouquet of flowers actually,” Emma told him. He smiled at her.

            “Of course, to brighten up Hook’s boat no doubt with a woman’s touch,” He laughed.

            “No, actually, they’re for Regina, to brighten up her home,”

            “Oh, well what did you have in mind?” He asked pursing his lips. 

            “Um…I’m not sure, do you happen to know what her favorite flower is?”

            “Nope, and I don’t care to know, I just know she has a standing order for a bouquet of white roses for her father’s grave on Wednesday, which thanks to your family has increased to two bouquets, one for her mother, and an order for a little reef which is a lot more expensive. So thank you.”

            ‘So white roses are out, I don’t want to remind her of death,’ Emma thought ignoring Moe’s tone.

            “And for her house I’ve seen flowers there, but I don’t remember what they are.” He shrugged.

            “White orchids, they always die on her six months in though not surprising, but other than that with great frequency she buys the gladious plant in white.”

            “Okay I’ll take a bouquet of that,” Emma told him. He nodded and went to a bunch he had in a vase.  She noticed he wasn’t picking out the nicest flowers he had. “I need something else though; I can’t just bring what she always gets…” Moe didn’t answer for a moment as he wrapped them up not taking care at all about if a flower got smashed or not. Emma was sure he wouldn’t have dared done it on purpose in front of Regina.

            “Beats me, if it were me I wouldn’t bother,” Moe commented. Emma glared at him as she looked around for something else with a little color that would draw Regina’s eyes to it over and over again. 

            “Why because you’re a noble in the Enchanted Forest; and you can’t be bothered to bring the women in your life flowers every once in a while, just cause, or as an apology?” Emma asked with a scoff as she contemplated roses, but that seemed too cliché.

            ‘Oh, wait wasn’t Regina’s mother the Queen of Hearts, and her mother liked roses, so no, those are out, I don’t want her to be reminded of how awful her mother was or how awful my mother was for making her kill her,’ Emma thought. ‘Stupid Hook couldn’t just leave well enough alone with Gold.’  Just then Emma’s eyes fell on yellow Amaryllis flowers and next to them some vibrant red ones that reminded her of Regina. Emma eagerly grabbed the flowers herself this time creating a nice little mix and bringing them over. As before he didn’t bother cutting them or wrapping them gently to her displeasure.

            “No, a man is never above taking the woman he loves flowers, but that’s not the case here. I just meant I wouldn’t apologize for killing that demon baby, it was going to be the root of all evil, you made the right choice getting it away from her. But in the end though it was probably for the best its dead…”  Moe was cut off as he felt Emma’s fist smash into his nose. He cried out as he held his nose.

            “You seem to forget who you are talking too,” Emma told him. “That was my kid you are calling evil, and I assure you she was just as good and pure and beautiful as Henry. Who I remind you Regina raised, and I dare you to try and tell me anything bad about that kid?” Moe gulped and shook a little.

            “I’m sorry you’re right I wasn’t thinking,” Moe murmured. “I should have known that your pure heart would dispel any darkness. Forgive me.” Emma nodded as she angrily took up her bouquets and showed them to him.

            “When you redo these since you were so careless, I doubt these are what Regina usually walks out with, and I swear those white roses she orders every Wednesday had better be the best you have in stock.” He nodded and practically ran to replace the flowers with nicer ones and finally used a delicate touch, careful not to destroy any of the petals. He was also careful to make sure not to get blood on anything. “You’re not going to cut them?”  He shook his head furiously and held up his hands defensively when he saw Emma’s face.  

            “No, no wait it’s just that she doesn’t like if I already cut the Gladiolus and it will likely be the same with these. She’s very meticulous about that herself after I could never give her the desired same length every time.”

            “Why because you were a dick to her?” Emma asked him.

            “No,” He lied. “She’s just a perfectionist.”

            “My superpower says you’re partially lying, either way you’re probably right not to touch them now. How much?”

            “On the house,” He said.

            “Not a chance, the last thing I need is you spreading rumors I threatened you into giving me what I want. How much and I want the full price.” So, he charged her and she took a receipt just to be safe. She stalked out of the place angrily to the car. When she got back to the bug Henry took over the flowers and gently placed them in the back seat.

            “What’s wrong?” Henry asked. “If you didn’t have control over your magic you’d have steam coming out of your ears.” Emma just shook her head as she gripped the steering wheel a little. She took several deep breaths, sometimes she just found it so hard to calm down. She wondered if Regina often felt this way when people pissed her off.

            “Nothing, it’s not even worth it kid, some people around here just know how to hold grudges.” Emma gave one last glare at Moe’s flower shop before she drove off. If he weren’t the only flower shop in town she’d go somewhere else. Emma and Henry arrived at the store and began to get the ingredients that Regina was asking for.

            “What the hell is feel let tee dee flah no?” Emma asked. Henry chuckled and took the list from his mother.

            “Filete de flano,” Henry corrected perfectly. “It’s flank steak, mom always does that sometimes she thinks in her Enchanted Forest language.”

            “You mean Spanish?” Emma asked in surprise.

            ‘Wow there’s still so much I don’t know about her actually, she was right our dreams were something, but they were superficial, we didn’t really know each other yet,’ Emma thought.

            “Hmm...” Henry answered. “But she wants it from the butcher for sure, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her get meat from here.  Same with the Lubina.”

                “Looo bee na?” Emma asked struggling to say it.  Henry glanced back at her and chuckled.

            “Sea Bass,” Henry told her still chuckling. He got everything else on the list before he directed Emma to the storybrooke farmer’s market.

            “There’s a farmer’s market?” Emma asked in surprise. Henry looked at her strangely.

            “You do live here don’t you?” Henry asked her.

            “Yeah, but when do I ever cook?” Emma asked him.

            “Good point I was surprised you even knew where the grocery store was but then I reasoned you must have had to buy toilet paper once.”  They both laughed, and Emma couldn’t deny the truth. They both exited the car and Henry led the way waving to some people Emma realized must come from the same region as Regina given their skin tone and their common language.  Emma was extremely impressed as Henry haggled in Spanish, and introduced her although she noted everyone Henry spoke to in Spanish expressed some regret Regina hadn’t come with.

            “Hola Henry,” A man greeted as he approached him. “I have fresh chilies ready for you, and my mom’s already at the butcher’s so don’t worry you won’t be waiting long, mom always keeps dad on task.”

            “Hola Claudio, gracias.” Emma watched as Henry looked over the chillies and they were weighed and tossed into a bag.

            “Oh, I almost forgot the cayenne pepper seeds, in all the craziness the garden is in a state and some animal really destroyed what we had,” Henry told him. Claudio nodded and turned around he searched through some boxes and handed Henry over a packet.

            “You poor soul, I bet your food hasn’t even been spicy.” Henry grinned back at him.

            “Yeah, but we survived, gracias Claudio.” Henry paid him, and they moved on walking down the block to a butcher’s shop which held all kinds of meats of venison, rabbit, poultry, beef, pork, and fish.”  Emma watched Henry expertly ordering everything they needed. She also noted the place was spotless and each item was prepared with care. While they were there preparing as a team, they got a call and changed the order a bit while talking to Henry.

            “Mom told them she wanted whole sea bass instead,” Henry explained to Emma who nodded as she watched them gut and clean the pieces expertly and packed them away in a basket with their logo.

            “I’ll bring the other one back next time, I forgot it,” Henry apologized. They waved him off.

            “Henry, I put a little something extra for you and your mom, I know how much you love her pesto salmon.” Henry smiled at him.

            “Oh, thank you, she’s going to be so excited when she sees it.” He grinned, and Henry paid as Emma took the heavy basket easily and nodded to them in thanks. They looked down at her a bit but said goodbye. They walked back out down the block, through the farmer’s market, and back to her yellow bug. She allowed Henry to get in and he settled the basket into his lap after he was strapped in. She got in on the driver’s side and headed home.

            ‘Home…that’s a nice thought again,’ Emma thought.

            “You know I’m surprised everyone we met at the farmer’s market who was from where your mom grew up were actually genuinely upset that she wasn’t with you. I thought everyone low key hated her.”

            “Or high key,” Henry added. He let out a breath. “No, it was always the one place someone wasn’t shrinking back from her in some way I think that’s why we both like it. This is a small town mom and it shows. Besides mom wasn’t mean to them, and they blame grandma’s Kingdom for corrupting her. Mom’s the only princess the Kingdom has had in decades. I mean she was never going to take their throne like grandma, but you develop a soft spot you know.”

            “Yeah I know,” Emma replied. “It never occurred to me that those people who knew Regina before would be here, still love her, forgive her even. I just thought everyone here was from my parents Kingdom in some way.”

            “Common misconception, in reality there are quite a few royals here and therefore their kingdoms were overtaken as well.”

            “Does that mean your mom has more family here?” Emma asked.

            “No, they’re all dead, I asked that once recently when I realized that they were from her old Kingdom. When mom enacted the curse, the plague had killed off the royal family. By smartly choosing to leave the infectious that could not be cured in this world behind and not knowing that the entire royal family had fallen prey, she had saved her entire kingdom. Claudio said while everyone else was forming a lynch mob they were breaking out the tequila.” Emma chuckled.

            “I bet they were if life seemed like it was over.” Henry nodded.  “It’s amazing how she still managed to do something good even when she was doing something really bad.”

            “Mom is cool like that, I’m actually glad now that thanks to the second curse, there are more people here who care, apparently Claudio said that a lot of people were trapped with grandma Cora. They were afraid of being collateral damage and that it would be hell here. But Claudio says they’re the most adapted.”

            “Surprising,” Emma commented. Henry nodded. Soon they were driving down the familiar street and Emma realized that she got warm fuzzy feelings pulling up into the driveway of Regina’s home. And even better Regina had started parking differently so that Emma’s little bug easily pulled up right beside her classy black Mercedes. She had been ecstatic this morning seeing she had an equal spot next to Regina’s. They got out of the car and she helped Henry out of the car. He put the flowers on top of the basket and got their other groceries out of the car. There was still two more bags as they made their way to the path leading up to the front door. Henry used his key to get in and Emma felt a sting at being reminded she did not have a key to their home, because it wasn’t their home yet. Hell, she still rang the doorbell if Henry wasn’t with her. As they went inside they heard Neal laughing up a storm.

            “Okay, open up and feed the monster!” Regina declared in an excited voice. Her and Neal both made growling noises as he opened up wide as she delivered a spoonful of something green into his mouth. He moved his mouth around tasting it until he had swallowed it all. “Yay we fed the monster!” Henry couldn’t help but chuckle.

            “I remember that game,” Henry mused. Emma couldn’t help but smile and chuckle too as she set the basket down and grabbed a quick video with a grin before she picked her load back up and they made their presence known.

            “You two are just in time to see Neal finish his peas,” Regina told them as they went pass her into the kitchen. She smiled at Neal and tickled his cheek making him laugh as he bounced in his seat.

            “Mom is never going to believe he’s eating without a fuss, it’s normally a lot of head turning and pushing away the spoon,” Emma mused.

            “He started off that way, but we came to an understanding,” Regina replied as she scraped the last bit onto the spoon and Neal ate it without fuss. She smiled at him and kissed his little forehead before she put the bowl to the side. She easily detached the now dirty table in front, she had allowed him to play in the food a bit before they had started their game. Now it was all over the table, his mouth, his hands, and his chest as she’d stripped him down to his diaper on purpose.  Since he was strapped in she took the table and bowl back into the kitchen as Henry hurried out to get the last bags.

            “For you just cause I love you,” Emma told her presenting her with the flowers. Regina couldn’t help but smile as she put the table and bowl to the side in the sink and kissed Emma.

            “They’re beautiful thank you,” Regina told her taking them. She looked them over. “Oh they’re lovely, I knew that jerk always crapped on mine on purpose. I always have to make them nice with magic these days.”

            “Well he won’t be doing that anymore, he and I had a little chat today,” Emma told her.  Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma’s anger.

            “What did he say?” Regina asked her as she braced herself for something awful.

            “Just something insensitive I’d rather not repeat, you hear enough bad stuff without me having to repeat it.” Emma kissed the side of Regina’s temple. Regina frowned as she let out a sigh.

            “I shouldn’t ever expect different,” Regina murmured. “The Gladiolus I assume are just cause as well?” Emma gave her a smile.

             “Well I noticed you didn’t have flowers up but your usual order isn’t just cause special.” Regina chuckled. “And you should expect better so that they will give better.” Regina gave Emma another kiss and asked her to clean up the table. She easily cut the flower stems to the desired length and while the gladiolus found themselves in the foyer as usual. The Amaryllis found themselves on the dining room table.  Neal squealed at the magic and giggled from his seat. Regina chuckled as she grabbed a baby wash cloth and dampened it as Henry returned grinning when he saw the flowers. Emma gave him a thumbs up as she watched Regina cleaning up Neal who was giggling up a storm as she tickled him and told him how dirty he was in a teasing tone. And Neal just ate it all up whatever she did; he was in love with it.

            “She really has a way with him,” Emma smiled and wondered not for the first time if Charlotte would laugh that hard. By the time she was done Neal was a yawning and giggling as she easily lifted him up and cradled him close. She told him a story as she easily changed his soiled diaper on the changing mat and dressed him in warm pajamas and offered him one ounce of breastmilk, and before Emma knew it Neal was down for his nap upstairs.

            “You gotta step up,” Henry whispered to Emma as they put everything away.  Regina had pre-labeled containers for all her meat as it didn’t come in its own packaging.

            “Step it up how, I thought I was following all the labels,” Emma told him pouting. Henry chuckled.

            “Not with groceries mom, with Neal, he’s a baby, so you have to prove that you’re more than ready to parent. Make mom want to see you with a baby.”

            “Okay, I’ll take over at dinner.” Henry nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

            “Good then operation Charlotte is in effect.” Emma groaned.

            “Oh, Henry it can’t be that obvious,” Emma replied. He shrugged as Regina returned and without a word began playing jigsaw with all the containers she had lined up on the counter for them. Once it was all packed away she began to sauté some shrimp with a garlic and cayenne pepper based sauce. Before they knew it she had plated their pasta topped with what Emma wanted to call guacamole, but it was significantly runnier, and coated her noddles well as Regina topped it with regular shrimp compared to her own and Henry’s.

            “Wait why don’t I have any of the sauce on my shrimp?” Emma asked poking out her bottom lip.

            “I don’t wanna burn your mouth,” Regina told her honestly as Henry poured them all some apple cider. Emma just pouted more, and Regina put her hands up defensively before she gave Emma some sauce on her shrimp. Once they were all sitting down they all eagerly dug into their lunch, Regina was watching Emma though as she basically started sweating, but refused to acknowledge that her mouth was on fire.

            “This isn’t hot to you?” Emma ground out her voice tight.

            “Huh and I was just thinking mom could have actually added more peppers.”

            “I mean even the Avocado is hot, did you put cayenne in that too?” Emma asked.

            “No jalapenos,” Regina answered as she waved her hand after a few more moments of watching Emma squirm in her seat as she finally began to fan her mouth and cringe when the apple cider didn’t help her at all. A glass of milk appeared in front of Emma and she drank from it deeply. She made it through the rest of lunch.

            “You are very red,” Regina laughed.

             “Who cooks things that hot, you’ve never done that before,” Emma complained. “You did that to punish me.”  

            “Oh no honey, when I sat and watched you squirm maybe a little bit, but if you recall I didn’t give you any sauce, you pouted at me with that cute face I can’t resist until I gave it to you.”

            “But it was bad for me, you never fall for it with Henry when it’s bad,” Emma complained some more as Regina stroked her face lovingly and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

            “What can I say I’m just so powerless against my baby,” Regina told her, but Emma could see that she had taken great joy in her pain.

            “I bet you were,” Emma grumbled. Henry laughed as he began to clear the table of their meal dishes. Emma helped him and loaded the dish washer with Regina like precision in his opinion before wiping down the table and setting the chairs back into place perfectly.

            “Henry why don’t you go get your reading in for today?” Emma suggested to Regina’s surprise. “What why are you looking at me like I grew two heads?”

            “Since when do you tell me to go read, that’s mom’s line,” Henry quipped.

            “We’re coparenting and you’re supposed to read a total of two hours a day, correct me if I’m wrong?” In that moment she watched twin evil grins appear on Henry and Regina’s faces.

            “You are correct, but mom can only enforce it if she also reads two hours a day,” Henry told her. “Which unfortunately for me, she does, but you however do not.”  Emma frowned.

            “Fine, I’ll read your comics.”

            “Nope actual books,” Regina told her. “That’s the rule.”  Emma huffed.

            “Do I even have to ask if you have a good book?” Emma asked her. Regina chuckled.

            “You can look for something in the study,” Regina told her. Emma nodded. Once they had their chosen books, Henry retreated to his room, but Regina and Emma settled on the couch. Regina lay back with her book on the couch kicking off her heels. Emma sat down and lifted Regina’s legs. She scooted so Regina’s butt was touching her thighs. Regina didn’t even blink as she started her book. Emma was silent and sighed loudly as she fiddled with the pages, but Regina was sure she wasn’t really reading.

            “So uh you wanna have sex instead while we have free time?” Emma asked her.  Regina chuckled behind her book as she felt Emma’s hand going up her skirt.

            “No its reading time,” Regina told her. “I haven’t been able to finish this since before we left New York.”

            “Regi come on, I still think you’re beautiful.” She stroked Regina’s thighs and ran her hand over Regina’s lower stomach. She did note it wasn’t as flat as before, almost like she was just a few weeks pregnant. Regina bit her lower lip.

            “Henry will hear us, so no,” Regina told her before she pushed Emma’s hand back.

             “Not if we’re really…really…quiet,” Emma told her in a sing song voice as she moved easily pushing up Regina’s skirt and discarding her book. Regina sucked in her breath as she felt Emma kissing on her body.  “You are beautiful.” Regina out right moaned and bit her lip when the buttons at the top of her dress were undone, and Emma was biting on her nipple through her bra. Regina blushed hard when the bra became wet.

            “You don’t have to be embarrassed or explain,” Emma told her ignoring the breast milk. She’d had a scare with Henry during pregnancy, and the doctor had prepared her for the event that she would still get her milk in. She shouldn’t have expected anything from Regina; they hadn’t really had a chance to fully touch on what was going on with her. Regina just kissed her hungrily in response as she tossed her book to the side. There was no pretending now that this wasn’t happening.

            “You know you’re going to have to dump the pirate like yesterday now, right?” Regina asked her.

            “We’ll worry about him later, right now I don’t wanna think about him.” Emma moved to slip Regina’s panties off before Regina pushed her off.

            “No, no stop, we can’t do this not yet, it’s too soon,” Regina told her firmly. “Even if I have to call you Miss Swan to keep you at bay we are not having sex yet.” Emma groaned.

            “Oh don’t say Miss Swan, I swear it’s like you’re conjuring my little Swan up by evoking that name.” Regina looked down at the bulge in Emma’s pants it seemed she was still just a little bit big.

            “Fine, I’ll find something else to call you, we can’t have you getting big in the middle of dinner now can we,” Regina told her as she sat up straight and fixed her dress.

            “It only gets that big for you,” Emma smirked. Regina rolled her eyes and laughed.

            “I bet it does,” Regina murmured as she picked up her book. Suddenly she looked at Emma searching her face for something. Emma wasn’t sure until she spoke next. “Are you upset I said no?”

            “You can always tell me no, no is no, and I completely understand, you’ve been hurt, and I need to respect that. I’m the one that always tries to pick up where we left off well the good bits anyway.” Regina nodded.

            “Yes…” She trailed off a far away look in her eyes. Emma gently lay a hand on her shoulder.

            “Hey where did you go?” Emma asked her softly. Regina came back and gave her a soft smile.

            “No where important, what matters is I’m here and now we’re going to work together for a better future.” Emma smiled more and nodded. Regina leaned over and gave her a kiss. Emma deepened it but kept her hands to herself so Regina allowed the make out session. Emma was so turned on as she let out a moan as she orgasmed a little and to her surprise ejaculated.

            “We’re going to have to be a lot more careful in the future especially if you ejaculate like a virgin boy,” Regina breathed as she released her from the kiss and saw the wet spot forming in Emma’s pants. Emma quickly stood up a dark blush appearing on her cheeks, and headed for the downstairs bathroom. Emma only came back once she had gone back to normal and had managed to finally conjure up fresh pants. She put the others in the laundry room. By the time Henry came down blushing hard it looked as if they had been reading the entire time.

            “Emma!” Regina exclaimed just as he got to the door.  Henry looked as if he were about to turn and run thinking perhaps they weren’t finished.

            “What?” Emma asked.

            “You’re covered in hives!” Regina exclaimed.

            “What?” Emma asked, and she looked at her hands and saw the red spots.

            “Oh no, I guess I’m allergic to shrimp,” Emma moaned.

            “You didn’t have shrimp before today?”  Regina asked her frowning. She never would have made shrimp if she had known Emma was allergic.

            “Once, but I only got some diarrhea, I thought it was bad seafood.”

            “No, we’re going to the doctor now, you make sure Neal’s diaper bag is well packed and I’ll go get him.” Regina hurried up the stairs past Henry who was grateful to have something else on his mind as he grabbed his shoes and jacket. Emma made sure the diaper bag was packed with the essentials before Regina brought down a groggy Neal and strapped him in his car seat.  Once Regina had on her heels and jacket they went out to her Mercedes and she drove them to the hospital.

             “Emma stop scratching,” Regina ordered. “You’re going to make it worse.”

            “I can’t help that it’s itchy,” Emma complained. Regina shook her head at Emma.

            “If you don’t stop I’m going to treat you like a little kid,” Regina told her. Emma huffed and crossed her arms, but less than one minute later she was scratching at a spot under her jeans. Regina waved her hand and Emma found them stuck in a pair of mittens.

            “Hey,” Emma cried.

            “I told you several times if you didn’t stop there would be consequences,” Regina reminded her sternly as if she were Henry. Henry laughed as Emma crossed her arms again and pouted, but eventually she tried to scratch again, but found it impossible in the thick mittens. Finally, though they were called back, and Emma was given some medication.

            “That should clear you up in no time, you don’t seem to have any of the life-threatening symptoms, but you should probably avoid shellfish like crabs, lobster, and shrimp. But oysters and clams stuff like that are usually okay,” the female doctor told her.

            “Wow you’re good, Whale would have had to look that up,” Emma commented.

            “Of course, he would have thankfully, he’s not the only doctor in town, Calliope used to be only my personal physician.”

            “Good to know I can see someone else.” Calliope beamed at her. Emma also noted she was from Regina’s old kingdom and not her mother’s. It would probably explain why she had still been so friendly towards Regina. Dr. Whale was often very indifferent. Calliope wrote them a prescription for antihistamines. Regina spoke with her quietly though before she got her own prescription Henry saw well two he noted.  He didn’t say anything until they were parked down the street from Happy’s pharmacy.

            “Why did you get two prescriptions mom?” Henry asked as they walked. Emma looked at her alarmed.

            “Relax its just birth control and an antidepressant just to help me get up in the morning. Archie and I had been discussing it before and I couldn’t decide and then I got pregnant so there was really no choice on the matter at all.”

            “Birth control, why do you need birth control?” Henry frowned.

            “So, I don’t get pregnant at the next available opportunity,” Regina replied. “Speaking of which remind me to teach you the birth control spell when we get back.”

            “Huh why, you know it and you’re on birth control,” Emma commented lazily. “I mean I am the one with the situation here.” Regina chuckled.

            “Oh, you’re so cute thinking it only goes one way, haven’t you learned anything while living here?” Regina asked her.

            “I’ve learned a great deal and what do you mean?” Emma asked. Henry also looked curious.

            “When two women or two men with magic have shared true love, their magic can mingle and things start happening like unexpected babies. It’s a little less common if only one has magic or weak magic, but two strong magic wielders well that’s different. And it will bypass any pill or condoms we use. So, we need a triple method.”  Emma looked sick.

            “So, you mean I could have just as easily ended up super knocked up that night?” Emma asked. Regina nodded.

            “No, don’t do that, I want Charlotte back,” Henry told them frustrated.

            “Henry, I understand that, and I want Charlotte back too, but I have to take care of me. I have to come to better terms with what happened, and I even have to come to terms with the fact that Charlotte isn’t Charlotte anymore. She feels familiar, but it’s not her. I have to come to terms with that before I let this new baby in. I don’t want to always be wishing for something else when she does something I sense maybe Charlotte wouldn’t have done.” They made it to the pharmacy and both Regina and Emma put their prescriptions in. Emma noted that it was the pill for the both of them, though she didn’t think Regina would be taking the green potion any time soon. 

            “I need twenty minutes,” Happy told them.

            “Great we’ll shop,” Regina told him grabbing a basket and walking away. Henry followed her and then wished he hadn’t as Regina survey the condom selection.  Neal cooed in his stroller. Henry blushed extra hard as he saw Regina trying to decide between the XL and the XXL. Emma walked over and grabbed the XXL.

            “Stop trying to make a show you know, I fit that size,” Emma whispered but it was only loud enough for them to hear as Henry got redder. Emma apparently hadn’t noticed he could hear them.

            “I wasn’t, I was just deciding on what flavor condom I would prefer,” Regina told her. “And right now, I don’t think you can fit into those.”

            “You’re right and I don’t want to use the extra smalls I have left over from Hook.” Regina snorted as she bit back a laugh.

            “I knew all that talk, and his ship had to be a mask.”

            “Every villain has got a mask for something,” Emma replied. “Anyway, those are old because it’s been so long…” Regina just grabbed new ones to shut her up.

            “Why do you guys do this to me?” Henry asked them. They both glanced back.

            “I thought you’d be in the candy aisle,” Regina commented before turning back to what they had decided on and checking the expiration date in clear view of Henry.

            ‘Always lead by example,’ Regina thought. ‘Or at least try too.’

            “What size do you wear do you think?” Emma asked Regina. Regina shrugged.

            “Dunno guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

            “Hmm…can’t go wrong with regular,” Emma decided aloud as she grabbed a box and turned to follow Regina who was now grabbing oatmeal. Henry just blushed even more.

            “Do I even wanna know what you’re going to do with that?” Henry asked wondering what the oatmeal was for.

            “Regina if you wanted oatmeal we could have gotten it from the store.” Regina rolled her eyes at them both.

            “You get your mind out of the gutter, and you this is not for eating, and its ground special for baths to help with your itchy skin.”

            “Oh well if it helps with itching get two of those,” Emma grinned.  Regina chuckled.

            “One is enough I think your hives will be clearing up by tomorrow.” Regina grabbed some q tips and tampons next.

            “Oh my God is that what the extra small ones are for?” Henry asked.

            “Henry,” Emma cried. “I thought your mother gave you the talk.”

            “Yeah, she did, but she didn’t mention these things you put into extra small condoms,” he whispered.

            “Henry these aren’t for sex, I’m sorry I didn’t go more into detail, but you remember I did at least say that girls get their period?” Henry nodded. “I know they’re a little phallic shape, but inside are just little wads of cotton. It’s for soaking up all the blood. This isn’t for pleasure this is for cleanliness.”

            “Wait you bleed, shouldn’t you see a doctor about that?” Henry asked.

            “Henry it’s completely natural for a girl to bleed monthly, it means she’s fertile.”

            “But I’ve never seen you buy these, and I’ve been exploring through your room unless you keep it in the locked drawer.” Emma blushed knowing what was in the locked drawer.

            “No, they stay in the bathroom, and well I didn’t have to before because no one’s as cruel as your mother. Decades of bliss and she comes along and ruins it in one night. Speaking of which…” Regina grabbed a bottle of midol and went over the candy selection until she found her red vines.

            “Sorry, if it makes you feel better it’s working out better than I planned,” Emma told her with a shrug selecting her own candy. Henry didn’t even bother to pretend like he didn’t like the sugar now as he got his own.  Before Emma had come into his life neither he nor Regina would have even looked at the candy section. Regina had never outright said no, but she just tended not to bother. So, he had never bothered besides she had made much better sweets at home.

            “This is your fault too,” Henry told Emma indicating the candy. “Mom and I never would have done this, and you know she didn’t even tell me no not once.”

            “This is your fault,” Regina complained lightly to Emma in complete agreement with her son. “You eat like a child and you’re corrupting us.”  Emma grinned big in that moment.

            “You’re welcome, you know you two aren’t mad, I brighten up your day,” Emma told them.

            “Say nothing or her ego might collapse the building.” Henry chuckled at Regina’s words. Neal giggled from his stroller as they put all their purchases on the counter. The bell dinged as they waited for Happy to return. 

            “Swan,” Hook greeted.

            “Hook,” Emma greeted turning around. Regina crossed her arms as she turned to glare at the pirate. “What are you doing here?”

            “Came to pick up a prescription,” Hook told her as he walked in closer to her. Emma looked genuinely concerned. “What happened to you, did she poison you?” Emma shook her head quickly.

            “No, I just found out I’m allergic to shrimp the hard way,” Emma told him.

            “Well that’s shame, I love a good shrimp, guess I’ll be tossing that off the boat.” He sauntered towards them some more.

            “Are you, all right?” Emma asked. “What’s wrong with you?” She could already smell the rum on him. She wondered when he was ever not having a drink.

            “Nothing love, just know I’ll be good as new by the time you’re done apologizing to her.”  He sent a half smile at Regina before he went to the counter and took his bag on his hook from Happy, as Happy was on his way back over to them. He walked back out without another word.

            ‘The fuck why is she not questioning him more about what he has, is she insane???’ Regina thought.

            “What, why are you glaring at me, I’ll do it, when I’m not sick I swear,” Emma told her.

            “That’s not why I’m glaring, I’m glaring because you didn’t press him more,” Regina told him. She turned to Happy. “Dwarf what prescription did he pick up?”

            “My name isn’t Dwarf and I can’t tell you, he does have a right to medical privacy,” Happy told her. Regina sighed and started taking off her gloves.

            “Oh my God it’s a penicillin shot please don’t burn me or my shop.” Regina smirked.

            “Why does he need that?” Regina asked him as she paused in taking off her gloves, but looked as if she would still do it, though she had no intention of lighting anything on fire.

            “Regina, you’re not going to set him on fire,” Emma told sternly. “Relax Happy.”

              “Syphilis!” Happy exclaimed. Emma passed out.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

            “Mom!” Henry cried. Regina just turned and caught her. They all surrounded her, and Regina patted her face gently as she lay on the floor until she woke up.

            “What happened?”  Emma asked.

            “You’re sick is what, we need to get you home and resting, your antihistamines must be kicking in,” Regina lied. Emma nodded. She helped Emma stand and they gave her some water.” Happy returned to his place behind the counter and rang up their items after a glare from Regina. They paid, and Henry kept a close eye on Emma the entire way back to the car. Regina drove them back to the hospital though. And then they all just sat quietly in the waiting room again.

            “So, we’re just not going to….” Henry started.

            “No, we’re not,” Emma told him her voice tight; she could hardly breathe in her opinion. “Just sit quietly.”  Henry nodded and returned his attention to Regina cuddling with his little Uncle. He was getting restless at all the sitting around. This wasn’t as interesting as looking at stuff from his stroller or sleeping. Regina stood up with him and took his diaper bag into the bathroom just as he was farting up a storm.

            “Ooh you’re as bad as your nephew was,” Regina murmured as she changed him on the changing table.” Neal just giggled and wet his diaper again as soon as she had the clean one on. She blew on his stomach making him laugh, move his arms, and kick his legs. Regina smiled at him and changed him again, before she began to dress him after one last blow to his stomach.

            ‘I wish I could have heard her laugh,’ Regina thought even as she smiled at Neal. Once he was all dressed they returned and they were being called. She gave Neal to Henry before leaving with Henry. They were both back in under five minutes having gotten their blood drawn. Then they finally headed home. They were just settling in and Regina was preparing for dinner while Emma rested on the couch, Henry snuck in some screen time, and Neal settled into his high chair. She gave some baby food to play in and eat in at his leisure to keep him occupied while she chopped various herbs. While she was working the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on the towel tucked into her pocket of her apron as she walked towards the door. When she opened it, she was engulfed in a hug.

            “Regina!” Roland exclaimed.

            “Hey Roland,” Regina greeted. “What are you two doing here?”

            “Uh you invited me,” Robin replied. “Or was I supposed to come over tomorrow?” He frowned. “I’ve been really out of sorts so sorry if I mixed up the days. But look I brought you a little present in exchange for a little gift of my own.” He held up a keg full of the Merry Men’s special brew. He looked down at Roland and back up at her pleadingly.

             “Oh right I completely forgot we were supposed to work out.” He nodded. They had mentioned boxing together, but hadn’t set any concrete plans. Robin and Roland looked as if neither of them had, had a good night’s sleep either.  She let them in and helped Roland with his shoes.

            “Henry’s playing video games in the den, I’m sure if you ask really nicely he will let you play.” Roland nodded happily and ran off into the house already knowing the way. Robin took his shoes off before they both went into the kitchen.

            “They asked you to baby sit how insensitive,” Robin grumbled.

            “No, Emma’s babysitting to make amends for lying, but she didn’t know she was allergic to shrimp, so we spent the afternoon at the hospital.” Regina grabbed him a mug and slid it across the counter.

            “Thanks for going along with it by the way, Roland’s been well torn up finding out that his mum really is dead and not understanding that you can’t be his new mum.” Regina frowned.

             “Poor kid, he can’t be doing well either after seeing Cruella shot.” Robin shrugged.

            “I told him that Henry made it right again and we put her back over the town line, so we were safe, knowing she’s okay has greatly decreased the nightmares.” Regina nodded.

            “Still if you need a forgetting potion I can make one.” He nodded.

            “I’ll think about it.” Regina nodded as she returned to chopping. Baby Neal fussed. “Oh, hey favorite Charming no fussing, we were having fun right?” He babbled, and Regina smiled at him. Once he was occupied again with playing in his food she turned back to her work as Robin poured himself a drink.

            “Oh, by the way, you may want to get yourself down to the hospital and tested for any sexually transmitted diseases.”

            “What’s that?” Robin asked. She was just finished explaining when Emma came in looking miserable.

            “Regina, you told him about the syphilis and Hook?” Emma asked upset.

            “Um…no I hadn’t actually,” Regina told her as Emma went red in the face.

            “Oh, so I really should go get tested because I really might have something.” They nodded.

            “We can’t be sure when he got it before or after the second curse, and with Emma, and then I was with her and she wouldn’t have known, and now we have a bit of a problem.”

            “Oh, which reminds me I’ll have to test Zelena or it might harm the baby,” Regina commented. Robin looked worried. Regina stopped chopping and took out her cell. Once she was done Robin relaxed.

            “Regina,” Emma moaned shuffling over and leaning on her.

            “What is it?” Regina asked her. She turned her head slightly to kiss Emma’s head. Again, it was back to being too chaste for Emma’s taste, but also comforting because Regina did accidentally give her something she was allergic too.

             ‘God if my parents saw this, they would die laughing saying she had poisoned me,’ Emma thought with an internal grumble.

            “I’m itchy please take the mittens off,” Emma pleaded. Regina chuckled. Emma swore it was her evil queen laugh, and that she was both worried and enjoying Emma’s misery too much.

            “No, you’ll break open skin, wait until I can sit down with you.” Emma pouted but Regina ignored her as she returned to dinner.

            “You think Henry would mind spending a little more time with Roland?” Robin asked them.

            “No why?”  Emma asked him.

            “He’s a forest boy, and Mary Margaret was saying he should be in school at his age here. He doesn’t have friends and there seems to be this divide in town I’ve noticed between the kids brought over in the first curse and those brought over in the second. I mean the parents too of the kids that were already here act like they’re nobles here.”

            “Some of them are,” Regina reminded him as she waved her hand and another cup appeared. He automatically poured her some beer.

            “You too, Emma?” Robin asked but Emma was already eagerly grabbing a glass in her hands.

            “Just like half, because we must look after Neal,” Regina told Robin as he finished her cup. He poured half of Regina’s back into his glass before handing it over. He poured Emma some.

            “But back to Roland, I was hoping he could teach him about this world before I put him in school. I’ve even been wondering if we should move into town. And New York was hard, we didn’t send him to school there either, you know, and he didn’t make any friends.”

            “That’s sad, I’m sure Henry wouldn’t mind taking him around and showing him how things work,” Regina told him.

            “Yeah, what are the school fees?” Robin asked.

            “It’s free it’s public school despite their uniforms, although I assume you have to pay for that don’t you?” Emma asked.

            “You mean you don’t know what your son needs for school?” Regina asked her incredulous as she began to stuff pork chops with her herbal mixture. “Seriously he lived with mainly you for like a fucking half a year.” Emma blushed.

            “Yeah, but I didn’t have to buy his school uniform,” Emma told her as Henry came in with Roland clearly looking for snacks. “Stop pretending like his report cards didn’t come here anyway, I never even saw one.”

            “And you didn’t think to go look for one, what if he was hiding it?”

            “I reasoned he was doing fine,” Emma told her.

            “Mom, you’re digging yourself into a hole back out now,” Henry told her. “Hi Robin.”

            “Hey Henry,” Robin greeted as he watched Emma. Henry went into the pantry and came back with a granola bar for both him and Roland.

            “Wait so what happened to your report cards then?” Emma asked him.

            “Mom got them, and we had some forcefully long chats I couldn’t ignore, and then she took me for new uniforms,” Henry told her. “I never went to school mom what did you think was happening at school?” 

            “You went….” Regina and Henry both looked at her with a raised eyebrow or Henry tried. “Okay so I see I’m in a deep hole.”

            “All I ask is you don’t piss on me and call it rain,” Regina told her.  Robin snorted into his beer.

            “Now everything makes sense, you really are your father’s daughter,” Robin laughed. Emma blushed.

            “Shut up,” Emma grumbled. Baby Neal laughed.

            “Don’t worry favorite Charming, you’re going to benefit from my intelligence unlike your sister,” Regina told him. He giggled some more making Emma glare at her brother.

            “Shut up,” Emma grumbled some more. Louder she spoke to Henry. “Henry, what do you say about teaching Roland to be a 21st century boy like what’s cool and how to use certain things?”

            “Oh of course he’s kinda like my little bro,” Henry grinned at him. Roland smiled up at him.

            “I missed you Henry, you’re the only one that plays with me.”

            “We’ll change that,” Henry told him as they left the kitchen again. Baby Neal watched them go and cried until Regina gave him an easily cleaned toy he could bite on, it was a flexible little ball. Regina seasoned the outside of her pork chops before pan searing them for a bit and transferring them into her oven. Next, she steamed some green beans and cooked a beautiful mushroom sauce to go on top of the meat.

            “Henry!” Regina called out of the kitchen. “Can you set the table in the next ten minutes please!”

            “Yes mom!” Henry called back. Regina cleaned up Neal easily though he protested.

            “All right now you come here and sit.” Regina waved her hand and a box appeared as Emma sat next to her. Regina took off one mitten and began to file down Emma’s nails.

            “Oh Regina!” Emma protested.

            “Shush you don’t get to protest with me, what I say goes,” Regina reminded her. Emma huffed and let Regina file her nails down to absolutely nothing in her opinion. She noted though that she couldn’t scratch with them enough to hurt herself. Once the table was set though Emma took Neal eager to prove to Regina she could handle parenting now and be even better with Henry. She was careful to listen to everything Regina was telling Robin about the school and what Roland would need.

            “So, the camp is pretty dependent on hand outs and hunting. I mean even what I had in New York, you sent,” Robin reminded her as he helped her carry food in.

            “You need a job, I’m sure we can figure something out for you,” Regina told him.

            “We do need to expand the police force, and you come with us anyway, I could add on a deputy, Mulan was thinking about joining anyway.”

            “I don’t know, law enforcement and I aren’t really old friends, plus I heard Nottingham thinking about applying as well.”

            “Maybe it’s time to change your relationship with him,” Emma commented. “He did apply, but he won’t have unchecked power here, and you’d certainly help keep him in line.”

            “Emma’s right, besides you can’t steal here, you’d be stealing from the very people you agreed to protect, besides not all the nobles here are living like they did in the Enchanted Forest. Like Moe French he’s a Florist, but he couldn’t afford to live in this part of town.”

            “Well I suppose I ought to become an even more honest man, I tended bar for a while, no reason I can’t change.” They nodded. Henry showed her his hands as she put his plate down.  Roland followed suit and she saw his hands were quite dirty from the forest.

            “You, young man, go into the kitchen and we’ll take care of those dirty fingers,” Regina told him.

            “But I always eat like this,” Roland complained. “Daddy doesn’t clean his hands.”

            “But daddy is going to start,” Robin told him. “Look I’m going into the kitchen too.” Roland followed him. Regina put his plate down, and she showed him how to clean his hands and use a nail brush. She had to use the end of nail file, but she got them both sparkling clean. Regina warmed up some puree chicken and carrots for baby Neal.  She handed it to Emma.

            “What’s this?” Emma asked. “I thought he only had like sweet potatoes and one thing of peas I can’t believe you already got down his throat.”

            “No I made steamed chicken earlier, and steamed carrots for him earlier. I threw out what Mary Margaret brought over,” Regina told her as she sat. Emma looked at her open mouthed.

            “You made your own baby food just like that,” Emma told her snapping her fingers.

             “Well yeah it’s not hard; in fact, it’s like ten times easier in this world.”  Regina told her as she began to eat like everyone else.

            “You never fail to impress me,” Emma commented. She moved to feed Neal.” He turned his head and pushed the spoon away already getting some on his hand. “Oh Neal come on, you already ate peas now you won’t eat carrots?” She tried again, but he refused. He started crying as Henry facepalmed at Emma.

            “She’s new at this mom, she didn’t have the benefit of you raising me,” Henry reminded Regina as she ate.

            “I know Henry, Emma doesn’t have anything to prove with me as far as babies go,” Regina told him.

            ‘Oh, she’s so cute when she struggles,’ Regina thought. ‘I know she’d come through even if she doesn’t.’ Thoughts of Charlotte started to seep into her mind and she quickly pushed them away. No she couldn’t let those kinds of thoughts throw her into despair or worse yet desperation and rush whatever this was between her and Emma. If she rushed she could find herself back at the start and she couldn’t go through that again waiting for Emma to ditch Hook and worse, she might not get pregnant again. Emma would of course be careful now that they had contraception, and with Hook in the mix she wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

            “Why don’t I give it a go, kids can be stubborn,” Robin suggested. “Roland didn’t like his baby food at first too.”

            “If you think you can.” Emma switched places with Robin. He took the food and put a little bit of carrot on the spoon again.

            “Okay Neal, open up so the arrow can find its target,” Robin told him. He flew the spoon around making it whizz through the air like an arrow as he made swishing noises.  And when he was going in he made a face that said ah, and Neal opened his mouth. “Bullseye!” Neal ate his food and giggled happily. Emma pouted as everyone else chuckled.

            “Let me try,” Emma insisted after Robin got him to eat twice more. Emma tried again using the airplane to replace the arrow and nothing. She tried to use the arrow again and he still refused, and so she tried Regina’s method of feeding the monster and he only began to cry, and was covered in food as he spit out whatever Emma did get in his mouth.

            “Emma its okay, eat your dinner, he’s probably ready for a bottle now,” Regina told her as she finished her dinner. She took her plate already and came back with tea and Neal’s bottle. She got Neal all cleaned up amid his cries before she sat cross legged with him in her lap and popped the bottle in his mouth. He cuddled up to her and suckled from his bottle happily.

            “You don’t want seconds though?” Emma asked her as she eager dug into her food. She was sure Regina’s magic is what kept it warm. “I could do that at least, he takes a bottle from me.”

            “No, I’m good, I’m trying to not stay fat remember,” Regina reminded her.

            “Right, so I’ll eat your extra portion.” Emma saluted her.

            “I guess,” Regina told her unhappily as she watched Emma pack it away. “Like really where does it all go, and you look like that?” Emma blushed.

            “I’m not sure,” Emma told her. Regina used magic to pour her tea along with some sugar before she used one hand to feed Neal and the other stir in her sugar and take a drink while everyone else had seconds, she sat Neal up and her right hand supported his chest while she patted his back gently and steadily until he burped. She wiped his mouth on his bib before he fussed and reached for his bottle. So, she cradled him again and returned the bottle to his mouth. After dinner Henry ran around with Roland chasing him while Robin sat down with the keg in front of the television.

            “How am I going to support another kid by myself?” Robin asked Regina as she bounced Neal in her lap. He giggled happily and cried when ever Emma tried to play with him or hold him.

            “You won’t be alone, you forget this is my niece or nephew we’re talking about, you think I won’t give you a hand?” Regina asked him.

            “Well honestly no because it’s Zelena, and because of Charlotte, not because you don’t care but because it’s painful,” Robin told her truthfully. Regina sighed.

            “It hurts but I’m not going to begrudge someone else their kid. This kid is going to be family, and I don’t plan on it hating me or me it, I will help you get everything you need and get set up in a home. It’s quite cold up here, and probably for the best if the baby isn’t sleeping outside.

            “Yes, it’s already hard enough with Roland,” Robin sighed. “If Marion were here, I wouldn’t have to worry about where the baby will be at least now I know Roland will be at school. But where do I take a newborn?”

            “Cinderella is running a day care at her mommy and me classes,” Emma told him. “Also, you may want to consider that the baby could stay with Zelena.” Regina and Robin looked at Emma as if she were crazy.

            “What think about it if you take her baby, you’ll just be proving to the fairies that they were right to try and take Charlotte, that you were too evil after Zelena isn’t anywhere you weren’t just a year ago or so. Or that Henry doesn’t deserve to be here is all I’m saying.” Regina sat back with a sigh as she looked at Neal. There was a time she would have been too evil to baby sit the latest charming even if she had given up on her quest to kill them.

            “She’s right.”

            “What are you insane?” Robin asked her.

            “No, listen she’s right we should give Zelena a chance to change, maybe nine months in the psych ward will help her evaluate her life even, but we will keep the cuff on her. That will keep her from doing magic or running off to Oz or God knows where with the baby. I could have never changed without Henry, and maybe this baby’s unconditional love is exactly what she needs.”

            “Supervised visits,” He told her. Regina nodded. They talked some more about him joining the police force before he took an exhausted Roland home with some leftovers. Emma supervised Henry in cleaning up the kitchen while Regina took Neal upstairs to change him for bed.

              “Goodnight mom, in case I’m already out before you’re done with Neal,” Henry told her. He gave her a hug and kiss goodnight which she returned before she went upstairs. Right on time Mary Margaret called with David to tell him goodnight. He cooed over the phone to them before they hung up and Regina settled down to read one of the books Mary Margaret brought though she changed it more to her liking. He always preferred her stories where the   heroes were called out for their stupidity.  She turned down the lights of the room after the story and rocked him as she paced. Eventually she had him swaddled and in bed as he fell asleep. Regina went into her closet and ran her hands over her face as she kicked her heels off. 

            ‘Fuck me this is so hard, I want my baby,’ Regina cried as she thought. Tears spilled down her cheeks slowly at first before they picked up steam. She had been crying a lot lately. Struggling to control herself as the sobs quietly vibrated through her body she began to change into her silk nightie before she went into the bathroom and drank some epsom salts to dry up her milk faster. She had tried cabbage but while it relieved her physical pain it didn’t do anything for her milk.

            “Regi?” Emma called. “Can I come in?”  Regina wiped her mouth and cringed at the taste before she went to the door and let Emma inside. Emma shut the door quietly behind her she was already ready for bed. Regina just turned and went back to the sink as she put away the salts.

            “What’s the Epsom salt for?” Emma asked as he watched Regina move mechanically as she picked up her toothbrush and toothbrush and begin brushing her teeth.

            “Drying up breast milk,” Regina answered quietly before she rinsed her mouth. They stared at each other for a long moment through the mirror both thinking it that that was Charlotte’s milk. That Regina needed to feed Charlotte, but Charlotte no longer existed to eat. Regina looked away from her abruptly and returned to her routine, going through a familiar ritual always helped her find some semblance of control again. Emma hesitated to touch Regina sensing that drawing more attention to what she had just said wouldn’t go over well so she just turned to the second sink to the left of her love.

            ‘I should do more to comfort her, she’s hurting so much because of me,’ Emma thought. Regina tied her long hair back with a head band before she wiped off her make up. Emma noted that the dark circles were no longer as prominent as they had been a few nights ago. That itself was a relief to her as maybe she was indeed offering some comfort to Regina after all.

            “What?” Regina asked as she patted her face dry after washing in her sink. Regina had double sinks, so she could delude herself into thinking that someone might be close enough to share the space. For a long time, Henry had lightly shared the space before he began to get himself ready for bed with minimal help from her. Now Emma had a few things she kept in a travel bag.

            ‘I should talk to Henry about Emma moving in, it’s silly she even has a travel bag that she leaves here anyway,’ Regina thought as she watched Emma preparing to brush her own teeth.

            “Nothing, it just always amazes me to see you without your make up, you’re just so gorgeous, a small part of me hoped it was just the makeup, but no you’re really that fucking gorgeous,” Emma grinned letting Regina hear the teasing tone in her voice and false jealousy. She wiggled her eyebrows at Regina. Regina couldn’t help as a smile tugged at her lips, and she tried hard to hide it. Emma grinned even harder before she began to brush her teeth. Even if Regina never outright laughed, she knew it was otherwise impossible to put a smile on that beautiful face when Regina was feeling down. And she was in an elite class of people who could manage it, that thought made her smile even more as she began the process of cleaning her teeth.

            “You’re gorgeous too you know,” Regina told her after a few moments of watching Emma smile around her toothbrush.

            “Why, cause I look like my dad?” Emma asked with an evil grin as Regina’s eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled at the thought of David.

            ‘Eww thank God I don’t see either of her parents one way or the other in her physically.’ Regina thought.

            “Your father put you up to that one didn’t he?” Regina asked her glaring as Emma gave her, her cutest grin before she began to rinse her mouth out.

            “He might have, he wanted me to hit you during a more sexualized moment, but I reminded him that I wasn’t trying to turn you off.” They both laughed then, and Emma was pleased at herself for making such a beautiful sound emanate from the woman she loved.  

            “And to answer your question, thankfully you are your own person, and while you both have a dopey grin, it’s not the same because yours makes me wanna kiss you…sometimes, and his makes me wanna punch him in the face.” Emma laughed. Regina slid over the face wash.  Emma tied her hair back as Regina took her hair down and began to detangle starting at the ends before she began brushing.

            “Oh, you really are a fairytale princess,” Emma commented when she realized Regina was still brushing her hair and counting at that. Regina snorted.  

            “It’s not a fairytale thing, it’s a woman thing, I mean today the same rules don’t apply, but you’re supposed to brush your hair for at least twenty minutes at night. Ten minutes in the morning if you have time for healthy hair.”  Emma scratched her neck.

            “Too much work,” Emma commented.  Regina turned and ran Emma a bath.

             “Get undressed you should have had the oatmeal bath earlier.” Emma pouted but dared not listen to Regina as she looked at her sternly. Regina mixed in the oatmeal and Emma sank into in Regina’s bath. It was big enough for two and as usual relaxing as hell.

            “Oh, the rest of me feels great,” Emma said rubbing water on her face and neck to sooth the itch. Regina turned back to her brushing as she sat on the stool in her bathroom.  Once she had finished, she braided her hair in a loose braid before pinning it up off her neck. She crossed her legs and began to file her nails a bit and clean under them. Henry came and knocked on the door.

            “Come in,” Regina called. Emma sank under the water more.

            “Night moms,” Henry told them. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek again.

            “You brush your teeth?” Emma asked him like they planned.

            “Yes mom,” Henry answered.

            “And you showered?” Emma asked. Henry was becoming a teenager and lately had been missing out on a shower to Regina’s disgust. Although Emma had to secretly admit in her head that was likely her fault after their year in New York. Before that she was sure that kid would have never missed a shower.

            “Yes mom,” He told her.

            “You brush your hair?” Regina asked. He grinned at her.

            “I’ll do it in twenty minutes I promise, then can I read comics for a little while before I try to sleep.” Regina nodded.

            “Sure sweetie, you can sleep in tomorrow, we’ll cut your hair tomorrow it’s getting a little long.”  She stroked his hair out of his eyes and he grinned.

            “I can cut my own hair mom,” Henry told her. Regina gave him a sad smile.

            ‘My little prince is not so little anymore,’ Regina thought with a smile.

            “Are you sure?”  Regina asked him. He nodded. She leaned forward and opened a drawer.  She handed him the scissors and comb she used for his hair. He took them and gave her a last goodnight hug before he waved to Emma and he was gone.  Regina quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

            “Oh Regi, its okay, think of the wonderful person he’s turning into,” Emma told her from the tub.

            “I know, but still….” Regina cried quietly. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. It took her a few more minutes before she was able to get ahold of herself.

            “You okay now?” Emma asked getting out of the bath and wrapping a towel around her. She hugged Regina from behind and kissed her cheek.

            “Yes, I don’t know why I’m crying, you’re basically a kid anyway so I’ll have you to take care of.” Emma pouted as she glared at Regina through the mirror.

            “Glad to see your sense of humor is still intact under all those tears.”  Regina chuckled.

            “Yeah I’m sorry I can’t help it, my emotions are a mess still, I hope they get better soon, I can’t take all this extra crying.” Regina stood up and made Emma sit after she had dried herself off before she brushed her hair for the allotted twenty minutes.

            “I should have taken a before and after picture of your hair, I swear, it’s like night and day,” Regina commented as Emma marveled at how shiny it was. “Oh dear look at the state of your ends, when Henry’s done tomorrow I’ll cut your ends.”

            “They aren’t that bad,” Emma reasoned. Regina looked at her. Emma sighed. “Okay so it’s been a while.” Regina nodded as she cleaned up her bathroom including her bathtub while Emma dressed in her pajamas which consisted of a wife beater and booty shorts, and quietly turned on her cartoons. Thankfully Neal usually slept in a much louder and brighter apartment. Regina glanced out and watched them both for a moment. She couldn’t see Neal as his crib was on Emma’s side of the bed, but a part of her imagined that it was Charlotte in that crib. She closed the bathroom door and pretended to use the toilet as the tears silently fell. She was crying for so long she didn’t notice Emma come in to check on her until she was just leading her to bed. She pulled her in bed and cuddled her from behind.

            “Just think of something else, like how stupid my cartoons are,” Emma told her.

            “They aren’t stupid…” Regina told her quietly through tears.

            “Oh you’re cute trying to pretend different, but I know you think they’re pretty stupid,” Emma told her making Regina chuckle. Being in Emma’s arms made her feel like everything just might be okay, that they could be stable enough to plan for a baby. But Hook was still a nagging feeling, she couldn’t let this drag on, Emma had to be one hundred percent in.

            “I’m not okay with you waiting, you have to break up with Hook tomorrow,” Regina told her after a few minutes of silence and she knew while Emma still had her arms around her, her attention had drifted back to the television. Emma released her, and Regina felt a little sad inside as she felt Emma move and turn towards her bedside.

            “Done,” Emma told her showing her on her phone. “I broke up with him, now I don’t have to hunt him down all over town or something.” Regina looked surprised as Hook started to call. Emma pushed ignore. “He probably won’t believe me for a bit, but I don’t care it’s been said I want you to know I’m serious about staying.” Regina turned in bed and wrapped her arms around Emma.

            “You’re finally only mine,” Regina whispered. Emma smiled.

            “I was really only ever really yours, Regi,” Emma replied. “What do you say we get out of town tomorrow after you do my hair?  I’ve been waiting to catch a local hockey game, and I know a guy.” Regina chuckled.

            “Of course, you know a guy, and what’s hockey, will I like it?” Regina asked her.

            “There’s violence I’m thinking you will actually love it, oh but it might be too loud for Neal.”

            “I’ll get him some noise canceling headphones. Henry and I did baseball once in Boston, before he got into comics.” Emma chuckled. “He hasn’t been a sports kid, but I also haven’t been pushing the issue of sports or anything because I actually got busier.”

            “Time to change that I think.” They both nodded. “Oh, wait what about cooking?”

             “How far are we driving?” Regina asked.

            “Like an hour,” Emma replied.

            “We’ll be fine, they’ll be there around eight, so I need to be home by seven at the latest.” Emma nodded. “Yeah, I’ll prepare some things before we go.” They snuggled, and Emma turned off her phone entirely before turning back to Regina who actually managed to enjoy the cartoons a bit laughing in the appropriate places with Emma, but mostly she just enjoyed Emma’s innocence shining through.  Later that night Emma had to smile as she saw Neal and Regina all curled up together, she must have slept through him crying. In that moment though he woke up again and made his poop face. Before he had time to start crying and wake Regina she gently lifted him and lay out the changing mat that Regina had put on chest at the end of her bed. Once she had him in a fresh diaper she rocked him for a little while and talked to him. She didn’t even see Regina watching her. Once he was asleep Emma climbed into bed with her brother tucked into her side and was surprised when she felt Regina roll over and wrap her arms around her.

            “I knew you could handle a baby,” Regina whispered kissing the back of her neck.

            “I’ll be cuter with our baby I promise,” Emma whispered. Regina smiled against the back of her neck.

            “I know you will.”


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

            “Yeah you wake up early like your nephew, but I bet you’ll start to crash and it will be like waking up the dead,” Regina told Neal as she held him on her hip and poured herself a cup of coffee. She texted Maleficent that she had Neal and would go for a run with her later that night after Henry was in bed and reassure Robin that he hadn’t overslept. She placed Neal in the high chair and gave him his toy while she made omelets for Henry and Emma as well as herself. She gave Neal a little taste, but he happily took a bottle from her.  She sat outside on the patio feeding him as she used magic to hold her book up and read. She couldn’t help but think about the mornings she spent with Henry, the mornings she should be waiting to spend with Charlotte. Sighing she pushed it out of mind. She wouldn’t cry this morning, she would have her baby again, she just needed to give herself time to reset, and time to work it out with Emma. She was going to do better; her baby was going to be joining a happy home. And there would be plenty of mornings spent with them in her arms.

            “Beautiful now if I can just get this same picture of you holding Henry or our child when they were this young or younger that would be the best memory I could have ever saved,” Emma grinned. Regina looked up from her book and rubbing Neal’s back. He had already fallen asleep again on her shoulder after his meal.  Emma held her breakfast in one hand and easily put her phone back in her hoodie pocket before she kissed Regina good morning.

            “Oh, you’re up, what time is it?”

            “Just after eight, normally I might have stayed in bed a little longer but then I noticed you and Neal were gone, thought you might like to tag out. Regina chuckled.

            “No, he’s been quite well behaved like Henry eventually was, I had my morning coffee, he had his bottle, and the only difference is I don’t have to use a book stand to read one handed.”  Emma chuckled.

            “Hmm…. breakfast is good.”  Regina gave her a smile.  “Um…you know maybe it’s too early to ask, but the other house have I totally ruined that for us?”

            “It’s not on fire anymore if that’s what you’re asking,” Regina told her. Emma looked surprised.

            “Maybe we can work on rebuilding it together?” Emma asked her. Regina looked up from her book at Emma. She could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

            “I think…I think it could finally use your personal touch.” Emma smiled. “I think we should let Henry in on the dream house too and we build a new dream house, for our family.”  Emma’s smile got even bigger.

            “Yes, we can work on it together as a family.”  Emma leaned over and gave her another kiss. Once Emma was done with breakfast they went back inside, and Emma took Neal. She put him down to nap in his playpen safely before she helped Regina prepare for dinner in the kitchen by already chopping up certain items.

            “How many courses are we having?” Emma asked.

            “Appetizers deviled eggs topped with salmon caviar instead of salmon. We’ll top it with caviar before serving,” Regina told her as she swirled the yellow yolk back onto the egg whites.  “Afterwards there’s a soup, vegetable and barley soup to be exact. I already started that one before breakfast. It doesn’t take long, but it’s just nice to have this and appetizers out of the way. Then we serve the stuffed sea bass, I made sure they were smaller pieces rather than the usual larges ones for a three-course meal. Then the salad, just a light one with mixed greens and a vinegarette, and then the main course. Which is the flank steak we marinated just now over roasted rosemary potatoes; and finally, dessert which is simple chocolate soufflé.”

            “As much as I love your apple pie, I’m glad you’re not serving it since this is a different kind of dinner.” Regina chuckled as she finished with the appetizers and began to make room in the refrigerator. They were just finishing up around ten when Henry screamed from upstairs and Neal started crying at being woken up. They hurried upstairs though to make sure Henry was safe. When they entered the bathroom, they saw he had shaved a good chunk of hair off the side of his head. It wasn’t bald yet but there would be no hiding it.

            “Henry what the hell I only gave you the scissors on purpose,” Regina told him.

            “I didn’t realize I thought you had just forgotten it,” Henry cried. “Can you fix it?”  Emma slapped her hand against her forehead and rubbed it down her face.

            “Kid man, you were just supposed to trim the ends out of your eyes,” Emma told him.  Regina took the clippers from him.

            “You go down and eat breakfast while we finish setting up for dinner, and then I’ll take care of you.”  He nodded as they went downstairs and as their relief subsided he was okay they began to have a little laugh at him. Emma grabbed Neal along the way and calmed him. She set him up in his high chair next to Henry who talked to him and gave him tiny bits of egg.

            “Here can you give him his green beans?” Regina asked Henry as he finished eating and she took his plate. He nodded and eagerly told him to open up for the monster. Neal ate it up as he laughed.

            “This just really isn’t fair he never laughs when I do these things,” Emma grumbled. Regina chuckled as she went over everything again and made sure everything was ready to be prepared quickly before they cleaned up the kitchen. Once Henry finished breakfast, and Neal cleaned up again, they headed upstairs. Emma sat on the tub bouncing Neal as Regina got set up in her bathroom. Henry sat on her stool as she prepared everything. She looked at him in the mirror and inspected his head.

            “What are you thinking?” Henry asked her.

            “Fade and comb over,” Regina told him. “I’m sure you’ll brush the top back down flat by tomorrow, but hey a mother can have one nice day.” Henry grinned.

            “Okay.”  Regina grinned back she used the clippers and made her first guide line, as Emma watched closely. Once Regina had gone all the way around his head from ear to ear she switched clippers after Henry’s hair was pretty much clean shaven around the edge. She moved up a half inch and with a flicking motion began to remove hair. She brushed away the hair as she went and Emma could see she left only slightly more hair. Emma watched her use different guards as she went upwards on his head. Each time she took away a little less hair.

            “Am I supposed to actually see the difference in his head?” Emma asked her.

            “I’m not done Emma, and no,” Regina told her as she began to remove all her guide lines.

            “Where did you learn to cut hair?” Emma asked.

            “I knew I was getting a boy, I knew I wanted to play in his hair the same way I could a daughter’s , I had time, so I went out and learned to cut hair. I had a few fuck ups on his head when he was a bit younger and didn’t go to school yet. But we used to show off on the playground a bit when we left storybrooke every now and again. I got so many compliments on how cute he was.”  Emma had to appreciate Regina’s skill as Henry’s fuck up to his hair no longer existed. The top was a bit longer as she wet his hair with a spray bottle. Now she only used the comb and scissors to take a few inches off before she took a palmade and rubbed it through his hair before combing it over, the very front was more combed back. Then picked up her clippers she used for the edges of his head and widen his natural part a little bit more, so it was a clear line, and then she did the edges of hair line in the front.

            “Wow, twelve minutes and it’s like you never messed up your hair really bad,” Emma commented as she looked at Henry.

            “Very nice mom, I think I won’t be cutting my own hair from now on.” Regina chuckled as she dusted him off some more.

            “Why don’t you change clothes and then take your Uncle, so I can do your mother’s hair,” Regina suggested.

“Dress casual we’re having a family day and going somewhere fun.”

“Maybe more semi casual!” Regina corrected. “You don’t have anything casual.”  He nodded eagerly and dressed for the day before he took his Uncle. Regina wet Emma’s hair, and only used the scissors on her hair as she got rid of her split ends. As her hair was drying wavy Regina gave her waterfall braid in her hair.

“Wow I actually look damn good,” Emma commented.

“And it only took a little effort,” Regina replied. Emma hit her with the back of her hand lightly making her laugh.

“Shut up you forget you like messy me,” Emma told her as she stood up. “Now you have to do something different to your hair so we’re all done up together.” Regina made a face as she looked at her own hair.

“Or I could just be you for today and throw it a sloppy ponytail.” Henry and Neal giggled, and Emma couldn’t help herself either.

“No, come on, I wanna take a photo of this so these hairstyles lasts longer.” They laughed.

 “After my shower,” Regina agreed.

“We’ll be downstairs then,” Emma told her. She went downstairs with Henry and Neal before Regina hopped in the shower. Once out she did a Dutch braid on both sides of her hair before forming a low bun at the back of her head. She did her make up before dressing in a cashmere sweater dressed with leggings and knee-high boots that had a decent heel.  She liked this one as it didn’t have a turtle neck, as she preferred to wear scarves instead. Once she was ready before she switched purses to a larger one so that they didn’t have to drag Neal’s entire diaper bag into the game.

“Wow Regi….” Emma said going speechless. Emma had dressed in her usual jeans and boots, but a nicer shirt than she was used to seeing on her. She looked gorgeous though with her hair in the new style. Emma couldn’t find the right words, so she just pulled her into a hug and gave her a long kiss.

“Eww Neal we had best come back later, or they might have sex again,” Henry commented heading back to the den. They both chuckled.

“Henry, come back we need to get a move on, and we didn’t have sex.”

“Is Neal all packed up?” Regina asked her as Henry came back. Neal was dressed warmly for the day in his snow suit.

“Yes, I got diapers, wipes, the changing mat, I packed four ounces of the baby food you had unthawed, and I warmed up so it would be room temperature by the time we ate it. I’ve got four bottles of breast milk. I’ve got distraction toys, two changes of clothes, an extra jacket, his hat, extra socks cause he’s always losing those, and I think that’s it.”

“A sling?” Regina asked her. “I figure it’s best to just carry him at the game, and we obviously have to stop and buy noise canceling headphones.” Emma nodded.

“We’ll stop by the house, I’ll text dad to throw it out the door, God only knows if those two are wearing pants.” Emma made a face as her and Henry chuckled.

“Now you know how I felt yesterday.” Regina kissed his forehead.

“Sorry I tried to be quiet.”

“You were, mom wasn’t,” Henry said sending Emma a glare as she blushed hard. Regina laughed.

“Sorry,” Emma grumbled. “Anyway, let’s just take the family selfie.” They all gathered around the dining room table to get the Amaryllis flowers in the back. They took a family photo. Emma posted it on Facebook with the caption rocking new hairstyles together as a family. She didn’t hesitate either to change her relationship status to in a relationship with Regina Mills. Now she just had to wait for Regina to accept it. Regina checked on the kitchen one last time before grabbing water for the car ride and making sure Henry went to the bathroom and Neal was dry before they headed out to the car.

“I say we take the bug because well, I know where to go.” Regina shrugged as they walked out of the house and she carried Neal in his car seat. Emma grinned as she packed the car trunk with Neal’s stroller. Regina secured him behind the driver’s seat so she could easily reach over if she needed too. Henry got in on the other side with his distraction bag and Neal’s diaper bag. 

“This car is safe for infants, though right?” Regina asked Emma as she walked around the car and got into the passenger side.

“Of course, this is a family car,” Emma told her shutting her door for her once she was in. Emma hurried to the driver’s side careful not slip in the snow.

            “Oh, jackets for us,” Regina said. She waved her hand. “Okay they’re in the trunk now and text your dad already so we’re not waiting too long. Emma nodded and did so before they all clicked their seatbelts on and left. They drove into town and Emma pulled up at her usual parking spot outside of her parents’ home. She got out and headed upstairs.

            “Mom, now’s a good time I think to put mom’s key on her keys, so she sees it when she goes to reconnect the key to grandma and grandpa’s.  Regina smiled at him and nodded. Henry and her had talked about it while Emma was changing Neal, and decided going forward with their new start that Emma should have a key and encourage her to start actively thinking about moving in with them. As it was she didn’t really have stuff at Regina’s house and they knew how insecure she could be.

            “Great idea.”  Regina conjured the key to them which was on a little yellow bug keychain, well two keys. One to her house and one to her car since Emma had a thing about always being the one to drive. And Regina wanted to encourage her to let them all sit in the luxury that was her Mercedes, but there was something nostalgic about Emma’s bug. Once it was on they both settled back with their books to wait. Emma came back down after ten minutes and put the sling in the trunk before getting in.

            “Sorry, mom wanted to know what we were up too, said they would come around eight thirty then to be sure. And then I got distracted on the way down the steps because Facebook is like going crazy since you accepted my relationship status.”

            “Oh well let them, I’m sure they will still go crazy in person too. The only people not surprised are your New York friends.”  Regina barely glanced up from her book. Emma nodded and pulled her keys out of the ignition to reattach the key to her parents. She paused though when she saw the new keys and the key chain. She turned in her seat to look at both Regina and Henry who were grinning so similarly behind their books.

            “Is this what I think it is?” Emma asked them.         

            “If you mean is this a gesture from us to you, about our new start then yes,” Henry told her.

            “We want you to think of our home as your home too,” Regina told her. “You shouldn’t have to knock to get into your own home, that’s just silly don’t you think?” Emma was all tears as she hugged Regina and kissed Henry’s forehead when she got him into a one-armed hug.

            “All right no more tears, we’ve got a fun day ahead of us.” Emma nodded, and turned back around. She was about the drive off when Hook was there standing in front of the car.

            “Oh no Swan you get out of the car and talk to me right now,” Hook told her upset. Emma groaned.

            “Just get it out of the way,” Regina told her. Emma sighed and nodded as she turned the car back off and got out of the car. She closed the door and walked around to the sidewalk where Hook joined her, but they still stood behind the car.

            “What the hell is going on, what kind of text was that you sent me last night?” Hook demanded to know.

            “Exactly the kind of text it was Hook,” Emma told her with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. “You were just a distraction and a cover from my feelings with Regina, I don’t love you.”

            “That’s not true, since when you told me you loved me before that stupid book.”  Emma frowned.

            “I have not once told you that I love you,” Emma told him “In fact I struggle with it and I ended up not saying it because I know I’d be lying to you.”

            “Is this just to make her feel better, get her through the worst of it, because just tell me now Swan, I know you feel like you owe her. But becoming her slave isn’t the way, neither is lying that you want something with her. And what about the lad, he’ll get confused.” Emma huffed.

            “I’m not her slave, I’m her girlfriend now, and I want it to stay that way, so I broke up with you. You are the pretend relationship, I’ve never stopped being hers since I got back, by some twist of fate, no matter how much I flaunted you in front of her or insisted you were what I wanted she took me back every single time. And I almost lost my entire family over it. So, no more, Regina and I we are going to work out all our problems and be as happy as my parents if not more so, we’re going to continue to raise Henry together and we’re going to have another baby together when we are ready. I’m sorry but there’s just no room for you there as my boyfriend.” 

            “NO!”  Hook yelled at her and he turned and smashed his hook into the back window of Emma’s bug. Henry cried out and baby Neal started screaming as glass flew on them. Regina poofed them out the car with baby Neal now in her arms she dusted the glass off of him but she could see the particles all over his face.

            “Emma get your mother I’m already going to the hospital!” Regina exclaimed as she disappeared with Neal. Regina was furious, but Neal had to come first.

            “Are you insane?!” Emma asked him. She hurried to Henry.  “Are you all right Henry?”

            “No, there’s blood,” Henry cried.  Emma looked just as her parents came running down to see what the commotion was on the street. Hook was already stomping away down the street.

            “It’s just a cut, mom, dad, we have to go Neal got hit with glass, Regina already disappeared.”  Mary Margaret looked ready to cry as she hurried over to David’s truck with him right behind her.  Henry got back in the car in the front seat and Emma did as well before they all drove off. When they got there Regina was trying to comfort Neal while they washed out his eyes, but he wasn’t slightly better until Mary Margaret was there.

            “Thank you for getting him here quickly,” David told her. They gave each other a nod of understanding that Neal was family, that he would have done it for her too.  Regina went to Henry.

            “Are you all right honey?” Regina asked. “I’m sorry I didn’t look at you too but I reasoned it wouldn’t be more than a cut and not as dangerous as glass in your eye.” Henry nodded.

            “Just a small cut mom.” Regina looked and kissed his head. It was nothing too bad but just in case she had another nurse check for glass. He had a tiny piece taken out before they cleaned it and put a small band aid over it.

            “I can’t believe Hook did that,” Henry told them as he leaned against Regina as they waited to hear back about Neal.

            “I’m not, he’s prone to violence; he’s a pirate I expect nothing less from someone who didn’t change for himself.” Emma just paced.

            “I feel so bad, if I hadn’t got involved we never would have had to break up and he never would have shown up today.”

            “Mom really you couldn’t have known,” Henry told her.

            “Henry’s right, while I’m not surprised, I didn’t think he would smash your back window in knowing Henry at least was in the back of the car. If it were just me in the car sure I’d totally expect him to come after me, but he’s certainly proved he can’t be trusted to care for your kid or your brother.”

            “I know, I know, that’s why I just feel so awful, what if Neal is blind over this?” Emma asked them. “What if my parents think I orchestrated this because I was jealous of Neal?”

            “Babe, they would never think that,” Regina assured her as she indicated for her to come over and Emma hugged them both before she too mostly leaned on Regina for support. Ten minutes later her parents appeared.

            “Is he, all right?” Emma asked going to them. They hugged her.

            “He’s going to be fine; they took him into surgery to repair a tear in his sclera.” They cringed. “Are you all right honey, did he try to hit you before he hit the car?” David looked at Emma highly concerned.

            “No, he just went straight for the car, but I wish he had tried to hit me, better me, then Neal getting eye surgery. They wouldn’t let you stay mom?” Mary Margaret shook her head.

            “No, better neither of you was hurt, but I’m just glad Regina was with you. If Regina hadn’t gotten him here when she did, he might have done more damage to his eye and lost it all together,” Mary Margaret told them. Emma looked distraught and angry.

            “I’m gonna kill him,” Emma declared.

            “No, you’re not, you’re going to sit down and calm down,” Regina told her. She knew Emma still had nightmares about killing Cruella and she’d had a gun to Henry’s head. This would not be the same. “If you go after him you’ll only be getting revenge and it won’t be like with Cruella.” Emma frowned.

            “But I’m so angry.”

            “I know which is why we’re going to continue with our plan to get out of storybook for the day after Neal’s out of surgery. He’ll be resting and safe, which means you should be able to relax.”

            “Regina’s right, you’ve been on edge lately with Gold trying to turn you dark, and you managed to stay you so far. Neal is going to be fine, and we’ll handle Hook when death isn’t on your mind, I won’t let him turn you dark. I have to think about both you and Neal.”  Emma nodded only after Mary Margaret insisted.

            “Here are his things,” Regina told Mary Margaret waving her hand. The stroller, car seat, and diaper bag appeared all put together and clear of any glass.

            “There are at least four bottles in there, you guys should still come for dinner, he’ll likely be cranky, and you won’t have time to think about a meal, but we’ve already prepared and we can send you home with leftovers.” 

            “Thank you, Regina, it would be a big help actually if we didn’t have to worry about that for a day or so.” Regina nodded.

            “If he’s up for eating any solids later, I put chicken and carrots in the bag, he really liked it last night,” Emma sniffed later after they had all been in to see Neal sleeping off his sedative. 

            “Thanks Emma, but you know Neal won’t eat it,” David told her.

            “Not true, he ate it I swear.”

            “We’ll give it a try,” David told her. “It’s okay honey really, he’ll be fine.”  Emma nodded before she left with Regina who had switched out the cars. Emma sulked in the passenger seat as Regina drove out of town. It was silent drive down to Portland, and Emma wasn’t feeling any better until Regina took her for some ice cream with sprinkles. It also helped that she got a text saying that Neal was awake and doing fine.

            “Here let’s go have lunch, google tells me there’s a place with Belgian fries, I’m not sure how they’re different from the fries at grannies except for the duck fat they’re cooked in though. But that sounds high class cause it’s European, so why don’t we get you fancy fries?” Emma couldn’t resist a chuckle. “What?” Regina looked up at her phone.

            “Nothing just that you think Belgian fries are fancy cause it’s European,” Emma laughed. “You’re so cute, but I really don’t want my fries cooked in duck fat. Why don’t we share a pizza for lunch, I looked it up before and there’s a place with fresh ingredients that I think will agree with you.”

            “Hmm…that does sound a lot better than fancy fries,” Regina agreed.  Emma chuckled.

            “They aren’t fancy Regi,” Emma explained.

“But everything I buy that’s fancy has some European name attached. Well almost everything, I don’t understand why you don’t think they’re fancy.” Regina looked at Emma for answers as she laughed at the clueless look on her face. Emma grabbed her face and gave her a kiss that wasn’t as chaste as Regina had been dishing out, but Emma didn’t care, this woman before her so needed to be kissed with all the love she had.

“You know so much yet so little sometimes and it’s cute, but they’re just cut up a different way than say Granny does, which is very typical in America. This will be a typical way in Belgium. But they aren’t fancier, trust me they taste the same. Well maybe they taste a little different because they use duck fat which is considered a delicacy.

“Why it’s so easy to come by?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, but see people here eat a lot less duck than in the Enchanted Forest or even in Storybrooke for that matter.”

“Oh,” Regina said as Emma put an arm around her shoulder and Regina grabbed her hand to keep in place. They walked side by side in unison as they caught up to Henry who was looking out of a sightseeing stand.

“Come on Henry let’s get lunch just down the street,” Emma called. He looked back them nodding a huge grin on his face.

“I swear I can see all way the way across the ocean.” They smiled back at him as he talked excitedly about traveling.

“Maybe one day we can all go, I mean we can’t save everyone all the time right?” Emma asked.

“Right,” Regina told her. “You aren’t the only hero in town just the most powerful. Henry and I were looking at a couple of places. I suggested it when I was trying to move on and get on with being happy with Charlotte and Henry.”

“Oh, you really meant we could travel that far?” Henry asked. “I thought we’d only maybe make it to Phoenix one day.”

“Yes, of course, I was serious, there’s a whole big world out there for us to explore, why not.”

“I vote South Africa, I wanna go on Safari,” Henry declared.

“That does sound fun, and we can sleep in mud huts, put you out of your element a bit Regi,” Emma teased.  Regina chuckled.

“I’m adaptable just because you see me one way doesn’t mean I can’t rough it as they say,” Regina told her. Henry and Emma chuckled. They walked on until they got to a pizza restaurant. They found a table and hung their jackets on the back of their chairs.

“So, what are we getting on our pizza?” Emma asked sitting between Henry and Regina.

            “Spinach, Pepperoni, and pineapple for me,” Regina told her as she looked. “Oh my God they have peppers on the menu that too, forget the pepperoni.”

            “Regina, I am not ordering red peppers and pineapple together on a pizza, are you trying to burn my stomach off and make me vomit at the same time?’”

            “But I bet it tastes great,” Regina insisted.

            “Pick one Regina, one, preferably I’d rather you chose pineapple so I don’t accidentally eat a pepper.” Regina crossed her arms and pouted.

            “Fine, I’ll have pepperoni with pineapple and spinach,” Regina grumbled. Henry chuckled.

            ‘God my Queen is so cute when she pouts,’ Emma thought. ‘It should be high treason to be that damn cute.’

            “I want sausage and pineapple,” Henry told Emma. Emma shook her head at them both.

            “At least get the classic ham you would think,” Emma told them. They shook their heads. The server came over.

            “What can I get you?” He asked them.

            “We’ll take a large deep dish pizza with spinach, but one third pepperoni and pineapple, another third sausage and pineapple, and the last third a meatlover’s.” He nodded. “Oh and extra cheese on all over it.”

            “And to drink?” He asked as he wrote.

            “Two pepsis and One coke,” Emma ordered.

            “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” He walked away.

            “So what’s hockey exactly?” Regina asked them.

            “It’s a surprise, I have a feeling you’re going to like it,” Emma told her. Regina pouted slightly she wanted to know what she had agreed too. Their drinks came back, and she made a face when she got the coke, she switched with Emma.

            “Speaking of sports, you think we can box again?” Henry asked them. “I mean we never really went, you kept saying, but we never went.” Regina and Emma both looked at one another as they realized they had no method of agreeing together on an issue.

            “Well since I already agreed to self-defense I see no reason to go back on that,” Emma said more to Regina then Henry.

            “Yeah, but I wanna teach him to win, not just self-defense,” Regina admitted.

            “So, I guess we’re in agreement, but I don’t think anyone in town has a gym for that,” Emma admitted as she looked at Henry now.

            “Not officially, some of the guys who box have like a fight club kind of. Enchanted Forest Boxing is bare knuckle, when you level up you can do kick boxing, and from there it’s essentially mixed martial arts.”

            “And what pray tell, is your level?” Emma asked her.

            “Well I kind of skipped the middle part, I learned boxing, and then here I trained in mixed martial arts after seeing something on television. Didn’t bother with kick boxing. But it’s fine, we can use the home gym Henry.”

            “We have a home gym?” Emma and Henry asked.  Regina looked at them strangely.

             “Yeah, there’s an attic, I utilized the space after I got Henry since my old gym became his nursery.”

            “Wow I gotta see this when I get home, how did I not notice this?”

            “You had your head buried in your comic books,” Regina told him.

            “I always wondered how you knew I’d been in the cookie jar,” Henry said. “You never left the house.”  Regina chuckled.

            “I think it had more to do with the trail of cookie crumbs you left to your reading spot,” Regina teased. Emma chuckled as Henry grinned at her.

            “Oh, be right back I see the guy I know for our tickets.” They nodded, and Emma stood up and walked over to a guy sitting at another table. He gave her the tickets and she gave him the money before she came back over.

            “’Mom was trying to get me to tell her what hockey was,” Henry tattled.

            “Henry come on that was between us,” Regina told him lightly.

            “Be honest though how often did you two eat pizza when it was just the two of you?” Emma asked later when they had been served their pizza and everyone was quite happy with their portion. “Because I’m just saying you eat burgers and pizza like it gives you so much life.” Regina chuckled.

            “Hamburgers give me life, it’s just hard not to love pizza,” Regina told her. “But still it wasn’t that rare.”

            “Yeah, sometimes we just sat in Granny’s reading and I got to have whatever I wanted within reason.”

            “Really?” Emma asked surprised looking at Regina who nodded.

            “He went through a very talkative period, but almost only when I wanted to read my book, this included bedtime after he was supposed to be in bed. Then I noticed he was too busy talking to other people when we went to Granny’s it wasn’t like I hadn’t sat in before for a meal or just to be somewhere else. It was just a nice bonus that he started bringing his books or his comics too. And he’d sit with his cute little cup of hot chocolate and sip it whenever I sipped my coffee. And even better bonus we bonded in silence, and then it followed us home. And then we’d talk about his book and sometimes we read the same book, and we’d giggle across the table when we got to the same funny bits.”

            “Good times, I remember that, I used to talk to everybody, Ruby was the nicest about it, but everyone wasn’t as nice as mom to listen to me ramble about whatever. And then I wanted to copy her and then I found out I liked reading,” Henry told Emma.

            “I think I remember that from my fake memories,” Emma pouted. “They actually kinda hurt now, because I know it’s not real that he wasn’t copying me.” Regina rubbed her back.

            “If it makes you feel any better, he’s impossible to wake up like you, and he copies you when he’s full and you sit back and have to unbuckle your pants.” They all laughed together as they finished their pizza. Eventually they were back at the car and Emma happily used her new key to drive them to the ice rink where the game was being held.

            “Keep your bigger jacket it will be cold inside,” Emma told Regina who nodded. “Did you bring gloves.” Regina searched through her bag and pulled out gloves for herself and Henry when he couldn’t find his.

            “You still just carry extra?” Henry asked amazed. Regina shrugged.

            “Habit.” They got out and people were already filing in for the early game.

            “This is just minor league so it’s not super special, but people still go and cheer just as hard. These games are a little more affordable for most people.” Regina nodded as they walked inside, and Emma brought Henry a large soda, but grabbed two beers for herself and Regina.

            “Is that ice?” Regina asked when they walked in and had found their seats at the top of the concrete steps. Emma had opted for farther away for Neal’s sake.”

            “Next time I’ll get us closer, I just had us farther away because I thought Neal would be with us.”

            “No, this is good I can see everything from up here,” Regina told her.  “How are they going to walk on ice?”  Regina looked around to see if anyone playing the game was already out, but there was no one. “Oh, is hockey just about sliding around on the ice and last man standing wins?” Emma chuckled.

            “No, honey, they skate on the ice,” Emma explained. Regina looked at her.

            “We don’t have that, and I really just only started watching television so what does that mean they are skating?”

            “There’s these shoes with metal blades on the bottom, and they balance on them and glide across the ice. There are a lot of sports you can play on ice like racing, um…something that reminds me of shuffle board if I’m honest. And aside from hockey I actually like to watch figure skating which is kind of like dancing on the ice.” Regina’s eyes were wide.

            “I thought this world didn’t have magic, how can they even keep the ice inside a building without it melting?” Regina asked she had so many questions. Emma explained that it was a machine that kept the skating rink frozen, and she had to think of the thing like a very large air conditioner, but much colder.

            “Whoa,” Regina replied as she watched a video on Henry’s phone of figure skating. He wasn’t allowed to show her hockey. “I wanna see that too in person.”

            “Yeah, and maybe we can go ice skating next weekend, you can try it out for yourself,” Emma suggested thinking she’d have to get cool composed Regina Mills slipping on ice and screaming in delight on video. Regina turned and grabbed Emma by the shoulder with her free hand.

            “You mean it’s not just for professionals, I can like actually try it too really experience it for myself?” Regina asked her mouth slightly ajar. Emma nodded.

            “Yeah, of course.” Emma had to smile big, sometimes she felt like Regina was always explaining things to her and amazing her. But really the world was an open book and there was so much Regina had yet to experience. And best of all they could experience it all together. Regina returned the smile.

            “I wanna do that, but not next weekend, stupid city council meetings and all on Saturday,” Regina sighed. Emma nodded.

            “No worries Henry and I will have a lazy day.” Regina nodded as she took a drink of her beer. Emma gave her another smile.

            “What?” Regina asked as the excitement of the crowd started to pick up and Regina watched as officials went over the ice checking it all.

            “Nothing it’s just nice to see you drinking beer out of a plastic cup, it shows you’re not just some dainty princess,” Emma replied.

            “Of course, I’m not dear, I’m a Queen remember?” Emma laughed, and Regina did as well.

             “So, who wants to let me try their beer?” Henry asked with a grin.

            “Not a chance kid,” Emma told him as the crowd began to cheer for the home team and boo for the other. Regina grinned as she joined in. Emma watched her eyes light up though as the first fight started. Regina had gasped in excitement and stood before anyone else as the players threw down their gloves and helmets before going at each other full speed. Emma was not at all disappointed that because this was a minor league that the fighting would be any less entertaining.

            “What do you think of hockey?” Emma asked Regina as she cheered again at a new fight. 

            “I like it, but I don’t really know the rules,” Regina frowned.

            “I’ll explain after the game.” Regina nodded. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Regina waved her off as her and Henry jumped and cheered as someone was hit in the helmet with a puck and, yet another fight began. Emma smiled at her family before bounding down the steps to the bathroom. She was washing her hands when she saw she had several unread messages from Hook. She grimaced when she also saw fifteen missed calls and three voice messages from him, she’d had her eyes semi-glued to her phone all day in case Neal wasn’t fine, and knew he had been calling, after a while something in her knew she didn’t even have to look to know it was him calling. She mused that she also knew when it was Regina trying to contact her, but the warm feelings she felt knowing she was about to hear the voice of her Queen versus the indifference and annoyance she felt at knowing she was about to hear the voice of the pirate was well almost a startling difference. Hook had never come close to inciting even a tenth of what Regina brought up in her. Her phone buzzed again pushing her out of her thoughts as someone pushed open the bathroom door and quickly went into the lone working stall Emma had vacated. She smirked thinking that Regina would balk at the idea of going to the bathroom in such conditions. She looked at the text.

            _Everything all right?_

Emma quickly texted Regina back, she didn’t want her to worry as she had been gone quite a bit of time.

            _Yep just fine, I need to just step outside for a moment the air is kind of warm even though it’s so cold. Still worried about Neal, I might call mom just to hear how he is to relax. I promise I’m fine._

Finishing up in the bathroom, Emma used a paper towel to touch the door handle, somehow Regina always knew if she used her hands and she was always rewarded with an elegant curl of her lip as her nose wrinkled. Emma stepped outside for a moment and took in a few gulps of fresh air as she looked through all the messages, full of useless apologies from Hook. She began to delete them all seeing they were repetitive.  She deleted the missed calls and she played the voice messages just to get an idea of where his head space was. The later the message the drunker he sounded and the angrier he got. Going from extremely apologetic saying he didn’t realize Neal and Henry were in the car to cursing Regina’s name and vowing to win her back.

            “God it’s not even five o’clock it should be illegal to get drunk that fast,” Emma murmured. Giving a long sigh she called her mother who didn’t pick up but David did. He let her know that everything was still fine, but the drugs were making Neal cranky and he hadn’t eaten any of the baby food but was nursing on and off. He was just quite uncomfortable. David once again reassured her that going to the game was the right decision as he could already hear that she was much calmer and he wanted her safe just as much Neal especially from her own self. Relieved that Neal was still doing well despite being cranky she went back inside heading for her family.

            Emma headed back into the arena, the home team had scored another point while she was gone, and the crowd was booing as their favorite player was put in the time out box. By the time she reached the top of the bleachers to the nose bleeds, Regina seemed to be having an excited conversation with a dorky looking guy next to her. He was tall with a beer belly sticking out in a pirate’s jersey that was too tight on him especially since like others he had on layered clothing against the cold. She noted he had red hair and beard he kept cut short and well groomed. Next to him was an older man with glasses and graying hair who looked quite similar as he grinned at the man talking to Regina every so often before all three stood up and shouted at the referee along with Henry for yet another bad call as he temporarily benched another player. As they settled back down Regina hardly broke off conversation as she pulled hand sanitizer out of her purse and passed it to Emma. A quick look between them said it all.

             ‘ _You know I think this place is filthy even if you did wash your hands.’ Regina silently said to Emma._

_‘I even used a paper towel to open the bathroom door.’ Emma silently replied back._

            Emma shot Regina a quick grin as she took the hand sanitizer, and used some before she tucked it into her pocket as Regina was now quite engaged in her conversation again. Leave it to Regina to make friends so easily outside of storybook. Emma almost sighed at the thought of going back where they were trapped in their roles and the people…well the people meant well but not everyone moved on so easily.  But if Emma could bring Regina many more days like this where she could smile and let loose with a random stranger for two hours then she was doing something right in their relationship.

            “Oh, hey you’re empty you want another beer?” The guy asked Regina. Regina looked at her cup as if deciding if she should have another, she had driven here, and Emma had also had a beer already.

            “Um…I don’t think I should I drove,” Regina told him.

            “No problem, they have light beer and if you eat something too, it shouldn’t put you over the limit.” Regina thought about and nodded as they both got distracted by yet another bad call.

            “Oh, come on ref are you kidding me!”  They both yelled. Regina turned to Emma after.

            “You want another beer?” Regina asked Emma.

            “Yeah, but I must drive home,” Emma pouted highly into the game now too. “Maybe a light one and a chili dog and some nachos, keep me sober.” Regina nodded.

            “Oooh mom nachos and a Fanta, with peppers if they have them,” Henry told her as he stood up on his chair to see better over a particularly tall guy who kept jumping up more often than others it seemed. He was from the opposite team.

            “Be careful up there honey.” Henry nodded but she noted that Emma was poised and ready to catch him if he fell. Regina walked down the stairs followed by her new friend.

            “So how long have you been a hockey fan?” Regina asked him.

            “Oh since I was eight really, I was actually into figure skating with my sister we did it competitively for a while, but my dad didn’t like that so we joined up for hockey too.”

            “Girls play hockey?” Regina asked in shock as they joined a line of people getting more beer or snacks. She saw a select few well-prepared parents with infants and children of all ages, but she also saw that some children were just melting down and couldn’t handle the atmosphere.

            “Oh yes, of course this isn’t just a man’s sport anymore, in fact sometimes I prefer to watch the women, especially my sister. She plays for the Boston Pride, you have to come down to Boston and see one of their home games, I insist, I’ll get us tickets, we can even have a spa day before.”

            “Oh no I couldn’t impose, I wouldn’t want you to go out of your way to get tickets.”

            “It’s no trouble in truth my dad and I are season ticket holders, so it won’t be anything to get you tickets.”

            “Can I bring my family?” Regina asked. “This is my first time at a game, and they knew I would love it, I’d hate to leave them out.”

            “Oh, oh of course, I thought you brought your son and discovered an interest, or was he your nephew and that’s your sister?” He asked. Regina chuckled.

            “No, Emma’s my girlfriend…. Oh…oh shit I hope you didn’t think I was flirting, I’m so sorry,” Regina apologized as her eyes went wide. His eyes went just as wide.

            “Oh no, no we’re cool I’m gay, really gay if I’m figure skating with my sister.” They both laughed. “My dad hasn’t really come to grips with that yet he just thinks I’m a little odd, but I just need to find the right woman.”

            “Oh God, don’t I know that my mother spent years trying to set me up with men.” They both cringed.

            “Parents,” They laughed.

            “We also hold season tickets to the Boston Bruins, and the next game hoping to introduce my dad to my boyfriend who plays on the Bruins. I figure he’ll have to accept it right.”

            “He will I think he knows, but since you haven’t brought anyone serious home yet he just holds onto this old ideal unlike my mother.” He smiled and nodded as they mulled it over.

            “Either way after I tell him I’m going to need a girl’s day, maybe I can look for something that has something for kids.”

            “My son loves the spa, book him a massage, manicure, pedicure where he can relax with his comics, and he’s set.”

            “My kind of son, or is he gay?” He asked. Regina laughed.

            “As far as I know very straight at the moment.” They got to the counter.

            “Two regular beers, two light beers, one fanta, five chilli dogs and was it two nachos with peppers?” He asked Regina.

            “Just one with peppers,” Regina told him. She had planned on nachos, but reasoned trying a chilli dog would not be so bad. They paid for their items and together took it all back in. They were in for another break, so they had just beat the rush to their relief, the score was still the same.

            “There you are Casey you should have seen the bonehead call the referee made while you were gone,” His dad told him. “Our best player back in the box for a foul, the other guy ran into him.”

            “Bullshit,” Casey told him as Regina began to pass out items including to his dad.

            “Thanks Doll,” he told her. Once they were all settled and caught up they dug into their food.

            “Oh my god,” Regina said. She looked at Emma.

            “What?” Emma asked pausing in eating her own.

            “You did not tell me how good chili dogs are what the hell?”  Regina asked her. Emma chuckled.

            “You’re always saying I eat like a child, when would you have listened?” Regina huffed.

            “When I was….” She paused and quickly hid a frown as she got back to her food. They were having a lovely day and she wouldn’t bring up Charlotte to induce a sad feeling. Emma reached behind Henry and rubbed her back a moment before she was eating again. Soon the game was back on and all sad thoughts were pushed away as they cheered during the game.

            “Oh that was a great game, but the pirates should have taken that home for sure,” Casey’s dad told them

            “You are right Mr. Nash,” Regina told him. “I swear that referee was paid off.”

            “I like this girl Casey make sure she sticks around,” Mr. Nash told him. “Now I’m off to the little boy’s room.” He hurried off towards the bathroom after shaking Emma’s hand but giving Regina a hug.  Emma chuckled.

            “He really likes you,” Emma commented.

            “He thinks I’m interested in Casey,” Regina told her. “So, he’s trying to be a good wingman dad.” They all chuckled.

            “Well when you put it like that how can I not love the man,” Casey commented.

            “Oh, before I forget, Casey can you get a quick family pic of us in our new jersies,” Regina said eagerly. He nodded and took her phone as they all scooted in together wearing a pirate Jersey. Emma had been surprised when Regina had come back grinning with a jersey for each of them and already wearing her own. Emma and Henry had eagerly indulged her and declared yet another family photo was in order. Once he was done Regina and Casey exchanged numbers but to make his dad feel good for a bit and distract him from Casey preparing to bring him and his boyfriend together Regina made a show of writing her number on his hand as if they were in high school and it left them both snickering about it as she walked away. Before she was out the door with her family she saw Casey’s dad clap him on the back.

            “All right it’s only four, do you two want to do something else around Portland or head home?” Emma asked. She herself was actually a little anxious to get back and hold her brother once while he was awake and see him settled outside of the hospital before she truly stopped worrying over him.

            “Home I think you’ll worry yourself out of your skin if we stay out much longer,” Regina told her. Emma looked at her gratefully. “If you can keep your smile up and have fun on the drive home, I’ll let you have some of the Queen’s best Enchanted Forest Kush to level you out.” Emma chuckled.

            “Is it really called that?” Emma asked as she started to take Regina’s keys then grinned when she realized she had her own key to Regina’s car. Regina and Henry smiled at her as she eagerly unlocked the doors and held up Regina’s door on the passenger side. Emma made a show of bowing to her on purpose earning herself a smile as well as a roll of Regina’s eyes. Emma got into the driver’s side as they all buckled up and she consciously made sure to check all her mirrors three times and drive out of the busy parking lot carefully. Once they were on the road again and Emma had drunk some water to satisfy Regina she realized she hadn’t had her question answered. 

            “Regi?” Emma called lightly.

            “Hmm?” Regina asked already into her book again like Henry. They were so a like sometimes she really wondered if Henry was her kid.

            “Is it really called the Queen’s best Enchanted Forest Kush or is that like just a running joke I don’t get?” Emma asked. Regina chuckled as she put her finger in her book to hold her place and look at Emma.

            “It’s really called that, but it originated in my Kingdom not Snow’s. The strain is one grown by the daughters of my family. There’s even a whole myth surrounding how like as soon as there’s no female descendant the plant will die, and no other will be able to cultivate it.”

            “And here I was just assuming you just had a green thumb and it was flattery,” Emma commented. Regina chuckled.

            “Well it is a bit, but its popularity can really only be attributed to my great-grandmother Reign.”

            “Reign hmm…that’s very pretty, definitely a very regal name,” Emma commented. “I see your family has a regal theme.”

            “You could say that,” Regina laughed. “My grandmother’s name was Regal, she and my grandfather Xavier were betrothed from birth and second cousins, so they wanted to honor my great-grandmother. My mother was all for continuing the R tradition and giving me something that befit a Queen.” Emma nodded.

            “Makes sense, when we were in the market Henry showed me some residents from your Kingdom, he said you were the first Princess born into the family in decades.” Regina nodded but then realized Emma’s eyes were glued to the road as they should be.

            “Yes, my grandmother Queen Regal was the last girl to survive infancy.  My father is a seventh son he was already nearly thirty when he married my mother. And our Kingdom was a little poor until my mother came along, so you see the thing is it’s really hard to marry off a son and get a dowry, usually Princesses make good bargaining tools. Usually princesses handle charity and connect the men to the people so speak. Men are loud and rowdy they do what they will it can be trying on a Kingdom not to have someone to love and admire. With the Queen dead, my mother being as cold as my male relatives, and the Dowager Queen Reign unable to attend to the people I was most welcome. They had hoped I would have sisters but that was just never so. Even my grandfather was reluctant to marry me off at any point.”

            “Did the dowager queen teach you to grow the Kush?”  Emma asked amazed that Regina really had just once been a beloved Princess, still was a beloved Princess among these people at least.

            “Yes, but after my father had taught me to garden, and after I had stolen my first she knew immediately what I’d gotten into when I came back to the party. She kept me clear of my mother and she said now that I had grown up enough, it was time I entered her special garden. She told me the legend of the Enchanted Forest Kush and our role as women. She said I’ll probably never do magic like my mother, but there was always a little bit of magic that came with being a girl in our family. So I started tending the Kush with her.”

            “I’m glad all your family interaction wasn’t angry meetings and fighting,” Emma mused. Regina snorted.

            “I never said it was, my mother didn’t fight with me, that was entirely too much emotion for her to show. Make no mistake my grandfather spouted love is weakness sentiment too. He was a practical and efficient man I am a good mayor because of him. But he was highly indulgent of whatever I wanted. My mother’s number one complaint was that other people spoiled me. So really, I’ve not got many complaints about my entire family they loved me. I may suck at it, but I know how to love my family not just fight with them.” 

            “I told you mom that whole Kingdom loves mom,” Henry told her.

            “Yeah, but thankfully not so spoiled I have their exact spending habits, I tend to go more refined as is the family way, but they brought themselves to ruin. And well I kept a whole country running perfectly while terrorizing them and their shitty little princess.” Henry chuckled.

            “Mom, you’re talking about grandma,” Henry reminded her.

            “She was a shit princess though,” Regina grumbled. Emma couldn’t help but laugh then as well.

            “It’s okay even she admits she’s a shit princess especially after being mayor,” Emma admitted as Regina returned to her book. “I wonder if Charlotte would have had your green thumb.”  The last thing Emma had murmured out loud seemingly without realizing it as she switched lanes. Henry didn’t hear as he had turned on some music, but Regina did and she wasn’t prepared for the pain that hit her in that moment. She had been carefully avoiding such a thought, but it was too late as her mind drifted to all the other things they would never share as mother and daughter. She used her book to hide her tears as Emma now chatted away seeming to need no response beyond Regina making sounds that indicated she was in fact still listening despite her book.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 

            “Can I help you?” Emma asked her once they were home and Regina had quickly vacated the car once they had pulled into her drive way. Regina didn’t answer as she pushed up her sleeves and began to wash her hands. “Regi?”

            “No,” Regina told her shortly wanting Emma to leave her be. Regina began cooking. Emma frowned. She had enjoyed helping Regina this morning and hoped they would resume working together.  Regina didn’t even look at her as she worked.

“Did I do something?” Emma waited and received only silence, she tried a few more times and even tried to give Regina a kiss or hug but Regina just pushed her off and insisted she was busy and they were fine. Emma sighed but lingered around a bit more before grabbing some chips and going to see what Henry was doing in the den.

“She’s upset?” Henry asked. Emma nodded.

“I don’t know what I did,”

“HENRY!” Regina yelled. “No television we’re having guests and this house is a mess!” Henry frowned.

“Oh boy you best figure out what you did if even I have to clean,” Henry grumbled as he put his book down and was careful to place it on the designated book table. He went out calling to his mom that he would start in his room then and prepare his laundry for the coming week.

“Seriously could you be any more of a slob,” Regina grumbled as she vacuumed up crumbs under Emma’s feet aggressively in Emma’s opinion. Emma looked down as Regina made her way back out of the room with the vacuum. By the time Emma got the courage to approach her again the downstairs was sparkling; in her opinion. Regina was smoothing a royal blue table cloth bordered in white silk embroidery; there was also a geometric design in the middle of it. Emma noted that Regina’s white one had been crumpled up on the floor which was so unlike her.

“That’s pretty, but I thought you would go with the white one,” Emma commented.

“There’s a stain on it apparently,” Regina grunted. Emma cringed the last they had   used the white table cloth she had been responsible for putting it away. It had been the night Henry had been sick. Regina had done her best to make a nice dinner despite them being distanced in some way.

“I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention,” Emma told her knowing the stain was set in. Regina grunted in response as she turned and grabbed her silver candelabras. She had taken three stems of flowers from her Amaryllis bouquet and made a smaller one so that it didn’t obscure anyone’s vision of one another which she placed between them. The others she left to sit elegantly on the side table. Regina began to pull out her good china to Emma’s surprise. The way Regina looked like she was feeling; she didn’t think the good china and silverware would be chosen. Emma sighed when Regina failed to respond to her again, so she pulled out her phone. She hit play on a song that she felt best described her current feelings and maybe just maybe it would get through to Regina.

            “I’m so confused I must be losing it, this can’t be right. I never knew that you could choose to love someone then change your mind, so I just wonder why, was it something I said to you…” the song played on Emma’s phone. Regina looked up at her confused as she stood there and just listened to the whole song until clarity at what Emma was doing appeared on her face.

            “We had such a good day today, please tell me was it something I said to you,” Emma told her a little teary eyed. Regina frowned but more at herself. She had been in a bit of a mood and maybe not exactly at Emma or it was exactly at Emma too, things were all so complicated now. In the long run, yes, because she was part of the reason Charlotte was dead, but also just grieving. Grieving as far as she concerned had absolutely nothing to do with Emma, only dealt with her loss of Charlotte not being there even if Emma was part of the cause. And she unfortunately angry grieved, and past that she just wanted the thoughts to stop in the car it had been torture, but here in her house she could obsess over every detail of dinner and clean obsessively over already clean surfaces. She was so withdrawn; she hadn’t even thought twice about her tone towards Emma. Even if Emma more than deserved that tone, she was trying to do better so that Charlotte could come back and have both her parents.

            “You said I wonder if Charlotte would have had your green thumb.” Emma cringed and wanted to punch herself in the face.

            ‘Stupid, stupid, how could I have accidentally said that outloud!’ Emma thought to herself.

            “I’m sorry, I angry grieve because I know no other way to work through that overwhelming feeling of grief,” Regina apologized. “And then I try to control everything, and I have to organize and clean everything past perfection. And I get mean to whomever is around which is why I often send Henry to clean his room.” She made large air quotes when she stated it and Emma knew in that moment that Regina expected that Henry was giving her a time out to deal with herself. A phrase she had used with him once or twice when he had gotten suddenly bratty and unlike himself in Emma’s opinion. They usually hugged it out afterwards.

            “No, no you don’t apologize to me, I deserved everything you said to me,” Emma insisted. Regina shook her head.

            “No, we agreed to make a new beginning; I have to do better…” Regina trailed off clearly upset with herself now. Emma immediately walked around the table finally feeling welcome to do so before she developed the other woman in a hug. She rubbed her back methodically as the other held Regina firmly around the waist hoping to make her feel secure. If she were anything like Emma, she felt anything but grounded and there was nothing like a nice hug to help you put your feet on the ground.

            “You know what helps me, Regi, when I lose someone?” Emma asked as Regina had begun crying a little and when she was back to sniffing Emma spoke.  Regina shook her head as she buried her head in Emma’s neck and breathed in the scent of her. At the moment she smelled faintly of the perfume she had borrowed from Regina, her leather jacket, and cheap beer from the ice rink, but not unpleasantly so. “I like to find a song that best helps me work through my grief and listen to it, and I just fall into the song let it play out my grief. And sometimes I even ugly cry if necessary.”

            “I don’t ugly cry,” Regina insisted, and Emma couldn’t help but grin hearing the touch of indignation and humor in Regina’s voice. She knew that Regina was beginning to calm then.

             “Perhaps, but I definitely do. So how about we pick a song that makes us think of Charlotte and when we’re really bad, we’ll tell each other we need a music time out to deal with ourselves.” Regina gave a little chuckle at the use of the phrase, but nodded.

            “You choose the song you’re better at choosing that kind of thing,” Regina told her quietly as she swallowed hard as a fresh wave of pain went through her. Emma nodded and moved with Regina to pick up her phone off the table and Regina didn’t loosen her hold on Emma for even a second.  A few moments they were silently listening to ‘My Heart Will Go On’ by Celine Dion.

            “That’s a good song, I think I could use that to deal with myself,” Regina admitted. Emma grinned at her own success. They remained silent but Regina’s grip on her didn’t loosen so Emma’s didn’t loosen up her own either not wanting Regina to feel like she had to let go before she was ready. “If it works for sad feelings I assume it works in reverse too, right?”  Emma nodded.

            “Yes, of course otherwise we humans wouldn’t dance.” Regina chuckled. “Why?”

            “I was just wondering what song you play when you’re thinking of me,” Regina commented.

            “Well it’s not really one song exactly, I have a few, when we were apart though I often play Back to December by Taylor Swift. But…” Emma pulled out her phone again and played a song she knew Regina would love. “This one is my favorite.” She pressed play and ‘Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You’ by Lady Antebellum began to play and she felt Regina’s smile almost immediately as they listened. Emma began to sway from side to side gently as she sang to her along with song. Regina surprised Emma by singing along with her during the chorus.

            ‘She has such a beautiful voice, who knew the Queen had such a lovely singing voice.’ Emma thought. ‘I could listen to her sing forever.’ Emma had heard her humming to Henry for the first time once when he was sick, but she had immediately stopped when Emma had appeared to her sadness. Emma had known then in that moment that Regina didn’t just sing for anybody, and Emma had effectively made herself anybody. Emma was sad when the song ended and so did Regina’s singing. Still they didn’t stop swaying as if the music was still playing.

            “What song would you play for us?” Emma asked her as Regina let out a contented sigh and relaxed more into her.  Regina was silent for a long moment before she used her magic to play a song on her gramophone. Emma could hear an amplified click as the vinyl record was placed on it and the needle was placed on the record as it began to play. She gasped when she heard ‘A thousand Years’ by Christina Perri began to play.

            “Gets me every time,” Regina whispered. Emma grinned and spun Regina as they began a waltz as the chorus began.

             “I have died every day waiting for you, darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more…” The record played. They danced around the dining room and into the foyer. Regina couldn’t help but smile as she followed Emma’s steps gracefully and her heart swelled as she danced. Emma would never know how happy she was making her. She had never danced with someone she loved or even someone who was supposed to love her. It was almost like she had come full circle to have such love returned to her by the granddaughter of a man who had inflicted more pain than she thought possible. Even as she was forced to marry him, Regina had never imagined he could be so cruel when Snow was so nice and naïve. How could a monster raise Snow, but then again Snow had spilled her secret and caused a death, but for the first time Regina realized she was almost actually glad because she wouldn’t have Emma.  Neither of them noticed Henry grinning as he filmed them dancing on his phone. Regina ended the song by surprising Emma and dipping her with a huge grin at Emma’s startled face. She brought her back up and she was rewarded with a kiss.

            “Ugh okay that’s enough moms,” Henry chuckled as he ended the video from his spot on the stairs and teased them. “I’m bored, I read my comic three times already. Have you finished dealing with yourself?” They both blushed and chuckled they had been in their own world and hadn’t noticed him at all.

            “Yes, my time out is over,” Regina told him. He came downstairs and enveloped her in a big hug just like she did to him when he said he had dealt with himself. “I’m sorry I was being unbearable.”

            “It’s okay mom we all have our moments,” Henry reassured her. “You can make it up to me by getting started on dessert and not burning dinner.” They laughed as he pushed her back towards the kitchen. Now the family eagerly worked together to set the table properly under Regina’s instruction, well even Henry was correcting Emma now. The doorbell rang.

            “Are they early?” Emma asked. “I’m not even properly dressed yet and you have to fix my hair.” Regina gave a chuckle as she walked to the door and opened it.

            “Claudio!” Regina greeted enthusiastically.

            “Princesa!” He greeted just as enthusiastically. Emma watched as he came in promptly took off his shoes before giving her a bow even though she insisted it wasn’t necessary he insisted that it was. They touched cheeks while making a kissing noise without actually doing so though.

            “Claudio, what are you doing here?” Henry asked just as happy to see him. He greeted Henry in much the same way.

            “Savior,” He greeted politely with a nod in her direction.

            “She’s family now Claudio,” Regina told her when Emma had blushed a little and looked away wondering if this was how Regina felt when they were around others from her mother’s kingdom and they greeted them so warmly before they gave Regina a cold stare and a nod of greeting.

            “Then forgive me Princesa Emma,” Claudio told her. He instantly gave her a warm smile that reached his eyes and bowed to her as well.

            “Really Claudio that isn’t necessary.”

            “But of course it is, you are having a formal dinner and I will be formal, now I await her majesty’s instructions.” He grinned at her as he gave her another bow. For the first time Emma noticed that he was dressed very neatly in a tuxedo with white gloves.

            “Very well, but just for tonight Claudio.”

            “Yes, your majesty just for tonight,” He told her his eyes dancing with amusement and Emma saw that Regina’s was as well.

            “Claudio is here to help serve, I had so many courses and this was so important I didn’t want to interrupt by continuously having to get up and pour wine and serve,” Regina informed Emma and Henry. “Claudio volunteered to help.”

            “She promised me left overs and kush, how could I not say no?” Claudio asked them. They all laughed and moved into the rest of the house. Claudio paused though and put on new dress shoes that had been shined to perfection.

            “I dare not bring the outside into my Princesa’s home,” He simply told Emma.

            “Is that normal?” Emma asked confused. “To have two pairs of dress shoes?” She noted that the ones by the door looked just as clean and tidy.

            “Yes, all the servants had inside shoes and there was a little room where you would exchange pairs before you went outside,” Regina told her. “Or you had slippers, but now these days we just stay in our socks when we all visit. I mean in this case though Claudio can’t very well serve in his socks.”

            “No, I suppose not, I swear I never really think about how the customs differed around the Enchanted Forest,” Emma commented. “Really makes you think.” They all nodded and got back work. Claudio and Regina were in the kitchen talking fast in Spanish. Henry chuckled occasionally catching a joke, and Emma blushed not really knowing what to say

            “Oh, how could I forget, Mama’s bread!” Claudio cried out. He hurried to the door, changed shoes, went out and came back with a basket of bread. He got his shoes off and back into his others quickly before he took it into the kitchen.

            “Oh my God, the woman is a saint, Henry its Spanish Bread.” Henry gasped and rushed into the kitchen. Regina broke one in half as they both had a piece and sighed in that same content way Henry and Emma had sighed over her pie.

            “I’m to tell you only half before dinner, less you not anything you made you’ll be so full.”

            “Oh, but Claudio, how can we only stick with half?” Henry complained as Regina quickly grabbed a second before he frowned at her as if she were naughty child and covered the basket again. Regina only gave him a big smile and he couldn’t help but smile back. She broke it in half again and gave it to Henry who gave her a kiss for sharing.

            “Emma, come here, what are you standing off for when there’s food, that’s unlike you,” Regina chided good naturedly. In fact, Emma realized Regina hadn’t taken a bite of the second piece but was waiting for her. Giving her a big smile she quickly joined them at the island and accepted the offered piece Regina held out to her into her mouth.

            “Hmm…that’s a sweet bread.”

            “Best served with coffee in the morning,” Regina told her. “But I like it whenever.” Emma finished off the rest of her piece happily.

            “It’s our kingdom’s most famous bread,” Claudio told her.

            “Claudio’s mother is the best maker of this bread, she’s won the annual sweetbread competition for as long as I can remember, and I tried hard one year to beat her, I didn’t even come close, no one did.”

            “If she’s won for years, maybe you’re all biased now,” Emma pointed out. They chuckled.

             “We thought so, so I demanded a blind taste test that year,” Regina huffed. “I still lost.” Emma chuckled as well as Henry and Claudio.

            “Well the important thing is you tried Princesa,” He grinned as he cut up rounder bread and Regina got him a bread basket.

             “I did, I tried really hard, I made so many batches, good batches mind you, I fed a whole village until I had the right batch for the judges.”

            “You didn’t win, but that bread was still damn good, that village still talks about that time they purposely lived off coffee and Spanish bread praising your name. I believe the prayer went thank God the Princesa lost, so she can be more determined next year and fill our bellies with bread.” Regina gave him a little shove as they all laughed.

            “They did not,” Regina accused. Emma had to smile so there was someone else in this town allowed to tease her a little, but Emma noted while she was more forth coming with the giggles with Claudio, she didn’t have exactly the same light when she was fighting hard to not laugh at Emma when she was poking fun at her. Emma now suspected that Regina didn’t want Emma’s teasing to end, and so prolonged her laughter on purpose.

            “What, why are you suddenly grinning like a fool?” Regina asked her, her eyes narrowing. Emma grinned a little harder and shrugged.

            “I just figured something out about you, and you’re not going to like it,” Emma teased. Regina pursed her lips.

             “Oh, and what do you think you have figured out Miss Swan?” Regina asked her raising an eyebrow. Emma swallowed hard, why was it when she hit her with the Ms. Swan she immediately got aroused. She bit back a groan knowing if Regina kept it up her arousal would definitely show. Regina was smirking now, so she knew what she had done.  Emma let out a nonchalant sigh.

            “Well Regi, it’s just I’ve figured out that you like my jokes so much that you hold in your laughter, so I won’t stop,” Emma grinned.

            “Em, I’m afraid you’ve got that all wrong,” Regina told her amusement in her voice. “I only laugh when Henry’s gone, so I can get in your pants.” Emma’s mouth dropped open.

            “You like my jokes Regina Mills,” Emma insisted. Regina shook her head and shrugged as if to say Emma would never really know. Claudio laughed. “So mean to me, and I remind you, you promised if I kept my spirits up in the car, you’d give me Kush.”

            “I did, I did promise, but after we’re done here in the kitchen.” Emma nodded.

            “Can I try too?” Henry asked with a grin a few minutes later as they finished up.

            “Not on your life kid,” Emma told him.

            “That’s not fair, you were totally giving me a lecture, and then I leave and suddenly you’re not so against it anymore.”

            “Regina was clearly intoxicated someone had to be a good influence on you,” Emma told him. “What I do privately is none of your business.”

            “Henry you’re too young period,” Regina told him.

            “You were fourteen though, I’m not that much younger,” Henry insisted. “And Ruby said she was twelve, and Jefferson said he was even younger.”

            “Well Jefferson is crazy so that should maybe tell you something,” Regina grumbled as she made a mental note to kick both of their asses. “Besides it’s different in the Enchanted Forest. You know where to look these things grow wild, but it’s best when it’s cultivated at home. And in this world you are still too young. Like I said steal it in a timely manner at the right age and I won’t even yell.”

            “Don’t encourage him Regina, but a timely manner is thirty,” Emma insisted.

            “How old were you Claudio?” Henry asked.

            “Thirty,” Claudio laughed. “You’re not getting me in trouble Henry sorry.” Henry pouted as they all laughed. Regina turned on the lights in the backyard illuminating it.

            “Wow so pretty out back even in the dark,” Emma told her. “But why are we out back?”

            “I need the fresh stuff tonight and Neal will likely need something for the pain,” Regina told her.

            “Regina he’s a baby, you were serious about blowing it in Henry’s face!” Emma cried.

            “I was not, if I had toked it, it wouldn’t have done anything to blow it in his face,” Regina reminded her. They followed her into the garden including Henry and went to a gate in the hedges he’d never seen before. He made a mental note of it though as Regina opened the door. Regina wasn’t worried because she knew Henry would get a rude awakening when he tried to get in. “Anyway Kush is a medicinal herb actually and can be used to treat many different ailments as well as aids in pain management and depression. This can be especially tricky for young children or those with allergies, and can have less side effects then modern medicine can sometimes wreak havoc on. And I have an oil I would give him.” They all gasped at the large green house they were suddenly in.

            “Oh it’s as beautiful as I remember,” Claudio told them one hand on his heart. “Oh mom’s almost out of the oil too.”

            “Over here.” They went over to a set of tables that almost looked like a large potion lab. Regina opened a cabinet and pulled out several bottles of the oil.

            “What’s wrong with your mother Claudio?” Emma asked.

            “Seizures, this plant has saved her life, when her majesty Queen Reign was the first to make the oil, she gave my mother a future.” He smiled happily. Emma smiled back.

            “Your great-grandmother sounds like a great woman to help her people like that,” Emma commented. Regina nodded.  

            “She was beloved by all it was truly a sad day when she passed on,” Regina commented before she turned sharply. “Henry back away from the nightshade it’s poisonous!” Henry paused and backed away quickly. He obviously didn’t know everything in this greenhouse.

            “I thought you only grew kush here,” Emma said.

            “No, it’s hidden and safe, this makes it perfect for poisonous plants,” Regina told her.  Regina walked down a middle row of beds after making sure Henry hadn’t touched anything else in the first row. Claudio took a deep breath enjoying all the pleasant scents.

             “That bed is best to put in chocolate, and that one in fruits like jams or marmalade, or pie fillings,” Regina told them. She stopped though. “That’s the one you had last time, a nice every day, and this one is for extreme pain or tremors, this is the one I use the oil for normally, but that one over there I also use as an oil, but more like for cooking. Meat is top on the list, but pretty much goes wherever very light. It’s also safe for young children.” Regina harvested some of the everyday plant for Claudio and Emma. Henry helped her as she talked to him.

            “I’m sorry I’m not a girl,” Henry told her. She smiled at him.

            “I’m not you’re my little Prince, I wouldn’t trade you for the world, we can only add from here.” Henry smiled widely back at her as she kissed his forehead.

            “What did you do?”  Regina asked Emma when they had all met in the middle of the rows again. Both Claudio and Emma had been out of sight. She knew Claudio would look around the gardener in him couldn’t very well resist and he had even helped her maintain her garden in Snow’s Kingdom, get it started even. They didn’t get the same sun, so she had needed his expertise.

            “Nothing,” Emma told her with her hands clasped behind her back. Regina frowned and put her hands on her hips as she looked at Emma.

            “Emma Swan what did you do?” Regina asked her again more sternly. Emma sighed knowing she couldn’t stand up to that tone, so she exposed her right hand. It was stuck in a plant that Emma had managed to pull out of the ground based on the trail of dirt.

            “You are so lucky it was ready to be harvested,” Regina told her seeing the purple color.  She pulled Emma back to the front and up to the table. She stroked the flower until it finally relaxed, and Emma got her hand out as she looked ashamed.

            “OW!” Emma cried. It hadn’t hurt when it got trapped but now she saw rows and rows of teeth or thorns she wasn’t sure. Regina took a marker and drew a circle a third of the way above her wrist, and another one on her upper arm. “What’s that for?”

            “So, I know if your body is fighting the poison. If a mark appears above this line, it’s not. The antidote is just as poisonous, so this line says when it’s preferable to take that then not at all. And if it gets to this line, well then you’re fucked.” Emma looked alarmed.

            ‘This ought to teach her not to touch,’ Regina thought. Only the first line was really necessary, and the antidote wasn’t really that poisonous if you’d had your hand caught in this particular plant. But Emma didn’t know that she had a lesson to learn.

            “What, fuck, you’re not going to let me die right?” Emma asked worried.

            “No, baby of course not, now come on let’s get you cleaned up, maybe you’re one of the lucky few who won’t even get the redness that appears.” Emma nodded as she let a few tears fall. Regina reassured both her and Henry that she would make sure Emma was fine, and that most it was very rare, that people died when given the antidote at the wrong time. Although she impressed upon Emma there was always the one percent. Claudio jogged over to them grimaced when he saw what had happened.

            “Don’t sweat it, I’ve been bitten by those things five times, and I’m still here,” Claudio grinned. “Can get painful though.”

            “It’s already burning,” Emma pouted as they exited.

            “It’s the poison, but it also means your body is fighting,” Claudio told her.  They went back inside taking care to switch shoes, and Claudio rolled them a joint while Regina cleaned up Emma’s cuts.

            “That should help you avoid any scars.”  She bandaged her hand before she toked Emma well to help her deal with the pain. Regina and Claudio only had a little before they all went back in the house to change.

            “I don’t know what to wear,” Emma huffed. “This is so important.”

            “Hey relax they already know we’re together, this is just a formality.” Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed frowning.

            “Yes, but it’s like official you know, I don’t feel like I’m just introducing whoever, I feel like I’m really saying to them, this is my wife.” Regina smiled at her widely and Emma blushed furiously. Regina put her arms around Emma and kissed her lovingly for once.

            “Never been happier to have anyone call me their wife,” Regina admitted. Emma smiled so widely no longer embarrassed or worried how Regina felt about that. She also happily noticed that Regina was only in her bra and panties having undressed and gone into her closet.  

            “Now what say we take a shower and we make each other feel better?” Emma easily moved her hands down over the curve of Regina’s hips until she had a butt cheek in each hand. She pulled her closer and began kissing Regina’s abdomen. Regina let out a sigh in response as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the softness of Emma’s lips and the warmth of her tongue as she sucked on her body a little. Emma’s phone started playing her father’s ringtone as she groaned. She pouted as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and answered it.

            “Hey Dad, something wrong with Neal?”

            “No, no Neal is fine, it’s just he’s so cranky, we’re going to have to take a rain check, I just want to get his bed, and stuff back. Maybe also tuber ware full of food, your mom’s just so focused on comforting him and nothing is working.”

            “Oh of course, I’ll start to get everything packed up,” Emma told him. Regina took the phone.

            “We’ll pack everything, but you both need a break if he’s cranky, let us at least rock him in comfort while you get a decent meal in,” Regina told him sternly leaving no room for argument.

            “Then we’ll have to come over now, I don’t think we’re moving if we try to wait until eight thirty.” Regina glanced at the clock it was around six thirty.

            “That’s fine, dinner will be ready in another half hour or so anyhow.”

            “See you then,” David said. They hung up.

            “Guess we’ll have to wait until another night,” Regina told her tossing Emma’s phone back to her. Regina hopped in the shower quickly and Emma was in right after her.

            “Zip me up,” Regina said.  Emma noted she was wearing a beautiful sleeveless princess A line dress, the skirt was chiffon and very flowy as it ended above the knees. Emma noted it very much showed her breasts off well.

            “Fuck, I can’t wait to take this off you later,” Emma whispered as she slid her hands up Regina’s thighs. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Regina was wearing a thong. She was sure she had not worn one before. She couldn’t help herself as she pushed Regina forward as one arm held her around her waist, and her left hand found themselves between Regina’s legs. She was already so wet. Emma moaned just feeling her.

            “Emma,” Regina moaned. “We can’t do this.”

            “Why not, you want it, I want it, the little swan definitely wants it.” Regina couldn’t help but smirk at the mention of it.

            “That may be, but I am still not jumping into bed with you so fast.”  Emma pouted.

            “Who’s to really say what’s too fast?” Emma asked.

            “Me, and it’s too fast, we’ve only been officially together what three days, you only just broke up with Hook last night….”

            “Okay, okay I got you, it’s both too soon and too late for us,” Emma grumbled. Regina nodded.

             “Exactly so another time please.” They parted and Regina just hugged herself as she stared at a frowning Emma. Emma was lost in thought thinking how she was going to control herself now and in the future with such visible signs of arousal.

            ‘Cold shower!’ Emma thought in her head.

            “I’ll just hop in the shower first I need a cold one,” Emma murmured and quickly headed off missing Regina beginning to reach for her. When she came back Regina was silently letting tears roll down her face. Emma immediately looked worried.

            “No, no babe it’s okay, everything is okay, Charlotte will be back,” Emma comforted as she pulled Regina into a damp hug. Regina just cried some more for a few minutes.

            “I’m sorry,” Regina finally choked out as she sniffled.

            “Don’t be sorry that you are grieving,” Emma replied.

            “I wasn’t grieving not at first, I was crying because I’m pushing you away.”

            “What no, never, how did you figure that?” Emma asked her.

            “I didn’t…couldn’t have sex with you again,” Regina whispered as she hugged Emma a bit tighter as if she would suddenly pull away and go. And Emma had to admit it was reasonable for her to do so because how many times had she pulled away from Regina and went.

            “Oh Regi, no you do not feel bad about saying no, you have every right to say no, you know that right?” Regina shrugged.

            “I…I..don’t…um…thank you for respecting my no,” was all Regina finally said. Emma frowned a bit wanting her to say more but now wasn’t the time, her parents would be over soon, and Regina would rather not be a broken mess from slitting open old wounds whatever they were.

            “If you aren’t ready Regi, than you are not ready, I will wait for you as long as I need too,  I love you Regina Mills, and in our relationship we both have the right to say no.”  Regina just hugged her tighter for a moment and nodded.

             “I had better finish getting dressed.” She hugged Emma a bit longer before she did stand up and fix her dishevelled dress and begin to apply her make once again flawlessly. And of course, there was the matter of Emma’s hair.

            “I’ll get the door Ma’am,” Claudio insisted as they came downstairs just in time. He hurried forward  before Regina could object and waited for them to stop just before the small step that led towards the door.

            “Thank you, Claudio.”  Henry joined them all in the foyer in his tuxedo, Regina had bought special yesterday after Emma had left the day before to get Neal.

            “Henry, you look so adorable,” Emma told him. He grinned.  Emma herself had dressed in a barrowed form fitting peach colored dress that really had Regina loving her ass and showed off her boobs. She remembered owning a similar pink dress once, and so had agreed that she did like it and was comfortable in it. However, it had been too long since she had worn heels and they were already killing her feet. 

            “Welcome your majesties,” Claudio greeted David, Mary Margaret, and a screaming Neal. Mary Margaret had bothered to change, but David hadn’t. He had insisted that they wouldn’t continue to go so formal, but he had been wrong.

            “We can’t stay long,” Mary Margaret told them. “You shouldn’t listen to Neal cry for so long. I’m sorry honey.” She looked apologetically at Emma knowing the night was important to her.

            “We’re fine,” Regina told her taking a screaming Neal from a tired Mary Margaret. Neal calmed more in her arms. “There see we’re already a little bit better. I have some kush oil for him, has he taken anything?”

            “No, I’m afraid he had such a bad reaction earlier to it. He hasn’t eaten anything in hours.”

            “I’m just going to go change and I forgot the wine.” David quickly left. When he returned he looked and felt much more comfortable and he had wine that wasn’t a screw top Regina noted.

            “Hey, the little guy is quiet, the kush oil?” He asked joining them in the sitting room where everyone was enjoying the deviled eggs with caviar. Emma hadn’t thought she would like it being she did eat like a child as Regina stated, but she was starting to think that caviar was going to become her thing.

            “Yes, just a drop and he’s already at least not crying,” Mary Margaret told him happily. She looked as if for the first time that this night wouldn’t be so bad.

            “We were just talking about what you guys were up to on your date day,” Emma told him. “Mom said you guys had the best nap.” David nodded.

            “Yeah, we did, we were meant to get up a bit earlier, but we just like slept until dinner and then just lay there, there was no rush to get up you know?”

             “Oh yes I know that feeling,” Emma laughed.  They all chuckled.

            “So how was your day, how was, hockey was it?” David asked.

            “Amazing, did you know that the people here have devised a way to walk on ice?”  David and Mary Margaret looked surprised.

            “No, how have they managed that?” David asked. Emma explained skating, ice sports before Regina much more knowledgeable now went more in depth about hockey. David thought he might like to go to a game too, though Mary Margaret felt as if it likely; wouldn’t be her cup of tea, but figure skating seemed more her thing.

            “I thought you might feel that way, so I got these.” Regina waved her hand and a jersey appeared in two sizes one for baby Neal and one for David. “For next time.” David grinned.

            “Oh yes, this is going to make an awesome dad photo with him and Emma for Father’s Day in my homemade frame,” David grinned as he looked at Emma before pretending not to have said it. Emma chuckled.

            “All right, all right I get it we are trying to move forward and make up for lost time.” David gave her an even bigger grin that she got it.

            “Emma your hair looks really pretty, I like when you do something new,” Mary Margaret beamed. And Emma smiled widely back at her.

            “Thank you, I allowed Regina to touch my hair, best thing I ever did, my hair is so shiny, I didn’t even know.” Mary Margaret nodded.

            “Amazing what twenty minutes at night can do for you,” Mary Margaret agreed. “These hors d’oeuvres are delicious by the way.” Emma nodded as she just ate with her hands but everyone else were using the little plates provided and forks. She spilled a little caviar on her dress. Regina sighed.

             “Really what am I going to do with you,” Regina chided as she carefully removed it and Emma was just glad she avoided a stain as she blushed. Regina then tucked her napkin into the neckline of her dress. “If you are going to eat like a child you may as well look like one.” Emma blushed even more as the napkin was really drawing attention to her breasts now.

            “No, I’ll use the plates I’m sorry,” Emma told her pulling the napkin out just as her dad blushed a little and looked away.

            ‘Eww God no, this family can’t get more incestuous, there’s a line!’ Emma thought.  Emma quickly took the offered plate and fork from Regina.

            “Would you like a drink sir?” Claudio asked appearing. Mary Margaret and Regina had opted for apple cider since there would be plenty of wine later. Emma however decided to try a touch of Regina’s scotch.

            “Uh I will have a scotch,” David grinned.  Regina glared at him. “What I know you only have the good stuff, because I tasted it when we took your castle and I took your scotch.”

            “You’re lucky she didn’t leave it full of poison,” Mary Margaret told her as Claudio poured him a glass.

            “She owes me, the least she can do is serve me the good scotch.”

            “Don’t imply I have bad scotch in this house,” Regina told him with a frown.

            “I’m not implying that you do, I’m just saying I wouldn’t be surprised if you bought the bad stuff for my impending arrival.”  Regina looked as if she couldn’t deny that the thought hadn’t crossed her mind.

            “Very well, but this night is important to Emma, so I broke out the good stuff.”

            “Then cheers.” They all raised their glasses and took a drink.

            “Dinner is served your majesties,” Claudio announced bowing to them. They all stood up with their drinks and headed into the dining room. Henry eagerly pulled out Regina’s chair as David did the same for Mary Margaret. Emma was about to sit, when Henry stopped her.

            “Mom wait for me,” Henry told her as he made sure Regina was settled in her seat.

            “Thank you, Henry,” Regina told him politely.  He grinned and bowed slightly at the waist.

            “You’re welcome mom.” He hurried over to Emma’s usual seat to Regina’s right, but one chair down. Mary Margaret had taken up his seat to Regina’s left with Neal in his high chair between his grandmother and grandfather who finally took his seat, seeing Henry seat Emma.

            “Thank you, Henry,” Emma told him.  He gave her a little bow too.

            “You’re welcome mom.” He took his seat between his mothers, so he wouldn’t feel left out of the group as it was likely that Emma would end up facing towards Regina or across the table.

            “I know it’s usual in formal dining that we should each talk to the person on a specific side of us, but we’re all family and there are no important guests outside of us that need tending too. So, we should go without rules.” They all nodded.

            ‘What rules?’ Emma thought.  She made a mental note to ask Regina later. Claudio began to open a bottle of wine and serve it to all the adults in the proper glass. Henry got apple cider in the corresponding glass. Next, he served everyone a soup, Emma noted that portion was a little less than what Regina would have allowed during their normal meals, but then she realized they had a six course meal and it was probably best to pace herself which normally she didn’t do.  Regina indicated that they could begin their meal as Claudio brought out Neal’s food.

            “Mashed chicken and green beans for the young prince your majesties,” Claudio announced.

            “Oh, thank you Claudio but we’ve been fighting with him all day, he won’t eat it, he is just not into solids.”

            “He ate it yesterday,” Emma told her. “He eats like a champ for Regina.”

            “Why don’t we try later, it seems my favorite Charming is tired though.” Regina indicated that Neal had fallen asleep in his high chair. Claudio took the food away to keep it warm for him.

            “What a relief, he hasn’t slept since he was sedated,” David commented.

            “Why don’t I just put him in his crib?” Mary Margaret suggested.

            “I’ll take him up,” Emma told her as she stood up so they all stood, and Henry moved her chair back a little further. “Don’t all get up at once.”

            “It’s polite Emma,” Mary Margaret told her as she handed over Neal once Emma had come over. Emma just shrugged and took Neal upstairs to bed. When she came back down she frowned when they all stood again, and Henry pulled out her chair.

            “Really, it wasn’t necessary,” Emma told them.

            “It’s a formal dinner Emma,” David reminded her. Once she was seated they resumed their soup. Later Claudio took their plates and brought out the fish.

            “The Sea Bass your majesties,” He told them. He always served Regina first then Emma, and Henry before he took care of Mary Margaret and David. He wanted to make a point that they were guests of this family unit. Regina noted they didn’t miss the subtle serving technique she had employed tonight to reinforce the idea of her and Emma.

            “Did you arrest Hook?” Henry asked curiously.

            “No, I didn’t want to leave the hospital,” David told him. “We are seriously understaffed at the police station.”

            “Hmm…it will be all right once Mulan joins, and Nottingham thought he might apply too. And I think Robin might join us too,” Emma told him.

            “Oh, really you think Notthingham and Robin can get along?” David asked. “And what about our budget, we will have to readjust our own salaries.”

            “I have budgets to do before Christmas, if you submit the proper paperwork by then, I can see about putting more money into the police station. And I’m sure you can find others too from the guard. Preferably a mix from all the Kingdoms here, people mainly the other monarchs that ended up here already feel a little resentful of you and Mary Margaret staking claim to the mayor’s office without proper election if I were not in place.”

            “Really, since when?” David asked. Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at them.

            “Really, you haven’t noticed or is your head really just that far up your ass because Emma is the Savior?” Regina asked before she could stop herself.    

            “Regi,” Emma scolded.

            “Sorry,” Regina said her fish knife and fork still poised over her meal. Emma knew by her tone she was not sorry. She turned back to David and Mary Margaret. “No, but seriously they complain, particular since we’ve been back. Even King George is making noise from his cell.”

            “But Abigail never said anything about her and Frederick thinking one of them should run for Mayor. Or Phillip and Aurora never said, and what about Ashley and Thomas,” Mary Margaret insisted.

            “No, but it’s not worth stirring up shit as I’m the neutral party in charge at the moment,” Regina told her. “Don’t go confronting them with the exception of men like George, they’re quite content at the moment to use me as a neutral party you can all agree to disagree and agree on. I do my job extremely well and none of you are equipped to do it.” Finally, Regina began to eat and so did everyone else. There was pause as they all savored the food. Emma happily noted that her piece had the head and tail already removed. It had unnerved her during the preparation and it seemed Regina had taken that into account. She unlike everyone else at the table wasn’t used to having an entire fish on her plate. Emma just kept a frown off her face at that thought one because the three adults were from a world she didn’t know and two because Regina preferred the finer things and she gave Henry the finer things making her out of place. Henry had lived in absolute squalor in comparison. Regina seemed to pick up on her feelings.

            “If you want I’m sure Claudio can separate the fish meat from the skin, but you’ll still have to watch for bones.” Emma gave her a bright smile of course Regina was worried she wouldn’t enjoy the food and as always had a solution. Claudio was ready to take her plate too she noted if indicated as he had finished serving the wine that had been paired with the fish.

            “No, no, I’m fine,” Emma insisted. She took a bite of the fish with the stuffing and a more natural genuine smile she always got when she was happy with the food. Regina smiled as well as she sipped from her wine glass.

            “So, you were saying about the monarchs,” Mary Margaret said.

“I’m just saying maybe particularly in times of crisis you didn’t act like you owned the place. I get hate mail now for not casting the second curse, because they’re worried particularly the subjects of these monarchs that you will be even more impossible.”

“But we kind of do own the place now,” David commented.

“Maybe, but storybrooke is bigger than it looks, do you even realize that the town is broken up into sections by their kingdom?” Regina asked them. Regina nodded at their response as their eyebrows shot up above their head, they hadn’t noticed at all.

“Wow and I thought I didn’t know this town, but you know it’s kind of expected from me, I’m learning where people are from and who they are as I go,” Emma commented.

“Well, we just assumed you had merged everyone into one,” Mary Margaret got out after a moment.

“See that’s what they mean when they say you have your head stuck your ass,” Regina replied. “You know that the entire Enchanted Forest was affected particularly this go around. Your kingdom isn’t the only one in existence, yes this started between you and I, but it hardly gave you any special rights.”

“You’re saying that Madam Mayor after you lorded over us all for nearly three decades,” David pointed out. Regina shrugged.

“That was my job, however I’m apparently; still a step down from you two,” Regina informed him smugly. David pursed his lips.

“Well I am Sheriff and Mary Margaret would be the Mayor technically…”

“No, you’re a deputy,” Regina corrected.  “Emma is Sheriff there can only be one Sheriff, she actually has final say, you just kind of act like you still have all the power.” David frowned, and he looked at Emma.

“Do I act like I have all the power?” David asked.  Henry had the good sense to take a big bite of his fish and chew awhile as he caught his grandfather’s eye. Emma however looked down and pushed her food around a bit. She had been hoping that the conversation would change soon.

“Have people said anything to you?” Mary Margaret asked. “They might find you more approachable.”

“Well….” Emma started. She let out a breath and sent Regina a glare wondering why tonight of all nights she had brought this up. This was better over pizza and beer not wine and fish. They still had three more courses to get through after all. “People haven’t said anything past royals or otherwise directly to me, I am still your kid some don’t know where I stand exactly on your behavior, even if they’ve got a good idea on my behavior. I’m very laid back I try to ask rather than order, I don’t see myself as a Princess though I know I symbolically am one. I’ve also noticed the looks people give you from time to time when you can be a bit dismissive. And yeah Dad, sometimes it’s hard, as you’re always the first one out the door with half a plan, but you haven’t bothered to ask what I think. And then you leave me with all the paperwork, and it’s always so much, and then I have to deal with Regina and it being wrong. And she’s not nice when she thinks I’m screwing up.”

“So, you’re the reason I have to deal with substandard paperwork, and here I thought she did it on purpose because she hated me.”

“What no, it’s just a lot and after a while when you’ve been staring at papers for hours, mistakes happen, coffee stains happen, and my hand cramps and you can’t read anything. And then I’m rushing and then yeah…. it was not on purpose except like a day or two here when you drove me up the wall.”

“Noted,” Regina said sipping her wine again a promise in her eyes that Emma was going to receive some form of torture for those one or two days, but possibly; a pleasant form one day maybe; in the far future if it was pleasant.

            “Well I didn’t think it was my job to do the paperwork, I assumed you hired someone to take care of it while we were gone, and signed your name to the reports.”

            “No, we were there, we write the reports, dad, which I suppose I ought to train you properly before I bring in new recruits. If they had all left their paperwork, I might have had a Regina level melt down, it would have been too much for my relaxed spirit.” They all chuckled at that although Regina gave her a little glare to let her know she didn’t appreciate being mocked.

            “I just like things done right,” Regina muttered.

            “Let’s move on, we can discuss public relations another time,” Emma insisted. They all fell into silence again as they finished their fish. It was taken away and Claudio gave them a few moments to finish their wine. Unfortunately, the silence got thick, so Henry filled it in talking about the latest marvel movies, so the adults commented and asked questions even if they already knew the answer just to move the dinner along.  Finally, it was the main course again and everyone was quite impressed by the grilled mojo marinated flank steak with potatoes.

            “Oh, it just melts in your mouth,” Mary Margaret told her.  Regina smiled. “Did you prepare all of this or did Claudio do the cooking.” Claudio smiled at her.

            “I’m afraid, I’m only responsible for the bread, I do not have her majesties skill in the kitchen, though I admit I am not bad.”

            “We never had anything like this in the Enchanted Forest, I feel as if the fare was always the same, whatever meat roasted in the same spices and carved up next to something boiled or baked,” Mary Margaret commented. “Normally I find myself missing it sometimes.”

            “There were no spices, I watched the cook once, he just slapped it onto the spit, I have to say it often made me rather sad. There’s a reason I didn’t eat much at dinners. It had nothing to do with a proper figure,” Regina commented. “The cook was stubborn, and the King sided with him that there would not be any other cooking techniques taken up.” Regina let out a heavy sigh.

            “You mean we could have had this back then?”  Mary Margaret asked sadly.  Regina nodded.

            “More or less, this world has a lot of new ways of cooking food and spice combinations, but there are quite a few that are the same to a degree,” Regina told her. They fell silent again, and again it became thick with not knowing what to say.

            “All right well I guess I’ll just ask, will we be watching Emma get poisoned before or after dessert?” David asked Regina.

            “Dad!” Emma exclaimed a thick blush appearing on her cheeks as Mary Margaret let out a giggle she had tried to suppress and Henry as well.

            “What we established that you’d probably deserve it, I’m just curious where we stand is all,” David told Emma as if this were a perfectly normal question.

            “Neither, I will not be poisoning Emma, this dinner is sincere, although I am only holding it at your request so that we can make nice as they say,” Regina told him.

            “My request?” David asked forgetting in that moment that Emma had told Regina that he had wanted the dinner.  Emma kicked him under the table and he jumped with a yelp. He glared at Emma. Regina frowned as she put down her knife and fork delicately.

            “Emma really again, when did you actually tell him?” Regina asked her tersely. Emma frowned.

            “Yesterday morning, I’m sorry I only told you that because I lost my nerve the night before. I just got my family back again, and I thought this would not be possible. He really reacted badly when I first got here insisting that it could be anyone except you or Gold.”

            “I should have added Hook to that,” David added into his wine glass. Regina frowned. He held up his hand. “Not to say you should still be on that list. Look don’t be mad at Emma, I really wasn’t giving her any room to state something different than the Her and anyone else narrative. And while I still had my reservations, she told me about how you saved her life when….” Emma kicked him again and jerked her head towards Henry who was now looking curious.

            “Saved her life so many times and demonstrated that you cared for her as much as we do,” David finished. “And she made me see that I have to give you a chance and not see you as I’ve always seen you as the Evil Queen, and that there is more to you. It’s a chance I haven’t given you before, but for Emma’s sake I intend too.”  Regina swallowed her anger at Emma and gave them all a smile.

            “All right then a toast to new beginnings,” Regina told them holding up her wine glass. They toasted and drank.

            “What you not going to ask me to clarify how I feel?” Mary Margaret asked teasingly.

            “The way I see it, you owe me your first born,” Regina told her. “So, what you think is irrelevant.”  Emma had to laugh.

            “I’m sorry I know it refers to more unhappy events, but you just made me sound like a human sacrifice,” Emma laughed. They all laughed a little and Regina reassured them that her intentions towards Emma were always honorable, and that they intended to work together on a new start. It didn’t erase Charlotte, but Regina’s heart had to give Emma one more shot. Dessert went over well after that and they were having after dinner tea when Neal awoke again. Regina retrieved him that time from their room

            “Oh, that’s his hungry cry,” Mary Margaret sighed. She went to his bag and frowned. “Of course, I didn’t put any of this in the refrigerator and we’ve been at the hospital by now it’s no good.  And this is already milk I accidentally left out a bit because I fell asleep. “He’ll scream until I can pump something he’s not a good nurser.”

            “No problem mom, we’ll give him the chicken and green beans,” Emma told her nodding to Claudio who quickly went to prepare it.

            “And there’s still milk in our freezer, just one though as I think Emma over prepared.” Emma looked sheepish but went into the kitchen to make the bottle.

            “That’s sweet, but as I mentioned before he’s not a good eater with solids.”

            “He was for me,” Regina told her as Claudio came back. Neal’s cries got less when Regina strapped him into the high chair and she had his bowl. He watched her intently. He growled in anticipation making Regina chuckle.

            “Oh no what’s that, is the monster hungry?” Regina asked Neal in an excited voice. He was already smiling big for Regina his two bottom teeth showing. “Open up and let’s feed the monster!” He opened up wide and she fed him. He swallowed. “Yay we fed the monster!” Neal giggled uncontrollably. Regina did that a few more times until his food was all gone both the chicken and the green beans.

            “How?” Mary Margaret asked stunned. “I’ve been trying for so long and he just turns his head. “And it’s not even the sweet stuff which I have to force in anyway.”

            “I don’t know once we got the game going he just loved it, he’s had peas just fine and carrots, chicken, and now green beans.”

            “We’ve just been going about this wrong, we didn’t make it fun, we made it a chore,” David told Mary Margaret as Emma came back with half a bottle. Regina cleaned up Neal and passed him over. He eagerly took a bottle as he cuddled in his sister’s arms.

            “I added a drop of the oil to his food so he should be fine for the night. Tomorrow morning maybe start with some solids and add a drop of oil so that he starts the day off well.”  Mary Margaret nodded.

            “Definitely I didn’t know how we were going to get through the night, and he was in so much pain, I felt so bad.”  With Neal settled they returned to tea and talking about sports.

            “I could teach you how to box,” David told Henry.

            “No, thank you Charming, but he’s going to learn from me,” Regina told him. David giggled.

            “Regina no offense, but just because you’ve watched guys box doesn’t make you qualified to teach,” David snorted. Regina paused in drinking her tea looking quite unamused.

            “Dad…”  Emma warned.  She didn’t really know how good or bad Regina was at boxing, but one thing was for sure was that she was knowledgeable, and nobody could beat Regina’s brain.

            “Oh Emma come on, if your mother’s stepmother is going to be my daughter in law now, she has to learn to taking the teasing,” David told her laughing. “I mean come on I really should teach Henry, Regina can’t even spar with sword let alone box.” Regina cocked her head to the side.

            “All right Charming, how about we spar swords and boxing. If you win you can teach Henry,” Regina told him. David laughed.

            “Sure no problem, if I can’t beat you I probably have no business even teaching my own son,” David snorted. “Although I’m sure it won’t take long to win.”

            “Why don’t we do it now since it will be so quick,” Regina suggested lightly.

            “Sure why not, best get it out of the way so I can start planning Henry’s lessons.” Henry grimaced knowing that his mother wouldn’t have challenged his grandfather without good reason.

            “Mom, help,” Emma pleaded for her father’s sake. Mary Margaret shrugged.

            “Oh Emma it will be fine, and besides maybe it will the cathartic for both of them even if Regina loses.” Mary Margaret put a comforting hand on Regina. “There’s no shame in losing Regina, I know there’s a reason you never went up against us one on one with the sword.” Regina just shrugged and waved her hand so she was in her work out clothes. A pair of pants that stopped mid-calf and a sports bra and yoga top.

            “David do you want a chance of clothes?” Regina asked him. He shook his head.

            “Naw, I won’t break a sweat.”  Regina just shrugged again as they both stood up and he took off his jacket. Regina led them all up to her home gym.

            “Wow this is pretty nice, I could actually think about working out here,” Emma commented seeing that Regina had a few key machines, a weight station, and of course a sparing mat it looked like. Regina went to a rack and pulled out a sword as David’s appeared in her hand. She tossed it to him. She circled him simply holding her sword in its sheath she didn’t even take it out as he took out his and tossed his scabbard away.

            “You can take a few swings at me,” Regina told him. “It’s only fair.” He laughed.

            “I think I should be saying that to you,” He told her.

            “Humor me,” Regina pleaded as she came to a stop in front of him.

            “Your sword’s not even out,” He told her laughing.  Emma noted he missed how Regina was tense and waiting for him to make his move. Regina shrugged.

            “It’s a free shot don’t worry you won’t cut me,” Regina told him seriously. He frowned and he took a swing at her. She didn’t move and he stopped his sword just over her head. He frowned when she didn’t even flinch.

            “Don’t take it personal babe we’re heroes she knows you’re not going to kill her,” Mary Margaret told him. David nodded and faster than he thought possible Regina’s sword was out and deflecting his, he found himself on the defensive until his back hit the wall. Regina smirked and backed away.

            “Come on David, you said this would be quick, and you haven’t actually broken a sweat.” Frowning David got off the wall and they circled one another. David attacked after a moment feeling like Regina was taunting him somehow. She had attacked him when he wasn’t paying full attention, but now was different, now she just wanted him to think that she had the upper hand. He brought his sword down hard but she dodge to the side. As he was swinging down his weight was shifted and off center so he tried to turn to still catch her with the flat side of his sword, but she was able to block it and use her body to shove him more off balance. He fell with a thud and his sword fell out of his hand. Regina put her sword to his neck.

             “I win,” Regina grinned.

            “You cheated, you attacked me when I wasn’t paying attention,” David complained as she pulled her sword away and held out a hand to help him up.

            “I’m a villain you shouldn’t have stopped paying attention,” Regina shrugged.

            “She makes a point grandpa,” Henry pointed out. “Never turn your back on a villain.” They all nodded. He huffed.

            “Fine, my mistake,” David sighed. “Another round.”

            “No, I’d rather move onto boxing now that you don’t underestimate me,” Regina told him. She smirked at Emma who was shaking her head at the game Regina was playing. Regina gave her a kiss.

            “I promise I won’t kill him,” Regina teased.

            “It’s actually kind of turning me on a bit how you play with him, he’s got no idea,” Emma whispered back into her ear. Regina smirked even harder as she turned away and returned her sword to its place. Alongside David she began to wrap her hands, neither of them had gloves, but this was enchanted forest boxing after all anyway.

            “Fine let’s do this Regina, Enchanted Forest boxing penalty in place too,” David told her smirking. “It will make up for you cheating.” Regina smirked some more.

            “You’re on,” Regina told him her grin suddenly turning quite evil.

            “Wait, what’s the Enchanted Forest boxing penalty?” Emma asked suddenly alarmed, but David was already attack Regina giving it his all as Mary Margaret cheered him on without any malice. Emma glared at her mother.

            “What?” Mary Margaret asked. “He’s my husband, I always gotta root for him.”

            “Fine then,” Emma frowned. “Go Regina kick his ass!” Mary Margaret glared at her own daughter good naturedly as they all cheered. Henry joined in as well watching as Regina dodged a few face hits and took two punches to the gut that might have taken someone else out.

            “What the hell how are you still standing,” David frowned.

            “You punch like a bitch that’s why,” Regina taunted before she sent two jabs to his face. Blood dripped from his nose as he reeled back from her in surprise.

            “Lucky punch,” He grimaced as they circled one another with their fists up.  Regina didn’t take her eyes off him. Before he could strike she came in quick and punched him in the gut. He doubled over but swiped at her trying to grab her. He lunged forward and caught her waist. He swung her feet out from under her, but she used the momentum to keep going up and over his back. She landed on her feet and they both pushed away from one another.

            “Level three fight it is David,” Regina told him.

            “Lucky escape, but if you say so,” David told her.  He came in kicking, but she blocked with her legs and pushed him back or moving back not allowing him to use his weight on her. Regina hit harder than it looked she could, but she was still a small girl.

            “Come on David she’s making a fool out of you!” Mary Margaret cried.

            “Go Regi!” Emma yelled.

            “Go Mom and Grandpa!” Henry cheered trying not to take sides. David lunged at Regina and she combat rolled forward. He turned quickly to catch her but she rolled backwards pushed up and thrust her legs out hard and caught him straight in the chest.

            “Oof!” David cried. He fell backwards and was clutching his chest. Regina got to her feet and turned to look at David.

            “If you’re done going easy on me, I’d appreciate it if you put some effort into this, especially with the penalty on the table,” Regina taunted. David glared. Regina knew he was already giving his level headed all, so now she wanted the animal to come out of David.

            “He’s a baby, leave him alone,” Emma told her sticking her tongue out at her mother.  Regina turned to look at her and grinned.

            “I suppose he is,” Regina commented with a shrug. Before Emma could cry out a warning David tackled Regina down to the ground. She landed hard on her stomach with a groan he wrapped his legs around her and rolled onto his back getting her into a choke hold.

            “Yeah David get her!” Mary Margaret cried. “Tap out Regina it’s over!” Regina refused though as her face got red.

            “Come on tap out, you can’t last,” David told her. Regina reached down and managed to get his legs apart but he moved so she couldn’t manage to get her back to the mat. His legs clamped around her.  “Tap out damn it.”

            “Come on mom you can escape!” Henry yelled.

            “Come on Regi, you’ve got out of worse!” Emma yelled.

            “Tap out Regina!” Mary Margaret encouraged.

            “Never Charming, I will never tap out,” Regina grunted out. She tried again to get his feet off  her waist which she managed to do.         Before he could clamp them back into place she pushed his legs down and used the momentum to kick her legs up over her head, she escaped his headlock and crawled backwards after swift throat chop to keep him down a bit longer. They both coughed and gasped.

            “Oh fuck David!” Mary Margaret exclaimed. “You should have seen that coming.”  

            “She’s light,” he told Mary Margaret as if that was the reason Regina got away. When they were both ready the circled each other.  They punched it out with David taking quite a few hits, he would definitely have a black eye and Regina’s lip was busted. Neal started crying now finally woken up by the commotion.

            “End this David we have to get Neal home.” David went in for a strike but found Regina using his arm to swing him around. Confused when she didn’t put him in the hold he was expecting Regina jumped up and brought her elbow down hard between his neck and shoulder.

            “Ah shit!” He cried out falling to his knees. She locked him into a head lock before he could stop her and wrapped her legs around his torso. He struggled to get her off by putting all his weight on her by slamming back into the mat but she held on for dear life. He rolled and got to his knees as she hung on for dear life.

            “Go down you big oaf,” Regina grunted.

            “Never!” David grunted back. Regina tightened her hold and he made a choking sound as he struggled some more stumbling as he even slammed her into the wall. He fell back to his knees as Emma cried that maybe they should stop now and Mary Margaret cried for David to get out of her hold.

             “She weighs nothing Charming, she can’t beat us, we always win!” Mary Margaret cried.

            “I’m sorry honey I can’t,” David choked out. He tapped the mat making Regina grin.

            “No Charming say what I want to hear and then I’ll accept your tap out.” He shook trying to get her off. “Say it!”

            “Just say it,” Mary Margaret cried seeing David was a lovely shade of purple now in Regina’s opinion.

            “I…I’m..I’m you…I’m your….bitch,” He choked out. Regina released him with a satisfied grin.

             “That’s right Charming you’re my bitch,” Regina told him. “Also pay the penalty before you go.”

            “Oh come on Regina that was all in good fun,” Mary Margaret told her.

            “Bullshit, he would have made me pay it.  He has to pay. He won’t die or anything I won’t let him, but damn it if he doesn’t walk around with the bandage so everyone knows.”

            “I’m honorable, a deal is a deal,” David told her still laying on the mat. Emma was now looking him over in concern. It was all fun and games until a winner was declared now they were a family again.

            “What is the penalty?” Emma asked.

            “Slit his wrist,” Regina told her grinning as she held out a dagger.

            “Baby, no,” Emma told Regina who immediately pouted.

            “He just has to cut it, I won’t even let him bleed a little like I intended,” Regina argued. Emma sighed and stood up as she rubbed Regina’s back.

            “I know, I know that seeing my dad slit his wrist would make you so excited, but I promise to make you more excited if you let it go. He’ll walk around with the swollen eye instead. Please Regi for me babe.”  Regina groaned as Emma gave her that pleading look she could almost never say no too. God forbid she also throw in that dopey smile she had been throwing at her since the first day they had physically met.  They went back downstairs and found Neal giggling with Claudio as he cleaned up one handed in the kitchen.

            “Not on my white sitting room, you head back for the dining room,” Regina insisted when Mary Margaret was taking David to sit down. Regina had now returned to her dress and aside from her lip didn’t look at all like she had been in a fight with David in comparison. Claudio immediately fetched some ice for David and Regina who put hers on her lip.

            “So, I’m thinking Henry doesn’t need to learn to box anymore from either of you,” Emma commented drinking her tea as Henry now held onto a happy Neal who was going back to sleep now that his family was around.

            “What no mom why?” Henry asked upset. Regina also looked up from her own thoughts. She had been a little bit lost in a day dream thinking about Charlotte being gently rocked in Henry’s arms. She knew her daughter would have declared it one of her favorite spots. She could still feel the residual love Charlotte had thrown off whenever Henry talked to her. Not for the first time since she was gone, she felt empty. No one noticed though when her left hand had slipped into her lap and stroked the smallest curve in her stomach, the last reminder to herself that she had ever been pregnant except for her milk.

            “Because look how hurt Dad is if you come up against anyone like Regina,” Emma told him.

            “I get the feeling I would be mom in any situation with my opponent, you know barely a scratch,” Henry argued. Regina watched the exchange a moment pulling herself back to the present moment. She spent a lot time thinking of what ifs and it always hurt.

            “Emma be real, I’ll get him boxing gloves, we’ll only do level one, which is no grabbing so no choking. It’s just punches. Besides it’s best if he learns the mixed martial arts from an outside teacher, it will be less painful, but only after I think he’s pretty good at just boxing.” Henry nodded his head eagerly.

            “All right, but I don’t want him getting busted lips and black eyes, you clearly hit hard.”

            “Yeah but I wouldn’t hit Henry that hard, I only hit that hard to win,” Regina stated.

            “Feeling better?” Mary Margaret asked David who nodded. “Good then we can go home, you obviously need to lay down and rest a bit after losing like a bitch.” Regina couldn’t help but chuckle as David groaned.

            “Thanks Emma, now I will be a little bitch for at least a week because I didn’t take the penalty,” David grumbled.

            “You mean you wanted to slit your wrist?” Emma asked.

            “No, but I forgot your mother wouldn’t spare me in my own house at least.”

            “Nope, rules are rules and I get a sick pleasure from it, blame Regina,” Mary Margaret told him. “She took me to the fights where you get to really yell these things out. Of course as ladies we never participated back then, but someone’s gotta call those men pussies.”

            “Exactly,” Regina told her.

            “How old were you?” Henry asked slyly.

            “Oh I see what you’re doing Henry, you want to know so you can argue your case for me to take you?” Regina asked him. Henry grinned.

            “Maybe,” Henry said.

            “I was nine, but that was quite common in the Enchanted Forest. Now the boxing scene is even more underground so to speak, so I can’t say that’s the norm now or if you even should.”

            “She’s right, let your mom and I check it out first and then decide if it’s still relatively safe for a child to attend,” Regina told him. He nodded satisfied with that answer.

            “Regina could you lend a magical hand with Neal’s things, I think David can’t lift anything,” Mary Margaret huffed. Regina nodded and waved her hand.

            “It’s all at home for you,” Regina told her. Mary Margaret nodded gratefully.

            “I let you win, because I love Emma,” David told her.

            “Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep well tonight,” Regina told him as they stood at the door. Emma and Henry hugged them goodnight. Regina preferred to wave but Mary Margaret was insistent on a hug. Once they were gone though Regina relaxed a bit more as  those dark feelings hit her full force.

            “What to play the xbox mom?” Henry asked Emma. Emma nodded.

            “Yeah, go set it up kid,” Emma told her.

            “But only until I’m done cleaning up down here,” Regina told Henry. “It’s Monday tomorrow and it’s back to school for you.

            “Aww isn’t school out yet,” Henry complained.

             “You know Christmas vacation is in another week, I think you can make it,” Regina told him amused. She stroked his forehead and gave him a kiss before he hurried off to set up the game.

            “Hey you all right?” Emma asked her gently as she wrapped her arms around Regina.

            “I’m fine just the day catching up with me now that we’re winding down, I may need some extra cuddles later.” Emma nodded and kissed Regina’s cheek.

            “I can do that I’m a master cuddler,” Emma told her grinning. Regina chuckled.

            “Mom!” Henry called. Regina gave Emma a kiss before Emma went to join Henry and Regina went to the kitchen where she helped Claudio put away leftovers that she immediately sent to Mary Margaret’s refrigerator and some others she put in their own. Once they had carefully put all the china back in the cabinet and straightened up the dining room again Claudio said his goodbyes also taking home leftover food and Kush.  


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update sorry it took so long but I was without my computer for a little while, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story.

Chapter Seven

            “Swan!” Hook yelled. Emma groaned as she paused in walking Henry to the bus with Regina. Regina sighed as well. The pirate just needed to give up already, he had already caused a rough weekend and he was likely to get fried sometime soon.

            “Hook seriously go away you’ve already injured my brother, he almost lost his eye if it weren’t for Regina reacting quickly,” Emma growled.

            “Look I know you’re angry, but I didn’t know he was in there,” Hook told her. “Come on now love please can we talk.”

            “Fuck off Hook, after what happened to Neal, I have nothing to say to you,” Emma told him.

            “Yeah pirate go away before I cook you for lunch,” Regina threatened a fireball already appearing in her hand.

            “I’m not afraid of you Regina, you cursed my hook to be able to rip out hearts remember, specifically those of her parents.”

            “And if I remember correctly you were more than willing to do it pirate,” Regina told him taking a step towards him intimidatingly. “Try and take my heart if you think you can.”

            “Zelena got it I can sure as hell, get it love,” Hook growled. Emma stepped between them frowning.

            “Don’t even think about it, you touch her, and I will crush your heart literally,” Emma threatened Hook. He gaped at her.

            “Wow she’s really worked a spell over you, not to worry love, I’ve got just the solution.” He pulled out a vial and quickly popped the stopper off. He made to throw it at Emma but she dodged it quickly, Regina also dodged it not knowing what it was and if it were actually meant for her. Henry unfortunately did not see it and it landed on his jacket.

            “What the hell was that?” Emma asked frightened as she went to Henry. Regina went to him as well careful not to touch whatever it was, but she smelled it.

            “Damn it that wasn’t meant for him.”

            “Mom,” Henry said scared as she quickly got his jacket off before it soaked through. Regina smelled it and frowned deeply.

            “Age reversal potion.” She glared at Hook. “You were going to turn her into an infant and think what I or her parents would let you walk away with her?”

            “At least she would love me again like she’s supposed too,” Hook growled at her.

            “What I don’t understand,” Emma said.  Henry also looked confused.

            “He was going to turn you into an infant. It’s a potion that allows you to create a strong attachment to someone in a matter of weeks or days depending on the potion from the smell of this one a few weeks.”

            “You son of a bitch, what were you going to do raise me, so you could have sex with me as soon as I was of age?” Emma asked him her eyes were burning.

            “I was going to marry you obviously,” Hook told her annoyed. “And it was only to make sure you loved me as soon as you turned thirteen, I had to be sure that Evil Bitch’s corruption was gone from you.”

            “Thir…thirt….Thirteen,” Emma got out weakly as she looked faint. Regina saw all the color had suddenly drained from her face and Emma swayed dangerously into Regina.

            “I would rip your heart out than sooner let you touch Emma at thirteen you sick bastard.”

            “You’re one to talk you were hardly fourteen when you became Queen, but now you’re holding Emma to a double standard?” He asked her annoyed.

            “You sick bastard do you know how much older you are than me, like it’s already bad now, but if you aged me back to thirteen, that…would make that gap even worse!” Emma yelled at him. Hook looked at her confused. Emma was no longer interested in talking though as she punched Hook hard.

            “Get out of my face now, you are sick!” Emma yelled at him. “If you approach me again, I’ll arrest you.” Hook slinked off.

            “I won’t give up on us Emma, I’ll fight for you and when you’re ready love we’ll have true love’s kiss,” Hook told her.

            “Over my dead body,” Emma told him as they watched him go.

            “Moms, am I okay?” Henry asked shivering in the cold.

            “Here kid, take my jacket I still have my leather one on,” Emma told him, but she looked at Regina for assurances.

            “You’ll be fine, that potion should really be drank for it to really work,” Regina told him. Henry nodded relieved as he put Emma’s coat on and picked up his backpack.

            “I know this morning turned stressful kid, but try to have a good day at school.” Henry nodded as Regina kissed his forehead.

            “I’ll have your coat washed good as new by the time you get out of school. It will be in your locker.” Henry nodded grateful and Regina wrapped his scarf around him a little better. They sent him off to school before they joined Mary Margaret and David at Granny’s for morning coffee.

            “That bastard I swear if I see him, I’m arresting him on the spot, isn’t it bad enough what happened with Neal?” David asked upset.

            “Apparently not, I just can’t even believe he was going to rape me at thirteen…thirteen,” Emma said throwing out her hands.

            “That’s a really common age though in the Enchanted Forest in my Kingdom,” Mary Margaret told her. “I was barely twelve when suitors came. But I was quite picky, so I was already an old maid at fourteen going on fifteen.” Emma looked at her wide eyed.

            “But the book…”

            “Sugar codes a lot,” Regina told her. “Of course, we don’t look it exactly but by Enchanted Forest standards we were adults.”

            “Yeah, but Regina, my grandfather….” Emma trailed off before she ran to the bathroom to vomit.

            “Well we knew this day would come when she realized that fairytales aren’t always perfect,” David said sipping his coffee.

            “I think she has been realizing that for a while now,” Regina commented. When Emma came back she looked sick.

            “I was going on sixteen, don’t worry I wasn’t so young,” Regina told Emma.

            “Sixteen isn’t any better, my grandfather was already quite an old man,” Emma told her. She looked at her mother. “And you, you talk about him as if he was God’s gift to earth.”

            “Well to my Kingdom he was, he was a just ruler and a great father, from my perspective he treated Regina well like a Queen. I admit I don’t know what really went on behind closed doors just that it upset him Regina didn’t want him. I mean now it makes sense, but back then I didn’t know different.” 

             “I didn’t like it but even I thought it was normal,” Regina told Emma. Emma just groaned some more. Regina’s phone rang, and she saw it was Henry’s school. She answered it immediately as she sat up straight in what Emma could only describe as madam mayor and protective mom mode.

            “Regina Mills speaking, is everything all right at the school, is Henry all right?” Regina asked. Emma, Mary Margaret, and David looked at her in concern. Regina was silent for a long moment. “We’ll be right there to pick him up don’t worry.” Regina hung up and immediately indicated for Emma to get out of the booth.

            “Some of the potion hit Henry anyway, we now have a shrieking toddler on our hands,” Regina informed Emma.

            “We’ll come with you,” David told her and they all poofed to the school. Regina walked into the Administrative office as if she owned the place. Emma wasn’t even surprised. Henry was indeed shrieking inside the office. As soon as she was through the door he was holding on tight to her legs and he was butt naked. The principal was sighing and trying to wrap him in his now oversized coat.

            “Please tell me his whole class didn’t see him naked,” Emma groaned.

            ‘Poor kid he’ll never live it down,’ Emma thought.

            “No, as soon as he realized he was shrinking, he made it to my office as seven, and progressed from there. He hasn’t stopped crying in terror since,” The principal told them.

            “Shs, my little Prince, Mommy’s got you,” Regina soothed. She pried his hands back and bent down so she was at his level. He immediately flung little arms around her neck, and Regina almost cried feeling her little prince so small again against her.

            “We’ll take it from here, and return him once the magic wears off,” Emma told the principal gathering up Henry’s clothes and back pack. Behind his back Regina conjured up underwear, an orange dinosaur t-shirt, slacks, socks, and shoes for her little prince. He let her dress him and once he was dressed he seemed to feel less exposed, she supposed. Emma hung back unsure of what else to do as her mother neatly packed Henry’s clothes into his backpack unlike David and Emma, she had seen Henry at different stages of his life, taught him in school, and held him even so she wasn’t as moved at seeing him so young. Without a word once he was dressed Regina stood up with him in her arms and walked out of the office, she nodded to the secretary. Emma had the good sense to conjure Regina’s Mercedes to the school parking lot and directed her there with a hand on the small of her back. Henry screamed when she got near. Emma took a step back holding up her hands.

            “Hey Kid it’s okay,” Emma tried to sooth, but Henry’s face just screwed up further and he screamed harder. Regina rubbed his back some more, she knew this scream and crying. Henry had often been distrustful of new faces at this age, there were a certain amount of people he saw frequently enough and tolerated and still others he never ran into. Regina always said storybrooke was bigger than it looked and during the curse if she didn’t deliberately go anywhere there were whole scores of people she never saw though they were all burned into her memory. It wasn’t until he was ten and hell bent on finding everyone’s happy ending that, that quality had vanished. Maybe also she realized because no one ever changed, but that didn’t seem to matter now as he didn’t even seem to recognize Emma. But maybe his young body just needed to calm down and she would find her rational thinking pre-teen inside.

            ‘Highly unlikely though,’ Regina thought as she made it to the car. With a flick of her wrist Regina transported his old booster seat from her basement to her car. It took a few tries of Henry screaming and refusing to let go and Regina gently soothing before he allowed her to put him in.

            “Shs honey we’re going home,” Regina soothed as she strapped him in as Emma put his things in the trunk before sliding around and getting into the driver’s seat. Mary Margaret motioned for her to get in the back with her and Neal.

            “Neal is not riding in my car of all cars with no car seat and the Sheriff driving for all of storybrooke to see,” Regina told her sternly.

            “Well there’s no room and we don’t have his car seat,” Mary Margaret reminded Regina. Regina huffed, and they disappeared with just a thought to David’s truck. Henry of course saw and screamed. Regina just got in back with him as he tried to claw his way out of the car seat.  She kept him in with a bit of magic and buckled herself in. Emma frowned and just drove off though assured that Regina had things under control. They returned home first and parked next to her bug, she was meant to take it into the shop that day to repair the window and get a long awaited tune up so Regina had steadfastly refused to fix it with magic and also reminded her that all magic came with a price, and life was too long to magic everything without a reasonable emergency. And her car still worked so reasonable emergencies were in short supply. Regina struggled out of her jacket in the foyer whenever Emma moved to help Henry screamed more so she backed off.  Regina just let it drop to the floor and kicked off her heels before she threw off Henry’s shoes as well.

            ‘I wonder how many times she allowed such disorder when he was being so impossible.’ Emma thought. She picked up Regina’s jacket and righted their shoes. Henry’s old shoes looked small and out of place now, but in some way exactly where they were supposed to be. She smiled seeing half a sticker in each one of a dog, obviously meant to help him put the shoes on the right feet. She followed Regina to the study as she ran her hands over the book titles.

            “How about we read the Alchemist?” Regina asked him gently as if he weren’t crying. For a long moment Henry didn’t answer, but then there was a nod almost imperceptible. “In the original Spanish or English?” Henry said something unintelligible. “You know mommy can’t understand you when you’re crying so much, so why don’t you take a few breaths and deal with yourself before trying again.” Emma had to grin of course Regina was all calm and insisting she couldn’t possibly understand him though something told Emma, Regina knew exactly what he wanted. She gave him a few minutes just simply rubbing his back and kissing his forehead.

            “Spanish,” He answered. Emma noted the book was in English, but didn’t comment on it at all and neither did Regina. Nor did she reach for another copy like Emma thought.

            “Good, Spanish it is, now why don’t we go get in our favourite pyjamas, and cuddle in my bed and read, yeah.” Henry nodded but Regina didn’t move until he verbally answered her.

            “Yes mommy,” He told her. Emma could see he was already a bit calmer simply from the effort of trying to talk clearly. Regina turned and walked past Emma and Henry gripped her more tightly as he glared at Emma unsure why she was still there. But Regina didn’t acknowledge Emma, so he didn’t speak now unsure if Emma was even really there. 

            “Lemon,” Henry cried as they went up the stairs.

            “He’s in my room where you left him,” Regina replied calmly. Once they were in her room, she easily conjured up his old stuffed bunny under her pillow and a pair of pajamas that used to be his favourites covered in dinosaurs that she had sewn herself. He glared at Emma who stood at the door as she carefully undressed him as he hiccupped and hugged Lemon to his chest.

            “Don’t look at me!” Henry yelled at Emma.

            “Henry, we don’t yell, if you would like someone to stop doing something we ask politely,” Regina gently reminded in a stern voice. Henry looked at her frowning as if he might screw his face up in another tantrum. “Henry Daniel Mills you have a choice, you cuddle here with me in bed and deal with yourself while I read to you. Or I put you on your time out mat and you deal with yourself alone, which do you prefer?”

            “I wanna cuddle,” Henry finally answered after staring Regina in the eyes for what felt like an eternity. Emma was sure she would have caved. Henry and Regina were evenly matched there was so much of Regina in her son.

            “Good,” Regina answered as if that was the end of it. Emma did look away though so as not to rile him up further. Once he was changed and had even helped to neatly fold his own clothes, he insisted that Regina change as well because he didn’t want her to go back to work, though Regina promised she was home with him for the day. Henry glared at Emma because she of course was watching Regina as much as her son when he wasn’t looking at her which wasn’t often now.

            “Stop looking at my mommy!” Henry cried upset appearing in front of Emma. “Why you here, you don’t belong here?” Emma was actually a little surprised at how hurt she got by those words, they stung hard as she was just settling into what she had come to see as her home.

            “Henry Daniel Mills apologize now,” Regina ordered. “You were disrespectful, and you know that’s not allowed.”  Henry pouted and crossed his arms.

            “Sorry,” He grumbled. He ran back to Regina.

            “I no want baby sitter, I no baby, you say you stay home.” Regina easily lifted him up into her arms now that she was in cotton pyjama pants, and one of Emma’s tang tops. Henry may think she didn’t belong there anymore, but Regina didn’t feel that way. Henry just didn’t know her anymore they would get through this.

            “She’s not your babysitter, aren’t I not dressed in my pyjamas?” Regina asked him. He looked her over as if deciding it was all a trick, but she’d never done that before.

            “Who is she?” Henry asked as she sat him on the bed, so he was standing in front of her. Emma thought she might hesitate to even say, but Regina’s voice didn’t falter.

            “She’s your Mama, and she belongs here,” was all Regina said.

            “You’re my mommy,” Henry pouted upset and stomped his little foot on the bed.

            “I am your mommy you’re right, but she is also your mama,” Regina told him.

            “No,” Henry said.

            “No?” Regina asked him. “Have I ever lied to you?” He shook his little head. “Then she’s your mama and deserves the same love and respect you give to me your mommy.” He frowned some more glaring at Emma who as if to prove a point grabbed her pyjamas and changed as well. Regina conjured up an old blanket with the planets on them by the time Emma re-emerged from the bathroom. Henry was cuddled up into her side with blanket on himself and holding Lemon tightly. Regina also made it a point to wait for Emma to return and get settled on her side of the bed. Henry pressed himself into her more.

            “Mama doesn’t speak Spanish so when it’s her turn to read, she’ll read to you in English okay?”

            “No,” Henry pouted.

            “Henry be reasonable,” Regina told him.

            “No, why she here, I don’t wanna go with her,” Henry said.

            “You’re not going anywhere my prince, Mama is staying here with us,” Regina calmly replied.

            “No, she takes the prince from his Queen,” Henry told her as he sobbed and pulled in closer to her.  Regina suddenly had a look of understanding.

            “That’s just a story,” Regina soothed. “The Queen didn’t know any better when she told that story to her Prince, but now she does. How about we tell the story of the Princess instead, so that the Prince and the Queen can finally understand, that the Princess means them no harm?” Henry nodded.  Regina nodded, and Emma was impressed at the way she told the story of her history in terms a four year old could understand.

            “So, can the Princess stay with us, her Queen, and her little prince in their castle, can she be our family like she’s supposed to be?” Henry nodded and yawned. Regina rubbed his back and she began to hum a familiar lullaby until he was out cold. To make sure Regina kept humming but she lifted his arm and dropped it. As she suspected it was like waking the dead.

             “You go first, I’ll follow in a moment.” Emma nodded and crept out of bed not willing to wake him. She waited at the door though as she watched Regina carefully slip out and conjure some socks on him before she spread his blanket out over him despite him clutching a corner hard against himself and lemon. She kissed his forehead before she lowered the blinds a bit and they both left out. She left the room door open just so he wouldn’t get too frightened.

            “That was intense,” Emma sighed. “I never imagined his tantrums being like this.”  Regina shrugged.

            “It’s mostly when there are strangers and he’s quite frightened without me around. I wondered if his mind was intact as he was only four. Usually such a potion makes you an infant so usually the mind isn’t intact again until well I suppose about sixteen if it’s an adult. But I suppose not, so it must have given him such a fright to suddenly be naked and in someplace he didn’t know yet.” Emma nodded. Regina went to her coat not even surprised Emma had hung it up and placed her shoes properly. Regina had intended to do it herself later, but it was nice to see that Emma got her.  She found her cell phone in her pocket and turned on the screen. She began to text Carol about bringing her all her work from the office. She would have to work from home the next few days. As she was reaching the den, Emma wrapped her arms behind her and stopped her movements as she pulled her close. She rested a head on her shoulder.

            “Thank you,” Emma whispered.

            “For what?”  Regina asked tilting her head to the side a bit wishing she could see Emma’s face in that moment, but then again the feeling of Emma behind her was one she always wanted more of.

            “For what you said to Henry, when he said I didn’t belong here, he was right, this period of time with you and him, I didn’t belong, but you, you just acted like I was always meant to be here, like I was always here.”

            “You were always meant to be here, Emma, you really were, my heart always knew you were missing.” Regina sighed. “I wish you had shown up sooner as soon as I gave you my address. I think I half hoped you would, but some part of me also still thought you were just a dream a hallucination.” She turned in Emma’s arms and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and Emma’s stayed around her hips. “You were always meant to come here not just because of my curse, but because perhaps my love should have brought you here sooner.”

            “Would you have loved me then, you thought love was weakness?” Emma asked.

            “For you yes, because I knew the moment I first saw you in my dream that I would move a mountain for you. And maybe just maybe I even cast the curse for you. You are part of my happy ending just as much as Henry, and that’s all I ever wanted.” Emma let a few tears fall as she leaned her forehead against Regina’s.

            “Come on, let’s make some tea and get settled while we wait for Carol to bring my work, I assume since David and Mary Margaret aren’t here yet, they’re giving us space after all. He’ll likely already be taking over at the station.” Emma nodded.  Regina made tea before they settled down in the kitchen at the island.

            “How long will the potion last?” Emma asked.  Regina shrugged.

            “It’s a strong one, I’m surprised Henry’s not an infant if I’m honest, but if he stole the ingredients, also possible the spell isn’t as magically charged.” Regina shrugged. “I just know it’s definitely not permanent.” Emma nodded.

            “So, we just raise him then?” Emma asked unsure. Regina smiled behind her teacup.

            “Yes, we raise him,” Regina replied.

            “You know you can go to the office, I think I’m capable of looking after him,” Emma told her tentatively.  Regina shook her head.

            “No, he may have accepted your stay here, but he’ll give you hell if I’m not here, and he’ll give me hell later.”  As if to prove a point there was screaming from upstairs, and little feet running down the stairs. They had hardly moved when Henry was at the kitchen door clutching Lemon and his blanket.

            “Did you have a bad dream?” Regina asked him. Henry was crying and poking out his lip.

             “You are returning me, my room is gone,” Henry cried.  Emma looked confused.

            “Hey Kid no, your room is right upstairs as always,” Emma told him. He shook his head furiously.

            “I think you just had a bad dream, your room is still there.” Regina lifted him up easily as they all went back upstairs, Regina already made sure to put an illusion spell on the room. Of course, this younger version of Henry was talking about his nursery, his nursery had been a completely different place. When all her real troubles had started with Henry he had destroyed the room until she was forced to change it. Henry calmed though seeing his old toddler bed, toys, and of course the walls were green and blue. The green created the field of grass and the blue the sky and in the fields were horses mostly running wild and free.

            “Wow, did you paint this yourself?” Emma asked quietly as Henry went around inspecting his things including his clothes. Regina nodded.

            “Yes,” Regina answered. She tried not to think about the bad times with Henry, they were behind them. He loved her so much before and now. And that’s all she could have ever asked for.

            “You not give me away?” Henry asked.  Regina shook her head no as the doorbell rang. They all went downstairs though, and Henry frowned until he saw Carol.

            “Hi Henry,” she greeted once she had set the box down and then she pulled out a treat that Regina always allowed him. It was usually a healthy homemade granola bar that contained chocolate.

            “Thank you, Carol,” Henry told her happily. She smiled back at him, and promised if he was good that at the end of the week she’d save a rice crispy treat for him.

            “Mama is that okay?” Henry asked excited. He looked up at Regina, but she pretended not to hear him and looked at Emma.

            “He asked you Mama,” Regina told her seriously. Emma couldn’t help but smile. Henry usually just said mom though not with the same tone he gave Regina generally. And although they both knew he really meant to ask Regina, Regina was trying to create a distinction in his mind between mommy herself, and Mama which was Emma.

            “Yeah kid I think a rice krispy treat at the end of the week would be nice to look forward too.” Henry frowned and looked at Regina who didn’t argue with that. So, he turned back to Carol and happily agreed to behave. Once Carol was gone Regina headed into the dining room and began to set up her work space.

            “Mommy, I wanna play,” Henry insisted as he climbed up into a chair next to her own and saw all her work papers.

            “How about you play with Mama for a while and when Mommy is done, I’ll make us lunch, and we can see about say a trip to the park?” Regina asked him. He shook his head vigorously as he glared at Emma. He wasn’t insisting she go, so Emma supposed that was a step up.

            “Why not kid, we can make a blanket fort in the living room,” Emma suggested remembering from Regina’s memories that Henry had loved blanket forts. Regina had clearly been sparing Emma a little bit when it came to his tantrums.

            “No, not with you,” Henry told her.

            “Okay how about we go outside in the backyard and make a snowman?” Emma asked.

            “Too cold,” Henry told her.

            “How about a Disney movie?” Regina suggested. “And I’ll bring you both some warm apple cider?” Henry gave in to that as long as he picked the film and Emma stayed on her side of the couch.  Regina conjured up a sippy cup to pour warm cider into and gave Emma a mug. Once Henry was all tucked in with the lion king playing on the screen Regina left to get her work done. Emma glanced at Henry and tried to talk a little, but he immediately shushed her. Whenever she looked over he was glaring at her as he hugged lemon and sucked on his thumb. They were only halfway through the movie though when Regina reappeared and kissed the glare off his face and gently removed his thumb from his mouth.

            “All right you win my little Prince, mommy couldn’t even concentrate thirty minutes, what do you wanna play?” Henry’s face lit up in a way Emma wished he would look at her just once before he grew up again. Emma thought for sure he’d choose some lively activity, but instead opted to finally read the book they had picked out earlier. Regina of course translated it all into Spanish as she went, and Emma was a little bit impressed. They had lunch and afterwards then Henry was ready for a run. They went to the park and when Regina had to take a phone call he allowed her to go down the slide and climb with him. As long as she kept up he was happy. They didn’t even see Regina return as she snapped photos of them together.  The others had disappeared from her New York apartment.

            “All right loves time to go home, and I think some more warm cider is in order,” Regina suggested.

            “Yeah,” Henry exclaimed.  He loved warm cider with a cinnamon stick in it. “Can I have a big boy cup?”

            “Only if you sit at the table and drink your cider,” Regina compromised as she fixed his hat around his head. He nodded eagerly and lifted his arms up. She lifted him up easily.

            “Oh, you’re already getting so big again, monkey,” Regina teased him. He giggled.

            “No mommy I’m your little Prince,” Henry laughed before he smothered her in frozen kisses. She kissed him back just as affectionately.

            “God, you really are like the greatest mom,” Emma sighed both in love with Regina more and a little sad for various reasons. She could have never truly been the mom Henry deserved and got from Regina, without Regina’s magic. And secondly, she so deserved to be loving Charlotte just as much.  Although Emma supposed they’d still be preparing for Charlotte. When they got home though there were packages on Regina’s door step, she froze seeing them.  Emma realized immediately though that the big box in particularly could possibly only be one thing that Regina had ordered.

            “Ooh mommy is that big box for me, is that for my birthday?” Henry asked already excited. Regina’s head snapped back towards Henry and away from the box. She smiled at him.  

             “No, sweetie, it’s nothing, besides your birthday just passed, in August remember?” Regina asked him. His eyes went wide, and he shook his head.

            “No mommy I don’t remember, I think my birthday not here yet.” Regina couldn’t help but laugh and it took some of the sting away as she set him inside to get warmed up.  Emma and her brought the packages inside.

            “We can move this to the garage, I’ll just return it tomorrow,” Regina murmured to Emma, who couldn’t look her in the eye.

            “Can I ask what the big boxes are?” Emma asked quietly.

            “Bassinet for the bedroom, and a new changing table the other turned out to be broken,” Regina answered quietly. “I should probably cancel the order for a new mattress as well for Henry’s old crib.” Regina moved to go back into the house, but Emma stopped her.

             “Maybe…maybe we can just save it?” Emma asked her hopeful.

            “And if I can’t do it, if I can’t have another baby?” Regina asked her.

            “Then we’ll give it to someone in need,” Emma replied. Regina just simply nodded before she hurried into the house and engrossed herself in playing with Henry.

 

 

 

 

A week had passed by in a sort of bliss for Emma getting to see Henry so young outside of a false memory and also with its challenges as Henry was getting used to her. Still as angry as she was at Hook, she wouldn’t trade any of the good or bad moments of the week for anything. They had become invaluable to her. Henry was still four years old and there seemed to be no sign of him getting any older, but he also didn’t get any younger.

            “Mommy no, stay home,” Henry begged as they sat at the breakfast table, they were finishing breakfast, and Regina had a Saturday meeting to get too soon. Unfortunately, she couldn’t blow it off as much as she wanted too.

            “Honey, you know mommy wants to, but I have to go, I’ve stayed home all week with you.” He pouted over his egg, spinach, and mushroom scramble. Emma had expected some protest, but Regina had allowed him to put a small amount of maple syrup on it, so it wasn’t so bad in his eyes.

            “I want to come with you,” Henry insisted.

            “No love you promised me that you would stay with Mama today until I got back,” Regina gently reminded. Henry looked at Emma and pouted further as long as Regina was involved he was willing to play with her, and he was willing to ask her for sugar when he realized that Emma was all about getting into his good graces and often said yes to sugar when Regina would not. And she had snuck and ate his vegetables for him a time or two until Regina had caught her and gave them both a time out together. Emma knew Regina had hoped they’d bond over their time out, but Henry had only blamed her for the punishment insisting she had gotten him into trouble.

            “No, I take it back,” Henry said. Regina shook her head.

            “You also promised Mommy, you’d pick up your room, go shopping for your favourite lasagne ingredients for me to use tonight, and set up for our movie night. That was our deal,” Regina reminded.

            “Yes, Henry you did promise,” Emma chimed in. She found it best not to just remain silent as it reinforced the idea of her being there. For now, he had accepted her authority while Regina was around to some degree, the real test would be his behaviour when they were alone. Henry pouted more and crossed his arms.

            “But I don’t want you to go,” Henry cried.

            “I know my little prince, but mommies and Mamas have to eventually go to work,” Regina told him careful to make the distinction that Emma too would eventually have to go to work. Thankfully school was out now, and after this last meeting it would be all about the Christmas holidays. And it was well past time for them to get their tree tomorrow and full on decorate the house.  There were little things, but it didn’t stand out yet. She blamed Issac for her late start.

            “I know how about we spend the morning doing what we promised mommy and then we head over to Granny’s for a nice cup of hot chocolate with your favourite cinnamon and whip cream?” Emma suggested. “We can wait for mommy there, I think by the time we’re done, mommy will be nearly done too.” She looked at Regina for confirmation.

            “Yes, won’t that be lovely, and Ruby won’t forget the cayenne pepper, Mama will make sure of that.” Emma nodded remembering again that Regina always put a little cayenne pepper in her and Henry’s hot chocolates. He hadn’t complained about it before recently, but she remembered now he had just simply thought of it as their mother son thing and had had it of course whenever he snuck back home on winter nights for dinner.  Henry watched them both contemplating this fact.

            “Can I have French fries too?” Henry inquired. “It lunch time when I done cleaning.”

             “Sure!” Emma immediately agreed before Regina could refuse. “When mommy has her Saturday meetings it can be our special day Henry and Mama.” Regina smiled widely at that idea and Henry couldn’t help but respond with a smile too.

            “Yes, doesn’t that sound like fun Henry?” Regina asked him. Henry nodded.

            “You promise you’ll come home?” He asked suddenly looking directly at Regina. “She no take me, you no leave?”

            “Oh my little prince, I told you we’re all a family now, Mama doesn’t take you from me, and I don’t take you from her, we all love each other and belong to each other.” Henry nodded needing the reassurance, but still looked unsure.

            “I know how about we stop in get a kiss and hug from mommy do a little check in, and then we’ll go for our French fries and hot chocolate with the cayenne pepper?” Emma suggested. He nodded.

            “Yes, I like that,” Henry told her before he finally settled down in his seat again.

            “Good then that will give mommy something else to look forward too today,” Regina told him. He smiled. “Now eat your breakfast, I expect you to eat it all if you’re going to have French fries for lunch.” He eagerly ate his scramble without complaint along with a piece of buttered homemade toasted brown bread Regina had made the day before with him. When it came time for her to go she kissed him and Emma goodbye before she left for work. Once outside the door she disappeared allowing Emma the use of the car, plus while they were telling Henry they’d have movie night at home. The truth was they were driving to Portland to watch Planes in the movie theatre. He had seen a trailer on the television and been excited about the animation all week.        

            “All right kid, what say we get started on our chore list?” Emma asked him. He looked up at her for a long moment as they stood in the foyer.

            “No,” He stated before he walked off to the den. Emma frowned to herself and followed her son. Regina had prepared her she said Henry would not see her as in charge, and she had to be firm with him. When she entered he was turning on the television, and clearly had every intention of ignoring her.

            “Henry, I asked you to get started on your chore list,” Emma told him.

            “No, you didn’t,” Henry told her. Emma let out a breath; she had to admit she had given him a choice in her questioning.

            “Okay fair enough I made a suggestion, so now I’m asking you. Henry will you please get started on your chore?” Henry sat on the couch and looked at her again.

            “No, I watch cartoons,” he stated.

            “Henry, you and I both know that no wasn’t the answer. You promised your mommy that you would do the chore, so that’s what we’re going to do. I am telling you to get started right now, no cartoons.” She took the remote from him and watched him waiting for him to do as she said.

            “You not my mommy, I no do what you say,” Henry told her upset.

            “No, I am not Mommy, I am your Mama, and I want you to go and clean your room now or there will be no hot chocolate, no French fries, and no movie night tonight for you. And instead of lasagne I’ll make sure we have a nice salad for dinner with all sorts of fun veggies like peas.” Henry wrinkled his nose.

            “Peas no go in salad Mama,” Henry told her.

            ‘Oh God this kid is so Regina, and he called me Mama deliberately.’ Emma thought. Emma had to contain herself and keep her face stern even she wanted to hug him. With Regina around he often called her Mama, but Regina deflected and referred to Emma whenever he made the mistake.

            “Normally no, but if you don’t do as I ask they will go in a salad.”  Henry huffed and slid off the couch. He stomped upstairs and when she followed him, she was relieved to see him picking up his toys and placing them back where they belong. She went back downstairs and cleared the breakfast dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Regina had originally left a vegetable salad for their lunch, but she knew they would be forced to eat it for sure the next day with all the junk they would consume. Emma checked a few other things off Regina’s chore list for good measure as Henry was correct that it took him until lunch time to get his room all cleaned up.

            “All right kid, how about we find you some proper clothes, so I can put your pyjamas in the laundry before we go?” Emma suggested. He nodded.

            “But Mama I gotta make my bed and I need help,” Henry told her. Emma gave him a big smile. He didn’t return it though still weary of her. “Mommy always helps me.”

             “Well Mama can help you with that too.” He nodded, and Emma got started, but immediately regretted it.

            “No, it’s not right, Mommy does it neater, it’s bunched there,” Henry complained pointing to the middle.

            ‘Of course, she does, because Regina is fucking perfect,’ Emma grumbled in her head. One you tube video later as she refused to call Regina to ask her how she possibly got the sheet impeccably straight to their son’s standard they had a perfectly made toddler bed. She was now wondering if Henry had been making her bed back at the loft, she had assumed her mother had come up and done it.

            “Better Mama, but it still not good,” Henry told her before he sat down on his bed ruining the top blanket anyway. “Let’s get dressed now.” Emma stood there glaring at the back of her son’s head and wondering when anyone was going to warn her just how easy it was to hate and love this little demon in your life. She went to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a monkey shirt.

            “No, not that,” Henry told her. She picked a different shirt and he shook his head time and time again until she regretted just tossing the shirts on the bed that he had passed over. He finally decided on a white button up with a sweater vest to keep warm in, and of course that meant slacks as he refused the jeans to go with it. Once she had his clothes neatly returned to their spots she went to get dressed while he jumped on the bed. Afterwards she was charged with fixing the blankets on their bed and his own.  Once they were downstairs they argued about snow boots as they didn’t go with his slacks, but Emma was determined to win out, she did. Once they were ready to go Henry said he had to go to the bathroom and reminded her she hadn’t brushed his teeth. Regina normally did it after breakfast, but she had left it to Emma that day. With a sigh she helped him out of his big jacket and took him back upstairs to pee and brush his teeth.

            “All right kid let’s go,” Emma said now eager for her hot chocolate to make her feel better.  They were on the front path no more than ten seconds when Henry froze.

            “Mama, I’m too cold I want snow pants,” Henry complained. Emma huffed and turned around, this was her first day taking care of the kid solo and no way she’d let him complain to Regina she had left him cold of all things. It wasn’t like they were half way to the diner. Inside she commenced a search for the pants only to finally find Henry wearing them and watching television when she had come to tell him they couldn’t be found.

            “Where did you find them?” Emma asked him.

            “Mommy put them in the dryer for me,” Henry told her. Emma put her face in her hands.

            “And you didn’t think to tell me?” Emma asked him in disbelief. Henry shrugged.

            “I thought you wanted yours too Mama,” Henry told her innocently. Emma sighed.

            “You know what kid, let’s just go, I’m in sore need of that hot chocolate now,” Emma replied.

            “Okay!” Henry cried enthusiastically. Finally, they were out the door again and finally in Regina’s Mercedes. Emma made sure he was properly strapped in before she carefully drove to Granny’s. The last thing she needed was to get into a car accident, injure Henry, and wreck Regina’s car. Oh, she knew that would be the end, even if Henry came out unscathed she had already lost their daughter.  Henry hummed to himself as they drove, and she started to relax, this was nice, this was normal, she was getting to live out a real memory with Henry at this age, it felt good. And most importantly she was keeping him safe just like Regina would, all would be well today, and they would enjoy a nice night out as a family. Once she was parked she eagerly climbed out and was glad to see that Henry waited for her to come around and let him out before she locked the car and headed for Granny’s.

            “Mama,” Henry called upset. She paused and saw he was still on the sidewalk and now pouting up at her.

            “What, what’s wrong I thought you were eager for hot chocolate?” Emma asked.

            “I’m not supposed to cross the street by myself and you no look both ways first,” Henry scolded. Emma blushed and wanted to kick herself. Henry wasn’t ten or twelve anymore, he was four and it was her job to look after him. He wasn’t as independent, and he had a different set of rules to live by. And she needed to set the good example now, Regina had assured her he’d get his memory back, but he was still only four after a week she was convinced they were raising him all over again.

            “I’m sorry you’re completely right.” She quickly went back over to him and happily took his hand. He normally didn’t try to hold her hand unless Regina indicated that he should. They both looked both ways and confirmed there were no cars before they crossed the street to Granny’s diner.  

            “Hey Emma!” Ruby greeted.

            “Hey Ruby,” Emma greeted back. “Are you not working today?” Ruby shook her head.

            “Day off,” Ruby grinned. She bent down. “Hey Henry, are you out with your mommy today?” Henry shook his head.

            “No Mommy’s at work, it’s Mama and Henry’s special day,” Henry told her matter of fact.

            “Thanks Kid as usual your enthusiasm is heart breaking,” Emma muttered under her breathe, but still a part of her couldn’t help but smile at him remembering it was their special day. He could have just said they were waiting for Regina, but no it was still their special day.

            “Well that’s exciting what did you do on this special day.”

            “Clean my room,” He said making a face. Ruby frowned and looked up at Emma.

            “Really?” Ruby asked her. Emma huffed.

            “Not my rules, we both promised Regina we would clean, and now we’re starting the special part because not only will he get to enjoy hot chocolate, but French fries for lunch, and not the vegetable salad we have at home. Unless that’s what you want mommy’s vegetable salad?”

            “No, no Mama we here now it’s hot chocolate and French fries, it’s our special day,” Henry insisted giving her a big smile. Emma couldn’t help but smile back.

            “Well when you smile that big how can we go home?” Emma asked him. He shrugged. “Why don’t you find us a booth and I’ll order.” He nodded.

            “Mommy doesn’t make me share on our special day,” He added before he made his way to their usual booth.

            “Oh this kid,” Emma said. Ruby chuckled as she stood up.

            “He was always like that so cute and matter of fact. Give him time to know you and he’ll warm up to you again, you’ll see.”

            “That’s what Regina always says.” Ruby patted Emma’s arm.

            “Well she’s correct, now cheer up, it’s Mama and Henry’s special time and you need to be yourself. If you aren’t excited how do you ever expect him to be?”

            “I am more than you know, but also terrified after I messed up with Charlotte,” Emma whispered. “I mean Henry could take care of himself before, but now he’s far more dependent on me and I’m just terrified I’m going to do something wrong.”

            “Emma, you’ve been in Henry’s life for three years, four really, you took care of him for a year by yourself with none of us, and no harm has come to him. You got this.”

            “Yeah, but I had all of Regina’s memories and experiences to fall back on and her confidence. But now, now it’s just me and older Henry seems like another life time.” Ruby smiled at her and gave her a hug.

            “Well, all I can say is that you need to remember you aren’t alone. You have Regina something I was beginning to think would never happen no matter how much you two smelled of each other…”  Emma blushed hard now. “…and you have your parents, you have Granny, and you have me. You are not alone. Now I’m off, you have fun with your boy.” Emma nodded, and they hugged again before she walked over to the table to see two plates of French fries, a bottle of ketchup, and two hot chocolates already on the table. Henry was struggling out of his jacket.

            “I thought I was ordering?” Emma asked.

             “You took too long,” Henry said. “Granny came to talk to me.” Emma moved to help him out of his heavy jacket. Before she shrugged out of her own and settled on the opposite side of the booth.  “Mommy always gets a capa…capa…” He struggled for the word.

            “Cappuccino,” Emma supplied. Henry nodded.

            “Yeah, I asked for that, but Granny said you prefer hot chocolate too,” Henry replied as he wrinkled his nose like she had no right to drink hot chocolate.

            ‘So, his mother, his way of calling me a child,’ Emma thought with amusement.

            “Yes, she does, but that’s what mommy has on your special trips to Granny’s, Mama likes to have hot chocolate like you. And French fries.” He nodded as if filing that bit away. He carefully lifted his cup of hot chocolate getting whip cream and cinnamon on his nose. He smiled happily as it went down his throat. Emma smiled too as she watched him try and lick the whip cream off his nose for a bit before he allowed her to wipe it off. She sipped her own and grimaced at the burn.

            “Oh my God that’s so hot, Henry I think I got yours with the pepper in it,” Emma cried as Henry giggled at the face she was making.

            “No mine has pepper too,” Henry told her delighted as he bounced in his seat.

            “Well here you can have two, I don’t like mine with pepper it burns.” Henry beamed and bounced in his seat.

            “Mama where’s my toy bag?” Henry asked.

            “Toy bag?” Emma asked confused. He nodded.

            “Mommy brings my toy bag, it has my books, and lemon, and my planes and…and my cars…” Henry told her.

            “Henry that’s a lot for going to Granny’s, you and I both know Regina wouldn’t bring all of that when you’re supposed to sit and eat your food properly and talk.” Henry frowned.

            “But Mommy brings her book too,” Henry frowned. 

            “Yes, when you’re not here for just lunch, now you just enjoy your meal,” Emma told him. He huffed but stuffed more French fries in his mouth. She ordered another hot chocolate from Granny without the pepper.

            “You employed Smee here?” Emma asked seeing him behind the counter just as Granny was turning away.

            “Oh yeah, he came in wanting for work, so I gave him a few days, Ruby and I needed a break from each other.” Emma nodded.

             “Well let me know if he gives you any trouble,” Emma told her. Granny nodded and walked off. She was back before Emma knew it with her new hot chocolate which she enjoyed a lot more. They ate their fries, but Henry would talk to anybody else he knew except her. If she tried to engage him in conversation it didn’t last long.

            “All right kid I think your mom should be done by now,” Emma told him just as Hook walked in. She rolled her eyes.

            “Yay,” Henry said hopping out of the booth.  Emma quickly stood up and busied herself with helping Henry with his jacket and his hat. He pouted at her.

            “We’re walking over from here so don’t pout,” Emma reminded him. He let it go as she secured the hat more and produced his gloves.

            “Swan, we need to talk,” Hook said from behind her. Emma took a deep breath. Of course they did, because he never left her alone.

            “Here kid why don’t you go settle up the bill with Granny.” She handed over her wallet and he eagerly hurried to the counter giving Hook a wide berth as he eyed him wearily. Emma grabbed her jacket and turned around.

            “Not right now Hook, Henry and I are having a special day and I’d rather not have to deal with you today of all days.”

            “Come on love don’t be like that, we just need to sit down and talk, why don’t you drop the lad off at home, say you’re going to the store for milk, and come to my boat.” He gave her a suggestive look and Emma scowled at him.

            “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, stay away from me and my family,” Emma growled. She shoved past him and took Henry’s waiting hand before stomping out the door.

            “Mama are you mad at me?” Henry asked worried. Emma paused realizing she was practically dragging the poor boy down the street.

            “No kid, I’m sorry you didn’t do anything wrong, I just let Hook get me upset on our special day and that’s no good.” Henry nodded as he finally handed back her wallet. She slipped it back into her pocket.

            “He a bad man?” Henry asked trying to understand.

            “Yes, he is, we all thought he was a friend, but he’s really not,” Emma told him. Henry nodded.

            “Okay, I put him on the really bad list, and I will tell Santa in my letter to him,” Henry told her as he began walking again. Emma smiled at him.

            “Yes, let’s do that in our letters to Santa.” Emma felt some sense of peace and Henry’s simplicity. They made it to the town hall where Henry was yawning profusely.

             “Looks like someone is in need a of a nap,” Emma murmured as she lifted him up. Henry shook his head, but still continued to yawn. They made it up to Regina’s office. She immediately smiled when they entered.

            “There are my two-favourite people,” Regina greeted. Henry got down and hurried over.

            “Mommy, I missed you,” He declared as they wrapped their arms around each other as if it were too much to ask them to be apart for a morning.

            “Oh, I missed you too my little Prince.  How was your special day with Mama?”

            “Good, I got Mama’s hot chocolate cause she didn’t like pepper,” Henry grinned.

            “Two hot chocolates and French fries that’s a lot are you sure you can eat dinner later?” Regina asked ticking his stomach. He giggled but nodded his head enthusiastically. He climbed up into her lap and yawned again. “Ooh all that sugar and you’re ready for a nap.” He shook his head, but she kissed his head and rubbed his back just the same. He was already closing his eyes. She kissed Emma in greeting as well.

            “Are you ready to go or still need some time?” Emma asked.

            “I still need about a half hour, how did today go?” Regina asked her. Emma shrugged.

            “Better than expected I thought there would be more screaming when he decided not to clean his room, dressing took a while because he didn’t want jeans, and then there was the argument about snow boots with slacks.” Regina chuckled. “And we were just outside when he decided that he was too cold without the snow pants actually. He let me run all over the house looking for the damn things while he got them straight out of the dryer.” Regina chuckled some more.

            “Why didn’t you call?” Regina asked.

            “I wanted to prove I could take care of him without you that you didn’t have to worry,” Emma huffed. Regina smiled at her.

            “You don’t have to prove anything I know you can.” Emma smiled back at her happily. Henry fell limply to the side and Regina just caught him.

             “Wow kid really does sleep like the dead,” Emma commented. Regina however was starting to look concerned as she slapped Henry’s face a bit and he began to turn blue.

            “Henry!” Regina cried. They moved quickly in that moment to try and rouse him and slap his face, but it just wasn’t working.

            “He’s not breathing, why isn’t he breathing?” Emma cried.

            “I don’t know!”  Regina yelled. Carol came in to see the commotion and immediately called for an ambulance. They were there quickly as Emma was already blowing breaths into Henry’s mouth. They intubated him on top of Regina’s desk before they rushed to the hospital. Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and poofed there after them. They would have arrived a head of them, but Regina had taken the ambulance too.

            “What did he have?” Dr. Whale asked them.

            “Just hot chocolate and French fries, I swear he didn’t get into anything else,” Emma cried.

            “No, I mean what did he get into magical, he’s dropped an age again,” Dr. Whale pointed and Henry was indeed smaller, the nurses were already removing the oversized clothing.

            “Did you see Hook?” Regina asked turning on Emma.

            “Yes, but he didn’t throw anything it was as we were already leaving, and Henry wasn’t anywhere near him, I sent him to pay with Granny,” Emma told her. Then what little color left in her face drained away.

            “What?” Regina asked.

            “Smee, I thought it was weird he suddenly wanted to work at Granny’s and Hook so conveniently arrived as we were leaving. He wanted me to go with him. He must have slipped something in my hot chocolate which I gave to Henry. It’s the only explanation I can think of.” It was several intense minutes of switching Henry’s intubation tube until he was an infant. For a long moment they thought he might age so young he became a premature infant as he approached newborn status.  Regina and Emma practically fell on each other in relief when after four hours there was no change.

            “Oh, my little prince,” Regina cried as she stroked his little head. Emma stood up now angry. “Where are you going?”

             “To arrest Hook and find out what he gave my son,” Emma told her. Regina nodded.

            “As angry as I am, I can’t leave him right now,” Regina told her letting her know she wouldn’t be going.

            “I just want him off the street, then we can beat him senseless in his cell.” Regina nodded liking that idea. Emma stepped out.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to say we are getting close to the end of Part three, but Part four is being started tonight! Also enjoy the feelings in this Chapter soak them in.

Chapter Eight

 

            “You son of a bitch!” Emma yelled she punched Smee hard. “Where is that fucker what did you put in my hot chocolate?” Smee cried out as Emma punched him a few more times before David pulled her off and Mulan grabbed Smee.

            “Talk pirate,” Mulan growled.

            “He’s at the rabbit hole, he gave me the potion to knock Emma out and the aging one. I was supposed to age the kid so he couldn’t say anything and Regina would be more concerned with him. And knock out Emma so he could take her to the town line. He was going to age her right before they crossed over the town line and hide out in the world. I didn’t see she gave the kid her hot chocolate all right. He already beat me, please don’t hit me anymore.”

            “He’s just a lackey,” Emma grumbled turning to get off the Jolly Rodger and head for the Rabbit Hole.

            “Whoa you hold up a second no way you’re going near him after what you did to Smee, that’s unlike you Emma,” David told her.

            “Maybe it’s exactly like me, you don’t know everything about me!” Emma yelled at him.

            “Emma will you listen to yourself since when is your first instinct violence or at the very least since when do you act upon it?” David asked her. Emma struggled against his hold a bit, but she did think as she watched Mulan put a handcuffed Smee into the police cruiser she was now driving. “Exactly, you need to be with Henry, you should know your overreacting now just by the fact that Regina isn’t out here revenge seeking, Regina isn’t revenge seeking you are!”

            “Of course not, because I was stupid enough to lose Charlotte, I killed our daughter!” Emma yelled at him angrily, but David knew that anger was at herself. “And now…now I’ve lost Henry on my watch!” She fell into him crying.

             “Oh Emma, you haven’t lost Henry, he’s still alive that’s the important thing, and as soon as this stupid potion or potions wear off he’ll be back to normal before you know it.”

            “Will he or will he age back into a fetus and die?” Emma asked him.

            “It hasn’t happened yet, you said yourself he’s been stable for hours, and Regina would have called you by now if there was any change.”

            “She wouldn’t have time, I’ll probably get back and find her crying over his body, and then she’s going to rip my heart out, because I lost our kids,” Emma sobbed.

            “No, she’s not, she doesn’t blame you if anything we’ll offer up Hook first and look the other way.”

            “Dad this is serious!”’ Emma cried as he chuckled a little.

            “I know I’m just trying to calm you and sometimes laughter helps.” He rubbed her back soothingly.

            “I’ve radioed Robin, we’re going to head over and arrest Hook,” Mulan told them. They nodded. Mulan got in the cruiser and drove off.

            “I’m so stupid dad, why did I run, I should have never got involved with him, I knew he was bad, but I didn’t care.”

            “You needed someone stupid enough not to be easily run off by Regina or she would have never believed it,” David pointed out.

            “She never believed it anyway not really,” Emma admitted.

            “True love rarely ever does,” David told her. He took her back to the hospital and she was still a sad mess when they got back. She immediately went to Regina’s arms.

            “Did you arrest him?” Regina asked David. He nodded.

             “Mulan confirmed that they were able to remove his hook and lock him up down at the station.” Regina nodded.

            “Good, I’ll be down to kill him later.” 

            “I’ll keep that in mind,” David told her. “How is he?”

            “Good, he started breathing on his own again finally, we think whatever they gave him that made him unconscious was an overdose for his little body and now it’s wearing off.

            “I should have known better seeing Smee there,” Emma sobbed looking at Henry.

            “Emma stop it, you couldn’t have known,” Regina told her. “Now we’re going to take care of our son, and we’re going to make sure that pirate doesn’t have any more magic potions. And we need to find out how and where he got them. I’ve already made sure Zelena’s still locked up, so it wasn’t her.

            “Who else has that knowledge, Gold is still passed out,” David told her. “And the fairies would never give him that kind of magic to use on Emma.” They were all silent.

            “I don’t know but he’s gotten it from somewhere, interrogate him,” Regina told him.

            “What about Maleficent she would have the know-how,” Emma commented. “And it’s not as if she doesn’t like you, you two were together in the past.”

            “She would have nothing to gain by harming Henry she knows that better than anyone.  Maleficent is very good at her craft, Henry would have been an infant before not four, and he would be back to normal by now with a proper potion. Henry was four with no changes for a week, that tells me he used too much of something. And the way it was now, it was delayed and he nearly became a fetus, also tells me the potion maker was inexperienced. And yes, these were meant for you maybe, but it would have been just as messed up on you too in some way. This wasn’t Male.”

            “Lily then?” Emma asked. “She would need me out of the way to get to my parents.”

            “No, Lily is still a beginner and learning how to be a dragon and control herself.  That in itself is a lot, I’m more surprised we haven’t seen a dragon chasing your parents down main street with another dragon, pulling at her tail trying to stop her.” Emma and David chuckled.

            “It wouldn’t be funny if it had had happened, but the idea of another dragon pulling the tail of another is funny,” David laughed. “Look I’ll interrogate him, he’s getting his knowledge and ingredients from somewhere and I’m going to find out, he’s done enough damage to the youngest members of this family.” They nodded, and he left.  Mary Margaret brought them fresh clothes and dinner. But when Henry woke up at six in the morning they were allowed to finally take him home.

            “I’ll uh get the bassinet up here,” Emma told her when they appeared in the foyer of their home. Regina nodded as she carried Henry upstairs; they were all exhausted and the sooner they were all in bed the better. Emma dragged the box up that was supposed to be Charlotte’s bassinet. Regina was already dressed for bed and changing Henry’s diaper as he cried.

            “Ooh of course the potions make this a rank first diaper in twelve years,” Regina grumbled. Emma made a face

            “This looks expensive and has batteries,” Emma murmured. Regina swaddled Henry again after sending the offending diaper downstairs to the trash with magic.

            “It was a special one, Henry was so fussy I figured she would be too with your genes, and the only thing that helped sometimes was a drive in the car. This creates the vibrations and movement from a car drive and even the street lights. Emma looked thoughtful and with Regina reading the instructions she carefully constructed the bassinet.

            “We don’t have sheets,” Emma murmured. “We don’t have anything really.”

            “We’ll get some rest and then head to the store, the hospital sent us home with milk for one feeding.” Emma nodded. “And I bought sheets already, they came to the office.” Regina waved her hand and a new package appeared.  Emma opened it and saw a selection of cute sheets, but found the one for the bassinet. Once they were tucked in, Regina placed Henry down and he immediately responded to the vibrations. They watched him for a bit.

            “He’s so beautiful I can’t believe I ever missed this,” Emma whispered.

            “I know, do you think Charlotte would have looked more like him if she had gone to term?” Regina asked.

            “No, I think she would have looked like you eventually, my blond hair was just a fluke it would have gone away.” Regina chuckled, but there was a hint of sadness there.

“Come on, let’s rest.”  Emma nodded. She quietly got changed as Regina moved the bassinet closer to the bed, it had several heights, so she made it level with the side of her bed.  They just barely managed to get some sleep, Regina was up first when Henry was hungry she took him downstairs where she made herself some coffee and warmed his bottle. By the time Emma came down they were both sitting out back enjoying the midmorning sun and Regina was reading. Emma quickly took a picture.

            “Yes, that’s the shot I’ve been wishing I could get, I hate Hook, but I’m forever grateful that I can take so many pictures of you and Henry, you two don’t have a lot together.”  Regina shrugged.

            “Well it’s hard to take pictures of yourself when you’re all alone,” Regina replied. Emma frowned and walked over. She kissed Regina’s cheek.

            “You will never be alone again, you, Henry, and I we’re a family and we’ll always be together,” Emma told her.  Regina smiled at her and kissed her back. Emma was pleased that more and more the kisses weren’t as chaste especially this past week. Hook would be livid to know he had done nothing but make them stronger.  

            “Why don’t you eat breakfast, we’ve got quite a few errands to run before his next meal.” Emma nodded. She quickly ate her breakfast sandwich and drank some coffee before they went upstairs to get dressed.

            “Emma can you grab him?” Regina asked going into the closet as Henry started crying in his bassinet. Emma looked alarmed from her place in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She quickly rinsed her mouth and wiped her hands.

            “Oh uh….hey kid, please don’t cry, mommy will be right back.” She patted him gently, but he just cried harder.  Regina came out of the closet with a chest.

            “No pick him up,” Regina told her.

            “I can’t,” Emma told her. Regina frowned.

            “Why not, what’s wrong, did you get hurt going after that pirate?” Regina asked concerned. Emma shook her head quickly.

            “No, no um…. it’s just that…it’s just that I’m afraid, after Charlotte, I….it’s been freaking me out having Henry so little. I worried about him less, didn’t think about Charlotte so much when he was old enough to care for himself if necessary, I didn’t have to do much. But now…now I have to do everything, I’m afraid I’ll fuck up.” Regina hugged her.

            “You didn’t fuck up with your brother, you won’t fuck up with your son.”  Regina turned and gently picked up Henry and passed him over to Emma. Emma stared down at him teary eyed. “He needs his Mama as much as his mommy that has always been true. I trust you with him.”

            “Why?” Emma asked as she finally tore her eyes away from her son, she had never held him at this stage.

            “Because he is your son, there’s no ifs ands or buts. He is yours and you will protect him with every fiber of your being.”

            “I knew that Charlotte was my daughter, and I still didn’t protect her,” Emma sniffed.  Regina let a few tears fall.

             “I know now you wanted to save her heart before Gold could do anything to her. Do I wish to fate or whatever, you had waited a little longer to go see August yes, but no one was anticipating the little shit Issac turned out to be, and you certainly didn’t realize just how much Charlotte was connected to your magic. And that’s my fault as your magic teacher, I should have been clearer. It’s on me, I shouldn’t have left her, I should have been by your side, and then Gold wouldn’t have seen how weak you were and taken advantage of it. He knew either he got the heart of our powerful child or your use of magic would kill her. Either way there was no one more power than him. And even better if that death turned you dark, you of all people should know how the death of a loved one can make you vulnerable, and the thought of me providing him with the opportunity to do to you worse than what he did to me….”

            “Oh God no Regina please, do not put this on yourself, this was all me, I have to carry that burden, that pain, but not you not that part of the pain. You get better so that she can be back sooner, and please don’t think you put me at risk. I made my own stupid choices; it would have served me right to fall into his trap, but you baby you and Henry keep me from going there. This year hasn’t been the best I’ve been a despicable human being, unworthy of being called a savior, but you two keep me afloat, the hope of Charlotte keeps me going.” Regina hugged her close careful of Henry. This was her family, and no one was going to hurt them again, they were going to be happy. She was no longer standing in her way and Gold would die soon she hoped. Probably best to put him over the town line soon to trap the darkness. Well at least she hoped it would trap the darkness, she had used magic outside of storybrooke so why not the dark one especially with no one home. They should probably think up a prison soon, she wondered if the cuff would work on him. They would definitely need to speak with the apprentice.

            ‘Rather have a pregnant Zelena loose than the dark one,’ Regina thought.

            “It will be a new year soon, and we’re both going to be better people yeah.”

            “Yes, I’d like to be a bigger family too by then,” Emma told her. “Let’s get pregnant, I don’t know about you, but when he grows again, I’m not going to be able to look at that bassinet without crying if she’s not on her way back.”

            “Are you sure, is that really something you want?” Regina asked suddenly hugging herself and stepping away from Emma. Emma looked at her wide eyed, but realized that Regina was now looking away from her toeing the ground. Her expression was pained to say the least.

            ‘I really hurt her when I rejected Charlotte,’ Emma thought.

            “I want that more than anything for my family. I need to hold my daughter, I need to hear her laugh, see her smile, even hear her cry. I wanna watch her grow and I wanna talk to her, know her. I need to know if she’ll have your sass or my dopey grin.”

            “She’d have both, she would sass you for fun, and give me that doepy grin to get out of trouble,” Regina answered. They both chuckle. They fell silent and Regina stroked Henry’s head.

            “When he’s a bit older again, hopefully by Christmas, I really I really need to see his excitement again. Not that I don’t love his baby years, there was just something about that first Christmas when he knew what was coming.” Emma nodded. Regina stepped away again to the box before she turned and retrieved the key.

            “What’s in there?” Emma asked. Regina cleared her throat.

            “My great grandmother made me some baby clothes for my firstborn, she was convinced it would be a girl, but I added a few unisex pieces that Henry had once worn that I made myself,” Regina admitted. She pulled out the christening gown and stared at it a moment.

            “Oh, that’s his christening gown from the photos, did you present him?” Emma asked. Regina just shrugged.

            “No, there wasn’t really anyone to really share in my joy of becoming a mother, in welcoming him, so it was a party for two, pictures of him, and lots of cuddle time.”

            “Maybe we can present him tonight, get those pictures we all deserve, we’ll go to Granny’s, I’m sure if I tell mom she’ll set something up real quick.” Regina shook her head.

            “No, its fine Emma,” Regina told her setting it to the side. She pulled out the blue footie pyjamas her little prince had arrived in with the matching hat.

            “You kept it,” Emma gasped.

            “Of course, it was the first outfit he had ever arrived in,” Regina commented.

            “I picked this out of a catalogue they gave us before I knew for sure I’d give him up; the warden let me work for the money it cost to buy it for him.” Regina smiled at that.

            “Then I think it should be what he wears on our first outing together out as a family.”  Emma didn’t protest as they dressed him gingerly. Regina shrank his favourite blanket and wrapped him in it until they got him a snowsuit. He pooped as they were getting ready to go.

            “Since we don’t have a proper car seat for him yet, why don’t you already drive the car and we’ll poof right over once he’s all changed. Emma nodded and left taking her bug. She knew Regina would give her grief for not taking the Mercedes, but she needed to relieve the memory of driving around with Henry in her bug to make it real. She was not even surprised her mother arrived while she waited for Regina.

            “Hey Emma, you guys out shopping for Henry?” Mary Margaret asked.  Emma nodded.

            “Yes, Regina’s just changing his diaper and meeting me here.”

            “You know you can have Neal’s old stuff that he’s grown out of,” Mary Margaret pointed out.

            “Yes, probably, but I kind of want to shop for him I didn’t get too last time. I won’t get crazy, but it’s nice even if he won’t be like this very long.” Mary Margaret nodded in understanding. If there was anyone in this town that could understand that it would be her and Maleficent.

            “Say no more, if anyone can understand that it’s me.” They looked at one another for a moment feeling that usual pain at being separated. But Emma realized there were parts of her life now she didn’t regret and couldn’t give up like Henry, Neal would have died centuries before and Regina might not have been destined for her and simply met Daniel and lived happily with him. Or would Cora’s destiny have been different would she have kept Zelena and missed out on Regina? There were far too many unknowns, and all she knew was that a life without Regina and Henry was one she couldn’t bear.

            “Mind if I join you, I wasn’t really Henry’s grandmother before you know,” Mary Margaret pointed out. Emma smiled and nodded.

            “I would really like that,” Emma told her as Mary Margaret smiled back. Regina arrived in a puff of purple smoke. They greeted her, and Mary Margaret took Henry while Emma took over pushing Neal around. “Mom’s coming with us.” Regina nodded as they went into the store.

            “We don’t know how long he’ll be like this so don’t go crazy,” Regina told Emma, but it was too late as they held up clothes over Henry or Neal. Regina just sighed and took pictures while she picked out a new car seat and stroller combo with the intention of using it again as well as a few more practical items. Finally, though Emma did ask for her opinion on clothes and she vetoed almost anything that wasn’t unisex or Emma had too much of one size.

            “And the bear snowsuit?” Emma asked. Regina grinned at her.

            “That’s going on before we leave the store.” Emma smiled big and carefully changed Henry with her mother’s help while Regina paid.

            “Why don’t you join David and I for lunch at the loft,” Mary Margaret suggested as Emma walked out pushing Henry in his new stroller.

            “Yeah sure,” Emma answered happily.

             “Then you two go, I’ll just pop over to the store for his milk,” Regina told them.

            “Are you sure?” Emma asked. Regina nodded.

            “Yes Emma, you’ll be fine, unless you plan on rushing into a dangerous situation.” Emma shook her head furiously.

            “No, I won’t be stupid again, I won’t endanger him.” Regina nodded.

            “Good then I’ll join you two in a bit.”  They both nodded, and Regina left them to it.

            “Wow she’s trying really hard to trust you with him,” Mary Margaret commented. “Even though it was my choice to put you in the wardrobe too, I was afraid for a while that David wouldn’t ever come back with Neal, just pop him into a wardrobe or something. Only after he always came back with him did I trust.”

            “It must have been traumatic for all of us,” Emma replied. “It probably didn’t help that Zelena stole Neal like right after.” Mary Margaret shook her head no.

            “It did help that your dad was the one that brought him back in though,” Mary Margaret admitted. Emma smiled at that. Mary Margaret called David down to help them both up, but once they were inside Henry started crying.

            “Oh, he’s still a crier, I remember poor Regina struggled for a while before he would settle. Then she was the only one that could settle him.” Emma tried to rock him, but he wouldn’t have it, so David gave it a go as Emma looked distressed. Mary Margaret reassured her it was normal and sometimes babies just cried. Emma texted Regina though to hurry with the milk, perhaps he was hungry again a bit sooner than expected.  Regina arrived a few minutes later.

            “Sorry I took everything else home first,” Regina told them. Emma waved her off and quickly took the items and went to go prepare Henry a bottle. Once Regina had her jacket off, she took Henry who had now gravitated to Mary Margaret’s arms.

            “Oh, my little prince, it’s okay, mommy’s back now.” He quieted down hearing her voice and settled down completely once she was holding him up in front of her. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead before she lay him against her shoulder, so his little head was resting in the crook of her neck and she was rubbing his back.

            “Seriously, all that just for you?” Emma asked as she put her head down hard on the island counter.

            “Well yeah, he was doing his I want mommy cry,” Regina told her as if that were obvious.

            “Of course, he was,” Emma grumbled.

            “Emma, I don’t know how long he’ll be like this, but he’ll develop a cry for you too. You have to remember that he already has memories from this stage so all those habits he developed as an infant are back. But he’s also learning new things. Henry will remember everything and you two will be closer for it.”

            “I guess, but the kid was barely warming up to me at four, what hope do I have with an infant.”

            “A lot,” Mary Margaret told her. “We believe in hope in this family.” Regina made a face.

            “I was promised coffee or something, but make it an Irish coffee if you’re going to start giving hope speeches,” Regina grumbled.

            “Well I just sent David out for lunch from Granny’s,” Mary Margaret told her.  Regina just refrained from rolling her eyes.

            ‘God do they ever cook anything in this loft, thank god Henry has me for a mother, who knows what health problems he’d have.”  David came back in.

            “Special hot chocolate for my princess,” David grinned as he went to the island.

            “Thanks Dad,” Emma said still looking miserable. David set the table with Mary Margaret’s help and they all sat down. Since Henry was content to go back to sleep. Regina just kept his bottle warm in a travel sleeve and opened her carton to reveal her usual kale salad not from Granny’s to her relief. Thought that didn’t stop her from stealing some of Emma’s French fries.

            “Hey, order your own next time,” Emma pouted.

            “Why when yours taste so much better?” Regina asked her a slight smile forming on her red lips.  Emma glared but pushed her French fries to the center of the table between them. A few months ago, even if she brought lunch Regina wouldn’t have bothered eating any fries.

            “See this is nice, we could have never hoped….” Mary Margaret started.

            “Mary Margaret really, I said make this Irish before you got on a hope speech,” Regina complained pointing to her coffee. Mary Margaret huffed but got David’s bottle of rum that Hook had given him.

            “Ewww no Irish Whiskey goes in a coffee,” Regina told her.

            “It’s all we have though.” Regina rolled her eyes. “Sorry we don’t entertain guests enough to have a full bar like you, although I’m kind of surprised enough people come over to warrant it.” Regina huffed.

            ‘As much as that stings Regina, it’s a valid point,’ Regina thought.

            “I’ll have you know it’s just good etiquette to have a full bar, it’s not my fault you were shit at your princess lessons.” It was Mary Margaret’s turn to huff.

            “You were supposed to teach me so really this is a reflection on you,” Mary Margaret huffed back.  Regina’s eyes widened.

            “No, no you don’t get to lay that off on me, first off you were already of an age where your manners should have been impeccable, and secondly I tried to teach you, but you were a terrible student. Otherwise your house and kitchen would be well stocked, and you’d actually know how to cook by now.”  Mary Margaret huffed.

            “She’s got you there, you always said you didn’t learn enough,” David commented. Mary Margaret glared at her husband and Regina just looked smug as Emma chuckled.

            “Oh, don’t you laugh, you could stand to improve your manners,” Mary Margaret informed her. “This is as much your unstocked kitchen as mine now.”

            “Yeah, but I stay Regina’s all the time, so it’s kind of like I do have a fully stocked place to take them too,” Emma pointed out. Mary Margaret glared at her. Henry began to whimper against Regina’s neck.

            “Oh, that one is new,” Regina commented. “What is it love; do you already have a new cry for Mama?” Emma scoffed.

            “No way, that kid is all about you,” Emma told her as Henry decided to give his hungry cry instead.  Regina cradled him easily and soon was feeding him after she checked the temperature to be sure.

            “So, are you guys not doing Christmas?” Emma asked later as she shook her head and glared at Regina it seemed both her brother and her son both preferred to sleep on Regina. And Regina was basking in their preference in her opinion.

            “Emma stop glaring at me, I can’t help it I’m lovable,” Regina told her. Emma just shook her head. David chuckled.

            “And we don’t really know much about Christmas Emma, not a lot of the residents do now without curse memories, now we just don’t feel as connected.”

            “Oh, but this is the first time we’ve gotten to experience Christmas together as a family, it’s bad enough Henry’s in a state where he doesn’t even know it’s Christmas I had so much planned for the coming week for all of us actually.”

            “I mean well if it means that much to you, I wouldn’t say no to making new memories with you,” Mary Margaret told her.  Regina chuckled.

            “Get ready to empty your wallets, we haven’t even got up half our Christmas decorations, Henry and Emma were supposed to put up the lights together today. If it weren’t for the stupid author I’m pretty sure she might have had them up sooner.”

            “It’s true, even if we weren’t dating I had plans for your house, for Henry’s sake you know.”

            “Of course, dear,” Regina told her. “All right I have to pee, and I can’t take two babies with me.” Mary Margaret took Neal who cried in protest immediately as did Henry before he realized he was settled with his other mother. “See he knows you.” Emma beamed happily at her son and kissed his little forehead.

            “It’s good you know me kid, I was beginning to worry.” Suddenly Henry put on weight and grew so much the little blue outfit he was wearing was over stretched and his hat no longer fit. His little blond hairs had darkened again to the familiar color.  Emma also heard the ripping of his diaper.

            “Regina!” Emma called. Regina came rushing out.

            “What?” Regina asked ready for a fight. She looked relieved when she saw all was well.

            “Your fly is open your majesty,” David laughed.

            “Shut up David,” Regina grumbled before hurrying back to the bathroom. She washed her hands and fixed her slacks before she returned.

            “The new born period is over,” Emma pouted. “He doesn’t have that newborn baby smell.” Regina chuckled as she picked up her purse and pulled out a pair of dinosaur pajamas and conjured a diaper from home. She had bought several sizes not knowing when and how Henry would grow. 

            “I didn’t buy this,” Emma commented as Regina took Henry over to Neal’s changing table.

            “No, I made this one, all those clothes you bought need to be washed first,” Regina reminded her. “But this is why I also wanted to spread out what you bought.”  Emma crossed her arms.

            “This isn’t fair we were going to take loads of pictures when we got home for mom and me,” Emma complained.

            “Well I’m still hoping you’ll give me another grandchild, I can wait,” Mary Margaret informed her. David hit Mary Margaret’s arm.

            “And you say I’m the idiot,” David whispered. Mary Margaret blushed.

            “Well I think you’re both idiots,” Regina quipped to disguise her pain at the mention of Charlotte. Since Henry was more awake and Neal no longer into sleeping, they set them down on the play mat to play for a bit while Emma talked about Christmas and made a date to go shopping with her mom the next day. Regina knew Emma would be thoroughly pleased with the amount of Public decorations being put up all over town tomorrow. Regina was glad though when they headed home and walked back to the bug. She easily strapped her son in.

            “What not going to comment about this being a death trap?” Emma asked taking a picture of Henry all snug in the back seat.

            “No, you took it to the mechanic, I trust it for now,” Regina told her seriously.

            “For now, being the key word in that sentence.”  Regina smirked as she waited patiently for Emma to carefully drive them home and park alongside her Mercedes. Emma happily carried Henry in before unloading the car. Regina put on a load of laundry of the bigger clothing and as they came out dry Emma wasted no time in waking Henry up to take photos.  Although Emma didn’t see that Regina was taking pictures of her and Henry.

            “Oh no he grew again!” Emma cried as he ripped through a pair of shorts.  Regina chuckled. Emma jumped not realizing that Regina was behind her.

            “Mommy,” Henry cried reaching out for Regina. Emma pouted.

            “Oh, kid we talked about this the last hour that when you reached one, Mama would be your first word this time.” Henry looked down at her puzzled.

            “Can you say Mama?” Regina asked him. “Can you say Mama’s name?” She pointed to Emma.

            “Ma…” He got out. “Ma.”

            “Close enough I’ll take it,” Emma squealed. Henry and Regina laughed.

            “Why don’t you get cleaned up and pack all these clothes away he can no longer fit, I’ll change him again and get dinner started, all this growing he must be hungry.”  Emma nodded. “You ready for dinner?” Henry nodded as he made the sign for hungry.

            “He’s been doing that awhile, what does that mean?” Emma asked.

            “Hungry,” Regina told her. “It’s sign language.”

             “You taught him to sign, you know how to sign?” Emma asked her mouth hanging open.

            “Close your mouth, you will let flies in, and yes, I did, babies can communicate so much sooner when they know it.”

            “Wow, again I say Henry would not be even a tenth of the kid he is today if I had kept him. I’m so glad he found his way to you.” She kissed Regina who couldn’t help but smile before she took Henry to get changed and then make dinner. She decided on making a delicious spaghetti Bolognese in a homemade sauce. Emma took the opportunity to take lots of pictures and some video of Henry signing more when Regina asked him if she should add more spice. Before she could notice her taking video Emma got the table set up.

            “Dinner’s ready,” Regina called as she walked out and noticed Emma just finishing. “Thanks honey, I was just going to use magic.”

            “Now Regi, you said all magic comes with a price,” Emma teased. Regina chuckled.

            “So I did dear.”  She stripped Henry and set him in his diaper in his high chair. He signed again that he was hungry. “I know my prince; I will bring you food in a moment.” She left to get the spaghetti already mixed together in a large serving bowl. Emma brought ought the salad and garlic bread. They sat down, and Regina broke up pieces of bread for Henry and a little salad. Emma was a little bit surprised she didn’t bother with a plate or fork for him as he dug right in using his hands.

            “What no plate and fork for the little prince?” Emma asked.

            “No, he’s not coordinated enough for that,” Regina told her as they began eating their meal. Emma moaned in satisfaction at the first bite.

                

 

 

            “So now he’s four again just in time to get our tree,” Emma grinned looking at a sleeping Henry. It had been a fun and sleepless two days. Emma had felt rushed to get through playing different games with Henry or certain pictures.

            “He’s definitely three not four,” Regina told her chuckling as they closed his room door.

            “Semantics,” Emma told her.

            “Anyway, we’ve had to give him a lot of attention lately, but I think I finally need some attention too,” Regina told her seductively. Emma grinned and pushed Regina back into her bedroom and quietly shut the door. She wasted no time in lifting Regina up as they kissed. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma.  She was so in need of this adult time, they hadn’t been alone in ages, and they still weren’t but at least Henry was in his room for the first time in nine days. Emma had been great at respecting Regina’s boundaries and there hadn’t been any issues with her controlling herself even if Regina could see she was visibly aroused from across the room either because of the look on her face or the bulge in her pants. Although to be fair there hadn’t been much time or thought for that lately, but sometimes Emma just looked at her and wanted her. And Regina had to admit to herself it was nice to be wanted for once and not just for the sex, but for her love as well.

            ‘Oh, I didn’t know how much I needed to fuck her,’ Emma thought as she pressed Regina up against the room door with her body. Even better when she was steady enough she pinned Regina’s hands up above her head. Regina suddenly grew tense.

            “I don’t like that,” Regina blurted out. Emma looked surprised.

            “Oh, I’m sorry,” Emma said releasing Regina immediately.

            “It was fine against the door, but don’t ever pin my hands, okay?” Regina asked her. Emma nodded.

            ‘Should I ask why, do I want to know why?’ Emma thought as Regina began to strip and simply crawl onto the bed, which meant it was back to what was safe, what was familiar, what was okay. ‘She’s still tense.’

            “We don’t have too if you’re not in the mood anymore or aren’t ready,” Emma reminded her.

            “I’m very much in the mood Emma now, I believe you are over dressed,” Regina told her, her eyes pleading with her to simply drop the topic. Emma consented for that moment as she took off her top and Regina went for her pants as soon as she was close enough to the bed.  As soon as she was naked Regina flipped her on to the bed and ravaged any thoughts she had that weren’t of the present moment right out of her head.

            “Fuck baby,” Emma moaned normally she wasn’t a fan of Regina going straight in for the kill, but the pleasure was so intense as first Regina teased her lightly with her tongue that felt like it was vibrating. Emma wanted to ask her how, but Regina would need to stop to talk, and that was highly unacceptable. Emma sucked in her breath hard at Regina tongue fucking her only slightly, it was like Regina was getting both the foreplay done while continuing on to the main event.

            ‘This woman drives me crazy!’ Emma thought.  Regina continued her teasing as she enjoyed the taste of Emma’s juices on her tongue. She missed it, it wasn’t so often she got to taste Emma as her clit would expand enough for penetration and then that was almost all of what was on Emma’s mind. Which was fine, but Regina missed tasting the love of her life, it was intoxicating, and she never wanted to stop. She wasn’t surprised when Emma started having little orgasms, but it wasn’t until she was begging her did she give her a big one and stop her constant teasing.

            “Baby?” Emma asked.  Regina could just hear the reluctance in her voice to say anything that would make Regina pause in her licking as she had resumed teasing skirting around anything super sensitive as Emma recovered.

            “Hmmm?” Regina asked as Emma stroked the top of her head.

            “As much as I love your tongue, I’d really like it if you fucked me for once, I’m so wet and I just I wanna feel you inside of me.” Regina grinned.

            “I have several dildos you’ll have to tell me what you prefer,” Regina told her as she kissed her way up and she could feel the pout Emma had on her face without even looking up at her.

            “Dildos are nice, but I was hoping to get a little more realistic, I uh like the idea of you cumming inside of me. It’s kind of been a fantasy of mine since I came inside of you.”

            “I thought anal was?” Regina quipped. Emma chuckled.

             “I’ll get to that in time, I’m sure,” Emma told her. Regina grinned as well.

            “I hope so,” Regina whispered teasingly, than she spoke more loudly. “But as much as I wanna cum inside you I wanna save that for a special night, I want you screaming in pleasure and not scaring our son half to death.” Emma grinned.

            ‘And I don’t want my blowjob interrupted,’ Regina thought.

            “You’re very sure of yourself,” Emma replied. Regina shrugged a shoulder and merely smirked allowing Emma to taste herself on Regina’s tongue it was delicious.

            “Maybe, I can still fuck you though, I have a dildo that mimics cumming, and I like to put Kush lubricant in it, if you’re game.”

            “Really?” Emma asked. Regina nodded. “I’m intrigued; I want to get high that way.” Regina grinned and unlocked the drawer next to her bed. She loaded it with a green lubricate and a little regular lube on the outside though Emma didn’t think it was needed. Once it was secure in the harness Regina was ready. This time though Regina took her time paying close attention to the other places on her body. Emma bit her lip in an effort not to cry out as she did earlier.

            “Resistance is futile,” Regina told her grinning as she bit down a little on Emma’s hardened nipple making her gasp and cry out in pleasure.

            “Oh, fuck every time, how do you do it,” Emma cried. Regina didn’t answer her and grinded between her legs teasing her. Emma moaned and got wetter.

            “I don’t wanna wait you teased me for so long with your tongue,” Emma complained.

            “I was just enjoying the taste of you dear,” Regina explained as if she hadn’t known what she was doing to Emma.

            “Maybe, but you know what that does to me, don’t make me wait please, fuck me Regi before I go out of my mind.”

            “But I want you to go out of your mind every single time Em..ma,” Regina teased before claiming the other nipple a bit rough the way Emma liked it. She didn’t make Emma wait though as she moved and inserted the dildo gently letting Emma adjust to the feeling before she moved her hips. Emma moaned and sighed.

            “Harder baby,” Emma pleaded.  Regina obliged. After a moment Regina pulled out and Emma pouted.

            “We’re changing positions dear.”  Emma nodded eagerly waiting for her instruction. Regina pushed her legs up.  “Keep your legs together and brace them against my chest and grab my arms above the elbow when I grab yours in the same spot. Emma nodded.

            “Oh my fucking God yes,” Emma moaned as Regina penetrated her from above, she was in so deep and it felt even tighter with her legs together. When Regina’s hips moved Emma lost it. “Squeeze and release your muscles baby to build the orgasm.” Emma only nodded, she didn’t have enough attention left to think and speak physical words, and Regina could tell from the resistance that Emma was doing as asked.

            ‘Damn starting to wish I had taken that potion, but no I wanna fuck her completely uninterrupted when I do,’ Regina thought.

            “Fuck…fuck…don’t stop!” Emma cried out as she pumped harder and faster. Only when Emma’s muscles were contracting involuntarily around her dildo did Regina push the button releasing the Kush Lube. Emma who was just starting the orgasm gasped as her pupils dilated and her orgasm intensified so much that her magic exploded out of her knocking Regina back off the bed until she hit the door.

            “Ah!” Emma cried out and gasped at the same time, as her body arched and then relaxed onto the bed, she was breathing hard. Regina rubbed the back of her head but chuckled.

            “Mommy!” Henry started crying. Regina removed the harness and found her pyjamas. Emma didn’t even notice as she was too far gone. She knew it would take a moment for the initial high to bring her back down from her euphoria. She went to Henry and comforted him. She convinced him to stay in his own bed if she apparently stayed with him.

            “Shh…you’re safe, it was just a bad dream,” Regina told him as she lay on her and she rubbed his back. He dropped back off quickly feeling safe in her arms. She just enjoyed that feeling. It had devastated her the moment he no longer felt safe in her arms, and to this day it still wasn’t exactly the same although it had been nice the day he chose her and Charlotte.

 

 

            “Morning Regi, kid,” Emma greeted kissing them both.

            “Morning Mama,” Henry greeted back to his suspicious looks, but he greeted her more easily now than before apparently used to her presence, and Regina no longer corrected him on the difference between mommy and Mama.

            “Morning sweetheart, we’re making pancakes this morning, I figured you were famished.” Emma gave her a big grin.

            “You could say that,” Emma told her. Regina gave her a grin back over Henry’s head that let Emma know she knew exactly how famished Emma was, and it wasn’t just for pancakes.

            “What time are we meeting your parents?” Regina asked.

            “Ten, mom’s just not as organized as you when it comes to going out of town on short notice with a kid. She wondered if you could bring baby food. I didn’t see the text until this morning.”  Regina nodded.

            “Hmm…yeah I suppose Henry and I can do that,” Regina told her.  Emma nodded and texted her mom.

            “She’s relieved she said she’s tried three times last night letting Neal do a taste test and he just cried.” Regina laughed.

            “What can I say favourite Charming has taste,” Regina shrugged. Emma pouted her.

            “I’m your favourite charming,” Emma replied.

            “You’re my favourite Swan,” Regina replied.

            “No way I top Henry,” Emma argued.

            “Of course, not he’s my favourite Mills, and you’re my favourite Swan.”

            “I’m a Mills, Mama,” Henry told her matter of fact. Emma huffed.

            “So, I guess that means you wouldn’t be interested in taking my last name one day,” Emma teased. Regina smirked.

             “Like you want me too anyway, Henry said you didn’t even hesitate when your friend asked if you were taking my last name.” Emma blushed a deep red, she had not shown Regina the marriage certificate, she didn’t want it to exist between them just yet. 

            “Shut up,” Emma murmured.

            “Mommy,” Henry said.

            “Yes baby?” Regina asked looking down at him.

            “How come if Mama is our princess, she got another name?” Henry enquired. Emma blushed again.

            “Because Mama was stupid, and she didn’t know this was where she belonged,” Emma told him. “But I promise you kid, I’m doing all I can to make up for being so stupid towards you and mommy.” He nodded.

            “Yeah, I’m sure in her own time mama will be a Mills, sometimes people are someone else before they can do right for their family.” Henry nodded. Soon they had the pancakes on the table adding chocolate chips to Henry and Emma’s, but Regina chose blueberries for her own. After breakfast she made baby food, while Emma helped Henry get dressed and packed the car with his wagon into Regina’s Mercedes. As much as she wanted it they couldn’t fit in the back of Emma’s bug. 

            “Henry Daniel Mills you get inside and put your hat on!” Regina called out. Henry grinned his face already red. He ran back inside and came back out wearing a knitted hat that was doubling as a hat and scarf and surround his face. On top were adorable little bunny ears and Granny had made him some matching gloves. Since they were just waiting for Regina to finish getting ready she chased Henry around the front yard.

            “Okay my two goof balls I’m ready to go on our car trip,” Regina called. They both ran over with the same smile as usual. Emma happily used her key to drive them to her parents. They only had to wait a few moments before they were loaded into David’s truck. They stopped once for the Snow Queen’s scroll before they left town. They stopped once outside to make sure David and Mary Margaret’s memories were still intact.

            “You good?”  Emma asked them.

            “So far,” David shrugged. Emma nodded and jogged back to the Mercedes and soon they were off to Portland. They were about ten minutes in when Henry asked for a book.

            “Mommy where my book?” Henry asked.

            “In your distraction bag sweetie,” Regina answered.

            “I don’t see it,” Henry complained.

            “Kid we’re there in like fifty minutes just watch the scenery,” Emma told him.

            “Mommy,” Henry whined. Regina put her book down and turned in her seat to look for his bag. “I want my book and I’m thirsty.”

            “Emma, did you grab his bag by the door?” Regina asked.

            “What bag?” Emma asked.

            “I always pack his little backpack with snacks, little toys, puzzles, and a book or two to keep him entertained in the car so he doesn’t get into trouble,” Regina told her.  Emma suddenly had an oh look face.

            “Is that what he was asking for when he wanted his cars at Granny’s last weekend?” Emma asked. “I thought he was just trying to get one over on me because you expect good manners.”

            “Yes, but at Granny’s I usually let him color unless it’s our special reading day, and he likes to drive the car around the table, but it’s usually not so distracting he’s forgotten his table manners, it just occupies his hands.”

            “Mommy,” Henry complained kicking her seat.

            “Henry, you know mommy doesn’t like it when you do that, stop it. Now Mama forgot your distraction bag so no book, but you can have some of my water.”

            “No, I want my cider,” Henry whined.  Emma cringed. She hadn’t experienced a tantrum in almost two weeks for which she was grateful.

            “Henry don’t start, you can have water now or when we have lunch today I will order you milk, and not chocolate milk either,” Regina told him. “And another thing I heard that outside of storybrooke that Santa makes appearances, do you want me to tell him when we see him that you’ve been a bad boy after being good all year?” Henry started crying.

            “Mommy no,” Henry cried.

            “Oh yes,” Regina told him. “I think that’s exactly what I’ll say to Santa, maybe I should text him and tell him where we’ll be, so you won’t even get to meet him like all the other little good boys and girls.” 

            “NO!” Henry cried. “Mama stop mommy, I be good.”

            “Don’t tell me you’ll be good, you have to convince mommy of that,” Emma told him a little happy he was asking her for help. That meant he was trusting her. “Mommy please what does Henry have to do to prove he’s a good boy?”

            “He has to drink some water and refrain from kicking the seat. And I think you need three minutes to deal with yourself.”

            “I will mommy,” Henry told her. She gave him the water and he drank some before handing it back.

            “Good boy now, I’m setting my timer now, three minutes.” He nodded. She set her timer. And true to his word three minutes in a time out did him some good.

            “Mommy I dealt with myself, but I still bored,” Henry told her lightly. Regina took out her phone and put on his favourite playlist as it connected to her radio.

            “Here you can listen to what you like from your playlist.”

            “Yay!” Henry squealed. The first song he played was the alphabet song. “Mommy sing with me.” Regina was on straight autopilot with the songs.   Emma couldn’t help but smile at them both. Henry paused the song.

            “Why did you stop?” Emma asked him.

            “Mama you not singing, you not know your abcs?” Henry asked her. Regina snorted in laughter, she hadn’t expected that. Emma glanced away from the road to send her a glare.

            “Thanks babe,” She grumbled. Louder to Henry she said. “Of course, I do, I’m sorry for not singing I was concentrating on driving.” He nodded and resumed the song this time they all sang. The next song was the week day song to the tune of twinkle twinkle little star.

            “Sunday, Monday, Tuesday too, Wednesday, Thursday, just for you,” Henry sang.

            “Friday, Saturday that’s the end, now let’s sing those days again,” Regina sang. Emma looked alarmed when she realized it was her line.

            “Sun…Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday!” Emma sang along with the song.

            “Yay,” Henry clapped. He listened to that one half a dozen times before it was Los Politos which Emma didn’t understand it was in Spanish. But by the twentieth repeat she was sure she had it down.  As they pulled up at Maine Mall though Regina had convinced him to play Frére Jacques, which that one at least Emma knew, but apparently not well enough as her pronunciation was corrected.

            ‘Oh thank God!’ Emma cried inside.

            “We’re here,” Emma announced.

            “Yay,” Henry cheered. They waited for Mary Margaret and David to park next to them before they got out. Emma got out Henry’s wagon, and he climbed in. Once Neal was in his stroller they all proceeded inside and loved the Christmas spirit that everyone was in. Regina even stopped in a few stores not taking up too much time because they had a goal. Henry had never seen Santa Claus at the mall, it just simply didn’t happen in storybrooke, hell they didn’t even really have a mall.  So, this was a new experience for the entire family including Neal.

            “Mommy, Mama it’s Santa, he’s here!” Henry squealed. He nearly tripped out of the wagon to get out and race towards him. Emma stopped him though.

            “Whoa kid, look there’s a line full of other nice boys and girls, you have to wait your turn okay.” He nodded his head vigorously as they got in line.

            “Hey parents wait to the side,” Someone told them.

            “Yeah, we will we just want to make sure he’s good, this is his first time,” Emma told the guy. He looked concerned they would cut his kid, but they would not.

            “Okay you have to stand here, Santa only meets with the kids unless you’re little like Neal. When you go up, you’re going to sit on Santa’s lap, he’s going to ask you what you want for Christmas, so you can give him a chance to add whatever you want to your list, and then you smile at the camera for us like a big boy. So, you always have your picture with Santa, okay?” Henry nodded. “Grandma will stand right behind you okay.” He nodded. They gave him a kiss and went to the side and watched him moving along with their own line sort of to keep an eye on their child.

            “Oh, he looks so adorable,” Regina said taking photos. He gave her big smiles when he saw her snapping shots.

            “I know this is the best idea I’ve had since this happened.” Regina nodded.

            “I have to agree,” Regina told her. Henry got more excited the closer they got and accidentally knocked over the girl in front who started crying and signing to her dad. Regina a little bit groaned inside. He was about to yell at them to take care of Henry, but Henry always her little prince with impeccable manners was apologizing to the girl verbally and in sign language. Emma beam at her kid as the guy looked surprised that Henry had noticed the girl communicating by sign language. The little girl was surprised as well, but eagerly began signing back to Henry.

            “Your kid is a good kid,” The guy told them his tone apologetic.

            “Thank you,” They replied. David gave a chuckle knowing just exactly how smug they were. Now both children were bouncing and giggling and talking excitedly.

            “What are they talking about?” Emma asked curiously as they moved up.

            “How excited they are, Cierra says she went to see Santa last year, and Henry is telling her it’s his first time.  And Cierra says she has a picture from last year as well, but that Santa wasn’t so dark last year.” Emma blushed when she realized there was a black parent behind David.

            “Mommy why is Santa black?” Henry asked loudly to be heard. Emma blushed even harder. “Cierra says he was white before, is he real?”

            “Of course, he’s real, Santa looks like everyone. So, it was nice that Cierra got to see him when he had her skin color, but there are other little boys and girls in the world who look different. And so, Santa wants them to see that he’s like them too and inspire them to be good all year long as well. His skin color doesn’t make him less real it just means he really loves everybody.”

            “Good job, I so would have messed that up,” Emma whispered as Cierra’s father signed everything Regina said, and other parents looked at her approvingly. Leave it to Regina to get the good mother stamp of approval.

            ‘I wonder how long until I get the bad mother stamp?’ Emma thought. She was sure she would do something socially wrong. They went back to waiting, but when Henry and Cierra got up to the front they paused for a break. Henry started to cry.

            “Mama where Santa going, I was good, you promised,” Henry cried.

            “Henry calm down Santa has a lot of places to visit, so he’s just taking a little break okay, he’ll be right back out,” Emma explained calmly. Henry nodded. It felt like a long fifteen minutes, but Santa came back and there was lots of cheering. Cierra went up first and Santa was able to sign back to her delight as she had struggled to try and use her voice. Then it was Henry’s turn he got nervous and shuffled up as Santa’s helper put him on his knee. He talked to Santa, he took his picture looking so adorable in his little suit that Emma had him in. After they purchased the photo and were told to return in an hour, Emma dragged them to a professional photo place where they took family portraits.

            “Seriously how many photos?” Regina asked when Emma had finished posing with her parents and Neal after she had posed with Regina and Henry. Now she was producing ugly Christmas sweaters for everyone.

            “Just a few more,” Emma told her. “Now all of us together please before the sweaters.  Regina huffed but smiled as she stood in front of Emma who wrapped her arms around her. And when the sweaters were on she bribed both Regina and Henry with Red vines into pretending like they thought the scratchy sweaters looked good.

            “Oh, the photos with Santa look great,” Mary Margaret cried as they sat down waiting for Emma and Henry to come back from the bathroom, David had also taken Neal to get changed.

            “They really do, I might have to actually thank that stupid pirate, this wouldn’t look nearly as sweet at twelve.” Mary Margaret chuckled, but she had to admit that convincing them to let Emma sit on Santa’s lap at thirty something wouldn’t look nearly as good as Emma at Neal’s age, although like Regina she was partial to seeing that familiar dopey grin on Emma’s face she would likely give the camera at this age knowing she was a bit old to sit on Santa’s lap.

            “Regi, Regi, Mom!” Emma called running over with Henry.

            “What?” They both asked looking up from the family photos at the same time by the indoor fountain.

            “You won’t believe what I just found out,” Emma told them stopping. Henry came to a stop beside her and was dragging a wooden sled.  Regina raised an eyebrow at that but was ignored. She crossed her arms.

            “So, so when Henry and I were getting the sled, we saw that not far from here and in between the place where we were gonna get the tree, that like you can go sledding and they have get this real reindeer!” Emma and Henry cheered, and Regina and Mary Margaret just shrugged.

            “What’s a reindeer exactly and why is it significant?” Mary Margaret asked.

            “Mom come on we talked about this Santa uses magical reindeer to fly in his sleigh and anyway they’re like doing pictures of families in a sleigh like Santa and young kids can sit on the back of a reindeer for a picture.”

            “Emma, you should have led with cute pictures!” Mary Margaret exclaimed.

            “Yep and we can wear our sweaters again, but I wanted to stop and get us Santa hats.”

            “If I promise to wear the Santa hat, can I ditch the sweater?” Regina asked as she carefully packed away their copies of the photos. Emma pouted at Regina.

            “Both baby please,” Emma begged. “I’ll resume my magic lessons properly.” Regina nodded.

            “I’m only agreeing because that’s important,” Regina told her. Emma squealed and jumped up and down. “But what about lunch?”

            “There will be like carnival food, you’ll love it trust me, let’s just have fun.”

            “I’ll feed Neal in the car then on the way,” Mary Margaret told them as David came back with Neal, he was filled in on the plan. He was excited for more photos. They left the mall and Henry excitedly pulled his sled. Emma repacked the car adding in the sled and a few bags Regina had bought.

            “Mama can I listen to my music again?” Henry asked politely.

            “Oh you know…” Emma started.

            “I meant mommy, Mama sorry, Mommy can I listen?” Henry asked as Regina finished strapping him in.

            “Sure, honey if you start on a new song, Mama hasn’t heard the entire playlist yet.”  He nodded his head as she handed over the device.

            ‘Oh my God I’ll never forget his distraction bag again.’ Emma thought.

            ‘She’ll never forget that bag again,’ Regina thought a small smile on her lips as the Wheels on the bus began to play on repeat, so Regina joined in just as enthusiastically, but she knew by the fourth replay Emma was ready to start banging her head.

            “Mama you’re not singing,” Regina told her. Henry looked upset, so Emma was forced to join in after sending a glare towards Regina.

            ‘She is way too into this,’ Emma thought.

            “Oh, look Henry we’re here!” Emma exclaimed happily.

            “Santa come here too Mama?” Henry asked. “Will he make the reindeer fly?”

            “Oh no honey these are the normal reindeer, you know how Mommy and I have magic, but you don’t, so they don’t fly, but they like to come out and meet all the children,” Emma told him.

            “No Mama, I asked Santa for magic, so now I’m gonna have magic,” Henry told her beaming.

            “Oh, honey that’s not how magic works,” Regina told him.

            “You said Santa can do anything,” Henry pouted.

            “Yes, well….”

            “Well maybe we’ll see you had a few bad moments so maybe such a big gift might not be given,” Emma told him.

            “I wasn’t bad,” Henry pouted more crossing him arms.

            “Oh, really aren’t you pouting now, don’t you remember how the song goes we learned yesterday?” Emma asked him. He shook his head. “It says you better not pout you better not cry, you better not shout I’m telling you why, because Santa Claus is coming to town.”

            “He’ll give me magic you’ll see,” Henry told her digging his heels in.

            “We’ll discuss it later for now I think my two loves wanted to take a picture with the reindeer, right?” Regina asked them. She hoped Henry would forget about his request. They got out of the car and this time Emma pulled the sled and Henry sat on it holding Neal for a picture at Regina’s insistence. They went for their pictures first where they weren’t really allowed to interact with the reindeer, but that was okay because they had others who were for petting.

            “Mommy why are we going to the car, we gonna sled now,” Henry said.

            “Not in your suit, I brought you a change of clothes before you whine, thankfully Mama didn’t leave that.” Emma blushed as she followed them. Regina stood Henry in the car and changed him out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and snow pants. And of course, his snow boots. She also pulled out a warm woollen sweater and his thick jacket. Once he had his bunny hat on and matching gloves she released him to join Emma who had already quickly changed as well among the cars. Regina herself put her snow pants on over the thick legging she had worn under her blue dress and grabbed a thicker jacket and gloves for playing in the snow after she switched her dress to a sweater. When she closed the door and walked back to Henry and Emma, Emma was glaring after a guy.

            “Did something happen?” Regina asked.

            “No, stupid guy thought he’s get a look at you while you were changing,” Emma told her. “Don’t worry he didn’t see past me and he wasn’t happy.”

            “Seriously he has no right to be upset, I had someone blocking me after all,” Regina grumbled. Emma nodded. Once they were properly dressed for sledding all bets for patience were off from Emma or Henry. The only reason to pause was for Henry to finally get to pet a reindeer while Regina snapped endless photos. Emma was with him and she had to pry the camera from Regina and order her into the shots.

            “You’re behind the camera too much just for that you and Henry will be going down the hill together for the first time.” Regina pouted.

            “Oh, Emma no, neither of us have ever done it, it’s best to go with you first,” Regina argued.

            “Regina, you really expect me to believe they didn’t have sledding in the Enchanted Forest really?” Emma asked. Regina stifled a grin.

            “No, but future Queens don’t slide around in snow like a peasant,” Regina stated repeating her mother’s words.

            “That may be, but something tells me the future Queen that rode a horse like a man, smoked Enchanted Forest Kush behind her mother’s back, snuck around with a man, would have most definitely found time to slide around in the snow.”  Regina shrugged.

            “I guess you can’t really know now can you, I dare not endanger Henry’s life.”

            “Too bad you’re going danger is half the fun,” Emma grinned. Regina pouted but really, she was not opposed to her and her son doing the first run together and not him and Emma. Although she forgot to mention that the sled was actually big enough for the three of them since Henry was so small. Emma snapped pictures of Henry eagerly jumping up and down as he dragged the sled.

            “Mama, Mama let’s go, you say we go together.”

            “Mommy’s going to go down with you first, then my turn,” Emma informed him.  Henry turned eager green eyes on Regina and bounced some more. She lifted him easily like he was a sack making him giggle before she pulled the sled up the hill. As her feet sank in the snow she was grateful she had decided on purchasing the new snow boots for their outing. She knew her stylish boots would not have been made for this. Once they were at the top she set her son down and he eagerly ran ahead another family.

            “Henry wait mi amor, they were here first, we have to wait our turn, so we can all go down safely.” He nodded and hurried back over to her watching the others wide eyed. They watched the other family go down before Regina set the sled up.

            “I get on first then you can sit in front of me okay?” Regina asked him. He nodded. Regina sat making sure they were steady before holding her arms out to her young son. He eagerly settled into her lap. Regina let Henry hold the rope before she wrapped her arms around him securely.

            “I have you okay, don’t be scared,” She whispered in his ear. He nodded and relaxed back into her and with that, she put her feet up and slid them down the hill. Henry cried out initially, but by the time they got to the bottom he was laughing in delight. Emma was grinning as well.

            “I got so many good shots of you two Regi,” Emma exclaimed.

            “Again, again!” Henry cried. Regina took the camera and he went up with Emma this time, but they ended up falling of the sled making Henry cry and refuse to go back up.

            “Mama didn’t hold onto me,” Henry sobbed to Regina.

            “Oh my God, I’m so awful,” Emma told Regina as she rubbed Henry’s back.

            “No, you’re not it happens, let’s take a break, let your parents go up and sled with Neal, we’ll get some food.” Emma nodded seeing her parents were just finished eating corndogs with Neal in their arms squealing for any little bite they gave him. Emma nodded, and they of course took the sled up and Emma got a photo of all three of them going down.

            “Hey kid how about we share a candied apple,” Emma suggested.

            “What’s that?” Henry sniffed as he peaked out of the crook of Regina’s neck at Emma.

            “It’s an apple surrounded by candy.”

            “Corndog first,” Regina interjected.

            “Awww,” Henry and Emma complained. She smiled at them but refused to budge. Her and Henry enjoyed a corndog while Emma stuffed her face with nachos.  And while Emma and Henry shared a candied apple later Regina eagerly found churros.

             “Hmm….nothing like a fresh churro,” Regina hummed.

            “Let me try, I’ve never had one,” Emma pleaded. Regina pouted but allowed Emma to take a bite, but then Henry wanted some and he didn’t give it back.

            “Thank you, Mommy,” He told her as he ate.

            “You are so lucky you’re my little prince,” Regina told him smiling at him. He smiled back widely his mouth covered in the red candy from the apple. She snapped a picture needing to keep this moment forever. She needed these good moments right now they were healing her heart.

            “I help you diet Mommy,” Henry said so matter of fact that Emma was holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Regina huffed.

            “Oh well thank you, but today is my cheat day. I ate salads all of yesterday in anticipation for this,” Regina informed him.

            “Oh,” He said handing her back the last soggy piece. She shook her head.

            “No, honey, that’s for you,” She replied. He smiled and finished it off. “Now that you’re all smiles again, you think we can go back sledding once you’ve had a wait to let your tummy settle?” Henry glanced at Emma and shook his head.

            “No, Mama let me go,” Henry pouted.

            “I won’t let you go again, I’m sorry,” Emma apologized.

            “You always let go,” Henry told her. Emma blushed and looked down at the snow-covered ground. She had a feeling those few words were not just literal. She was the one that constantly let go of her family not Regina.

            “Yes, Mama did always let go, but she’s really sorry now, and she’s trying her best to hold on,” Regina explained. “How about this, I’ll go down with Mama and you can tell her if she needs to hold a bit tighter or not for you to trust her.”  Henry thought about it and nodded.

            “Watch with grandpa then,” Regina told indicating David who was now passing the sled back over to Emma. Henry took David’s hand and watched his mothers’ go up the hill and wait their turn before they slid down. Emma made sure to hold on and Regina steered expertly before they came to a stop at the bottom. Henry reassured Emma would hold on went up with her a few times, then with David, and again with Regina, and finally with Snow when Neal preferred to be held by Regina.

            “It’s getting late mi amor, we have to get our Christmas tree now, so we can decorate it and make our ginger bread house.” Henry nodded enthusiastically but ran up one more time, Emma had found a guy selling one seater round sleds and they had raced down a few times. At first Henry had cried going down by himself but with Regina’s gentle encouragement he was sliding like a pro. Emma raced him down along with David before they made one more stop at the petting zoo, and then it was off to the car. Neal was out by the time they were at the Christmas tree farm to Henry’s displeasure, but he ran from tree to tree none the less asking if this was the right one or this one.

            “No, it’s got to be a certain height and not so many missing branches or holes,” Emma told him. Regina raised an eyebrow of approval that Emma was quite particular about which tree she intended to cut down.  

            “Well, well Ms. Swan it seems you can prepare ahead,” Regina teased. Emma blushed as she paused in telling Henry if it was a dehydrated tree or not, and letting him know a dehydrated tree wasn’t a great choice for their home. 

            “Shush you,” Emma grumbled. Regina let out a giggle.

            “I saw a sign for a hay ride, can we mark our tree and go for one?” Regina asked when Henry had run to another tree after determining the one they were at was no good.

            “Mama is this tall enough?” Henry cried out.

            “No, it’s a first come first serve basis here.” Regina nodded.

             “Maybe another time?” Regina stated looking at her watch. “I’m sure he’ll crash on the drive home.” Emma nodded. She had already experienced a cranky Henry without his nap, Regina had put him to bed earlier than usual, but there were no guarantees. Soon they had selected a tree which David and Emma cut down. The second tree they selected for Emma’s parents.

            “Can we get a second tree, I was just thinking one for the front sitting room when we’re you know having guests, and one for the family room where Santa will put the presents.” Emma smiled at her and nodded her agreement.  While Henry, Mary Margaret, and Neal looked for a third tree. David and Emma carried the larger tree to his truck. And Regina was able to help with the smaller tree. They all headed back and found the perfect third three and cut it down, Emma was a little weak, but that’s why Regina had suggested David and Mary Margaret come instead of Emma making too separate trips.

            “Come on let’s go pay,” Emma grinned once she and David had carefully loaded up the last tree. Inside while paying Henry gladly had a little hot chocolate they were serving as long as he shared. The drive home, Henry did indeed crash halfway through his fourth repeat of twinkle twinkle little star. Emma moved to turn it to the radio, but Regina put her hand on hers.

            “Trust me don’t do it,” Regina told her. “Endure it.” Emma nodded, but it hardly mattered as Regina’s phone died. As soon as the music was gone a cranky Henry woke up crying. He was absolutely inconsolable making the car ride worse than when he was playing the music. He cried so much by the time they re-entered storybrooke he had vomited on himself. Emma drove straight home.

            “Come on my little prince let’s get you cleaned up,” Regina muttered as he screamed, kicked, and struggled all the way to the front door of the house.

            “What happened?” David asked concerned.

            “Regina’s phone died, and his songs stopped playing while he was asleep. He just woke up cranky. I should have allowed for a nap.” David patted her back.

            “Don’t worry about coming over then, we can get our tree set up tomorrow or something,” David told her. Emma pouted. She had planned this whole thing, so she could decorate her first Christmas tree with her parents as well as fulfil her need to decorate with her girlfriend and son.

            “Yeah, if you just help me get the trees in first so I can help Regina, she’s been on the front lines all day with his tears.” David nodded. He helped her as they set them just in the foyer. Before she kissed and hugged her parents’ goodbye. She got out of her boots and outer wear before she hurried up the stairs to help Regina. She found her just cleaning off a now naked Henry with a warm wash cloth and was out of her outwear as well.

            “You want me to take him?” Emma asked. Regina started to shake her head but nodded.

            ‘Right I’m not alone, Emma’s not just some townsperson, she’s his mother too, my partner,’ Regina thought.

            “Sure,” Regina told her. Emma managed to lift Henry and take him to his bedroom to get dressed, but as soon as he was in his underwear he realized Regina wasn’t there.

            “Mommy!” He yelled. “Mommy!”

            “Henry calm down, Mommy’s just downstairs, I’m here though, I’m going to sit with you until you fall asleep,” Emma reassured him.

            “No don’t want you!” Henry yelled. “I want my mommy!”

            “I’m your mommy too,” Emma cried. She could feel the hot tears at his rejection streaming down her face.

            “No, you Mama, and I want mommy!” Henry yelled. Regina appeared at the door to see them both crying.

            “Come here you two,” Regina said. Henry pushed Emma away and ran over to her crying hard. Regina picked him up but held a hand out to Emma who eventually took it after trying to compose herself. Regina took them to her room.

            “He just needs to relax, and what I like to do is let him pick out a book and read to him while he lays on me. He usually likes that, but when his nap gets interrupted it’s usually quite hard for him to get a hold himself, so I give him a massage,” Regina informed Emma.  Emma who was down on herself suddenly realized what Regina was doing, she was showing her what to do.

            ‘I always forget Henry has established habits, and I need to support Emma with him,’ Regina thought.

            “Thank you,” Emma whispered after she had taken over the massage, Henry had complained a bit, but once she was doing it the way he liked he relaxed the same way he did with Regina eventually he had turned around and curled up in her arms to sleep.

            “You’re welcome I should help you more,” Regina told her. Emma gasped as her eyes widened a bit.

            “You should help me, no I should help you, you’re always on the front lines,” Emma replied. Regina gave her a small smile and stroked the side of her face.

            “That’s sweet, but I put myself there, I should be teaching you all his habits and quirks, instead I watch you fumble around murmur your apologies and cringe every time he calls for me and insists on me.”  Emma was silent for a moment as she looked down at Henry and stroked his head.

            “I deserve it, I did that to you in the beginning and Henry was a lot crueller to you than he has been to me. It hurts me, but I know he doesn’t know me, he’s young and you are his world which is the way I wanted it. I didn’t want him to want me especially this young, I wanted him to want the person giving him his best chance.”  Emma smiled at her. “Honest it hurts, but I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else right now then right here even if he’s playing wheels on the bus for the hundredth time.” Regina chuckled and scooted in closer to her family, so she was in Emma’s arms too.

            “And you don’t deserve it, you still deserve a punch after what you put us through but not his dislike or distrust.”

            “He trusts me, he’s just unsure, but the more you’re sure the more he’s sure and that’s what counts.”

            “Well I’m very sure,” Regina told her. They stayed like that a few more minutes before Regina gently tucked Henry into their bed.

            ‘Our bed,’ Regina thought. ‘I’ll never get tired of that thought.’

            “Now he’s down you go decorate your parents’ Christmas tree with them, you’ve been so excited to make up for some lost time.”

            “What no, I couldn’t, what if he wakes up cranky again?” Emma asked.

            “Then I’ll handle it as I always do,” Regina told her. “Now go, we can decorate our trees tomorrow and I’m sure Henry won’t at all mind cookies in the middle of the day.” Emma smiled knowing Henry would have zero complaints about that.

            “What about dinner?” Emma pouted.

            “I’ll make us a late one,” Regina told her. “Now go, have fun, don’t make me magic you over there.” Emma chuckled but got dressed again. She kissed both her son and girlfriend goodbye before she happily skipped off to her parents. Regina got the trees into water in their respective places before clearing up any stray leaves. She made steam salmon and kale, and a turnover so Emma wouldn’t complain too much later on before she checked on Henry. He was still out so she changed into her workout clothes and went up to the gym. She had worked out a nice sweat by pounding Gold’s face in her imagination as she hit the punching bag when Henry shuffled in with his bunny.

            “Hey Papi, you hungry?” Regina asked him as she stopped the swinging bag. He nodded and looked around.

            “Where Mama?” Henry asked. Regina smiled. Emma was usually always around she realized so Henry never asked for her.

            “She’s with grandma, grandpa, and Neal decorating their Christmas tree,” Regina told him as she unwrapped her hands and carefully secured her wraps in their spot. She grabbed a towel and wiped her neck and arms.

            “What about us?” Henry asked upset around his thumb now.

            “Oh Papi, Mama didn’t forget us, she just wanted you to rest, she’ll be back to help us decorate our tree for Santa don’t worry.” Henry nodded as he lifted the arm not holding lemon, which also happened to hold the thumb he had tucked into his mouth.

            “Really?” He asked.

            “Really,” Regina answered. “Why don’t we take a proper shower and then we’ll give her a call to see if she’s ready to come home for dinner. And tomorrow we’ll decorate our Christmas trees and bake cookies.”

            “You say tonight,” Henry reminded her as she gently took his thumb out of his mouth and they went back downstairs.

            “Hmm…I did, but you mi amor are exhausted and had a lot of sugar already. It just means tomorrow is another fun day.” Henry pouted a bit but didn’t fight her. They showered and changed into their pyjamas before Regina let Henry call Emma.

            “Hey honey is something wrong?” Emma asked picking up immediately.

            “Yes Mama, you not here,” Henry whined.  Regina was sure that she could feel Emma’s heart melting from across town, and she was likely openly balling at hearing that little voice finally want her, miss her.

            “I’m sorry kid, I just stepped out for a bit to help grandma and grandpa, but you know what Mama will be home very soon, you know I can’t stay away from you.”

            “Really?” Henry asked sniffling.

            “Yes, really, I promise twenty minutes and I’m home,” Emma told him, and Regina was sure Emma’s magic had made her float in the air because she was so happy.

            “Okay, I tell Mommy to make dinner,” Henry told her before he hung up satisfied she’d be home. He looked back and up at her. “Mommy you tell me when it twenty minutes?” Regina nodded.

            “Yes, I will why don’t we set the table to pass the time?” Henry nodded. They went downstairs and set the table, Emma was home in fifteen not twenty minutes to Henry’s happiness and she was greeted with a big hug as he lay his head on her shoulder and told her he was upset not knowing where she was. Emma practically lost it as she silently cried and rubbed his back.

            ‘I can’t believe I ever missed this, I can’t believe I tried to miss this with Charlotte,’ Emma thought. ‘I was so stupid, but never again, I won’t miss any of it.’

            “If you two are done crying, dinner’s ready,” Regina said after they spent fifteen minutes hugging, though she was sure it was because Emma refused to let this moment go.

            “Right dinner,” Emma said clearing her throat. They had a quiet dinner where Henry fell asleep into his food.

            “Papi take one bite,” Regina coaxed him with a fork full of salmon and kale. He just took a bite. She got him to eat four bites of his dinner before she was satisfied and carried him upstairs to bed. He was barely even awake for her to brush his teeth before he was out cold.

            “Out cold?” Emma asked when Regina returned. She saw Emma had helped herself to Henry’s leftovers. 

            “Yes, I think we have a better chance at waking the dead.” Emma chuckled.

            “Good, cause maybe I can fuck you senseless under the Christmas tree and before a fire,” Emma grinned. Regina grinned back.

            “Only after all the ornaments are up dear, I want it to have that special bit of Christmas magic to it.” Emma grinned extra wide.

            “Deal.”

            “In the meantime, though I’m sure there’s a new position I’ve been waiting to try that involves fucking on the kitchen island.” Emma bit her lip.

             “You Madame Mayor are kinky,” Emma teased. Regina smirked.

            “And you Sheriff Swan love it,” Regina replied back.

            “No doubt about it love, I’m thirsty as fuck, and I’m going to do nothing but drink you up tonight.” Regina finished her wine.

            “Hmmm then you best come drink me Sheriff, somehow my juices seem wasted in my panties.”

            “Oh, don’t worry Madame Mayor as the Sheriff I promise not to let any of it go to waste, not one single drop.” Regina stood at the last comment and headed into the kitchen and Emma was not far behind.

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

            “We’re back Mommy!” Henry called delighted as he hurried into the house. Emma had kept Regina up all night and she had needed to sleep in to Emma’s chagrin, so she had offered to take Henry for a special breakfast at Granny’s. Regina hadn’t objected. She hadn’t actually continued sleeping she had taken a relaxing bath instead and read a book. You really couldn’t put a price on that.

            “Hi, my little prince, did you have a nice breakfast?” Henry nodded as he bounced around happily. He stopped long enough to hug her legs before she squatted down to his level and unzipped his jacket. “Hmm…and did mommy give you the milkshake you begged her for or was it too cold and you had hot chocolate?” Henry looked up at her wide eyed.        

            “Mama said it was a secret and not to tell you she gave me a milkshake; how did you know?” Henry asked her. Regina chuckled.

            “Oh Henry,” Emma groaned.

            “Because Mommy knows that you gave Mama those cute doe eyes you make, and she caved.” Henry smiled at her.

            “Does that mean I don’t get my cookies?” Henry asked her sounding upset. Regina pretended to think about it.

            “Well it is Christmas, I did promise, but I think that if you have vegetables at lunch and dinner without complaint. I can overlook the fact you had a milkshake.”

            “I can Mommy I can,” Henry told her excited. “Can we decorate now?”  Regina nodded.

            “Yes, I think we can and then we can get started on our family gingerbread house yes?” Henry nodded his head hard before he hugged her and hurried to the living room where Regina had already put out the box of decorations.

            “Tree last Henry,” Emma called. She turned to look at Regina and gave her a cute smile. “I couldn’t say no, he just says Mama so cutely.” Regina chuckled.

            “You are hopeless it’s a miracle he doesn’t get away with more.”  Henry came back positively excited as he noticed the other box label foyer decorations. He helped his mothers’ line the railing with a fresh garland and this time real poinsettas.

            “I have the magic I’m making this good,” Regina told Emma. “I actually grew them in my greenhouse in anticipation.” She gave a depressed sigh though.

            “What, what’s wrong?” Emma asked.

            “Nothing, I just I miss Henry, it’s a weird thing, I’m loving this extra time, but I also miss my grown-up Prince. He would be more excited about the poinsettas is all. But then again watching him insist on tying the red ribbons again by himself is well you know.” She gestured to Henry carefully using his new-found ability to tie the big ribbon. It wasn’t well done, but they loved it all the same as they placed each one. Emma understood Regina completely, there were moments she found herself missing her son, even though he was right next to her. And yet there was something beautiful at each stage of his life, something to miss, something to love, Emma didn’t know how she could have ever thought she’d resist experiencing such a phenomenon with Charlotte. It was an overwhelming feeling and she hid in the bathroom to cry because if Regina saw her crying she would cry. And Emma had caused enough tears.

            “There you are Henry and I were just deciding if we wanted the white Christmas ornaments or the blue ones on the foyer tree.” Regina frowned when she saw Emma’s red eyes when she came out of the bathroom.

            “Mama what’s wrong you don’t like the white ones?” Henry asked upset as he was holding up the white Christmas ornaments. She gave him a smile everything was so simple for him right now; an older Henry would have immediately seen through her bullshit.

            “No, I love it Henry, I’m just happy and unfortunately mama always looks ugly when she cries.” Henry nodded returning her smile and she was surprised as he gave her a big hug and told her not to worry at all, that nothing was wrong, and they were having fun. Emma had to chuckle to herself it seemed even so young her son had a knack for calling bullshit on her.

            “Hey,” Regina said softly as she tasked Henry with untangling the light. They weren’t really tangled, but to a young child they were. “What made you cry?”

            “I….I…I…” Emma started. She looked at Henry and then back to Regina’s gorgeous brown eyes with concern. “I’m still grieving too you know and I was just thinking how I could give up all this with Charlotte, I’m so angry at myself. The only thing worse than her not being here is you all being here without me. That kind of separation from the family I always wanted….” Regina frowned as she looked at the floor and her hand gently went to her stomach and the lack of a bump was evident as always. The lack of that same kind of firmness. 

            “We will be grieving for a long time Emma, Charlotte made her presence known before she was born. This is not going to be easy, even when the day comes I hope that I am pregnant again we will still grieve for her.”

            “But she will be back, I feel her, I want her,” Emma told her.

            “I know, but that was one version of her that we won’t know. This will be a new version. There are so many paths one’s life can take. By not being born Charlotte didn’t follow the prophecy, so whatever that path was she won’t take it. But another path is laid out for her now and, so she will not be the same. I will always grieve for a version of her, but I will love her all the same. Plus, we can’t name her Charlotte anymore, Charlotte was going to be the Savior of all Saviors I’m sure.” Emma couldn’t help but give a chuckle.

             “The savior of all saviors really the prophecy didn’t mention a great evil.” Regina chuckled.

            “No, but there’s always a great evil trust me, and no way she was following too much in my footsteps, so she had to follow yours and be the savior of all saviors.”  Emma chuckled and pulled Regina close. They hugged for a moment.

            “Mama, Mommy I did the lights,” Henry called with a grin. He had managed to tangle them. They groaned and helped him before soon they had lights wrapped in the garland on the stairs and around the tree.

            “Why am I not surprised that the kind of tree decorations you have make this tree look straight out of a catalogue,” Emma told her a tad upset.

            “Hmm…it’s just how I like it,” Regina told her with a knowing smile. “Anyway, time to do tree number two!” Henry cheered and grabbed Emma’s hand to pull her along as Regina was already headed towards the second tree. Once they were in the family room Henry released Emma’s hand and went to Regina where they carefully opened a box.

            “Look Mama, I made this when I was a baby,” Henry exclaimed bringing out clay impressions of his little hands and little feet. Emma gasped at the box of homemade ornaments there were snow mans and santas. A sled out of popsicle sticks. There were ones that had been specially made with a picture of Regina and Henry or an individual one that was probably before Henry found out about the curse. She noted a few were made out of stuff they had clearly found in their front yard.

            “Oh my God it’s beautiful,” Emma breathed. They all happily decorated the tree before Regina took Henry and Emma into the kitchen to make salt dough for their newest ornament.

            “All right so Emma you first,” Regina told her.  Emma eagerly pressed her hand in. “And now you Henry just like ours.” He nodded his head eagerly and added his own little hand, so there was one big and one small. Regina and him. She made sure to label it Henry and Emma and Henry’s age which was still holding at three years old. While it was drying they made their gingerbread house and a few other cookies. In exchange for licking all bowls and spoons Henry happily gobbled down his kale and fish for lunch and didn’t complain about a nap as Emma promised to take him outside to the park to burn off some energy.

            “If you two are headed to the park Mal and I are going to run the path while we’re there,” Regina told Emma as she sat down next to her on the couch. Emma had happily taken Henry up for his nap for the first time on her own without complaint. “Did you have any trouble getting him down?”

            “No, he complained that I couldn’t read in Spanish and was exasperated with me when I mispronounced all the words in his Spanish nursery rhyme book, but he eventually settled for something in English when I promised you read him something in Spanish later.” Regina chuckled. “I had no idea Spanish was such a second language for you and Henry. He never once mentioned it before this year. I mean you gave me that memory of him learning Spanish from this old lady, but it wasn’t really apart of us.”

            “I wanted him to still carry something from me his whole life,” Regina told her sadly.

            “He carried so much from you,” Emma whispered kissing her forehead. Regina gave her a small smile. “I love you and thank you for thinking of making the Christmas ornaments with his handprint. I can’t thank you enough for trying to give me real memories of his childhood.” Regina gave her a smile that reached her eyes.

            “Don’t thank me, I’ve been totally selfish about the pictures and the activities,” Regina joked. Emma laughed knowingly. She wrapped her arms around Regina as she resumed texting Maleficent.  “Mal says we should send Hook a Christmas card in thanks. I think this has actually driven us closer.” Emma laughed.

            “God, I hate that fucker so much, but in true Evil Queen and Dragon Queen fashion, I believe if this were you two with a young Lily you’d go and send him the card.” Regina made a face.

            “Eww we have standards no way one of us would ever sleep with Captain guyliner.” Emma was sure Regina actually turned green, as she relayed Emma’s comment to Mal before showing her the vomiting gif Maleficent had sent back.

            “She’s really taken to this texting thing,” Emma commented. Regina nodded.

            “She loves it, she loves her solitude in the cave slash house I had built for her in case you broke the curse and I let her out. I feel a little bad I erased my memory of the curse I used to visit her. She was really lonely, but she understood about Henry, I wish I had known then why.” Emma rubbed her back.

            “I was wondering why she didn’t absolutely hate you and just my parents.”

            “Because if I had known about Lily I wouldn’t have trapped her. She would have been with her baby. But thanks to your charming parents they betrayed her, because they believed that Evil is born, instead of the innocence of any child.”

            “They don’t believe that anymore they know Charlotte would have been good.” Regina gave her a small smile and a nod.

            “Yes, now, and Maleficent won’t let them anywhere near me if I get pregnant again so be aware of that. They’ll have to prove themselves, she’s very protective, actually just pretty much expect her to take up residence.” Emma groaned.

            “So, I have to see Lily again, it’s always so awkward now.”

            “Emma, she was once your best friend, I think you two might just balance each other out here in storybrooke, try getting to know her again, help her find her place here in storybrooke.”

            “Oh, and what about Maleficent, I don’t see her working,” Emma pointed out.

            “I’ve been thinking about that, I may set her up with a position in the mayor’s office, she as efficient and thorough as I am. And she’d be better at being interim Mayor than your mother that’s for damn sure. I don’t know we haven’t talked yet about it. If not, I think she might actually feel like opening a gym that woman is a dragon after all with endless amounts of energy to whip anyone into shape.” Emma laughed as she envisioned Maleficent marching large groups of storybrooke citizens down main street for a run that even had Regina a sweating mess although she often used a glamour, so no one saw it. Emma had just, just seen her once on accident after a run. Which had caused her to start singing Human by Christina Perri through the bathroom door that had been slammed in her face.

            “All right maybe I’ll give it a try in the new year. In the meantime, I picked up something important today while Henry was talking to Granny.” Regina looked up from her phone with a raised eyebrow and Emma conjured up a pregnancy test.

             “Um…why do you have that?” Regina asked her.

            “I want you to take it, I’ve been putting all my magic into our love making.” Regina chuckled remembering the ruined kitchen she’d had to fix before they went up to bed last night.

            “Yes, but Emma that doesn’t mean it will show up on the test right away,” Regina pointed out.

            “But I put so much effort in last night,” Emma pouted. Regina chuckled knowing that was true.

            “Okay I will humor you, because our magic was potent when we made up I didn’t think about that until recently, and it’s been a few weeks, and because you tried so hard last night.” Emma grinned. Regina stood up with the test and went into the downstairs bathroom. She stared at the stick for a long moment a part of her was scared she would get pregnant again the fairies would try to take her baby or some other dark force. No matter some stupid prophecy with given time lines her child would be powerful.

            “Well we’ll do whatever we have to, to protect you and Henry,” Regina told her stomach in case there was a little one in there who hadn’t made their presence known yet. While she thought that perhaps she’d just know already if Charlotte had taken up residence in her body again and not in her magic and heart, she also knew that it was entirely possible she wouldn’t. Charlotte had intervened in their lives out of necessity before. She prepared her phone with a timer and a little bed of tissues, she didn’t think she could wait alone in the bathroom to find out. Once she was done and had washed her hands she returned to Emma, they set down and Regina placed her phone down next to it. They sat silently staring at it with their fingers intertwined.

            They were staring so hard they nearly jumped when the alarm went off before they looked at the test and watched as a very strong negative sign appeared. Regina’s shoulders slumped, and Emma burst into tears.

            “I can’t do anything right, I just want to knock you up, you’re right I’m terrible at magic.”

            “Emma, it has nothing to do with your abilities, creating a magical pregnancy is either pure uncontrollable and powerful magic, or it takes a great deal of deliberate exertion on both of our parts. I haven’t been exactly trying to unleash my magic, besides we just had sex last night, give it time the natural way well as close to natural as one can get, which means this test could be positive in two weeks. Did you not just cum in me like three times last night.” Emma blushed.

            “Four, you passed out the last time,” Emma murmured. Regina chuckled.

            “Yeah exactly so I’m sure my body has plenty of little Swans swimming around still,” Regina told her rubbing her back.

            “Two weeks is so long though,” Emma pouted.

            “Hmm…yes, but we have Henry to keep us happy and entertained in the meantime. Maybe once we finally decide what to do with Gold, we can take a family vacation, and we’ll check again then okay?” Emma nodded.

            “What about the pill, you were taking it,” Emma replied suddenly.

            “Not yet, I never started because of everything with Neal, then Henry, so I just decided that I would start at the new year, didn’t think I would be changing my mind any time soon. Plus, my body was still very hormonal and I didn’t want to screw with that, so except for last night, we haven’t had unprotected sex in any form really. Well you did blast me that one night with your magic, but it obviously wasn’t enough to knock me up.”

            “What I didn’t when?” Emma asked not remembering blasting Regina.

            “When I got you high,” Regina laughed. “Don’t worry it was perfectly normal reaction for the intensity of it all.”

            “The things I learn,” Emma muttered. Regina nodded. “So, two weeks.” Regina nodded. They threw away the test and cuddled as they both thought of Charlotte until Henry shuffled in sleepily and asked if it was time to go to the park yet.

            “Yes, my sweet prince, come on let’s go get dressed.” Henry nodded as Regina took him upstairs. She got Henry dressed and made his bed while she got dressed in some warm running clothes. Emma was all bundled up and waiting for them with jackets and hats.

            “I thought we could try and build a snow fort,” Emma grinned at Henry who nodded his head enthusiastically as she loaded in his sleigh with a large storage bucket, his play shovel, and a smaller bucket he used at the beach. Regina smiled at them before she lifted Henry into the large bucket to sit comfortably with his things before she took a picture of him and Emma. They walked to the park where Maleficent was already waiting patiently. Henry greeted her enthusiastically as he loved her stories about Dragons. Once he and Emma were building Regina took a run around the park with Maleficent as they talked about whatever came to mind including Maleficent bonding with Lily and Regina’s disappointment she wasn’t pregnant yet though admittedly she realized it would take time. Robin eventually joined them, and Roland helped with the fort by pulling snow from other areas. Emma found the square bucket made big blocks, so their fort had gotten a little bit ambitious.

            After their run, they popped over to grannies and got hot chocolate for their hardworkers before joining them. Henry was all too happy to put Maleficent to use with her superior strength to lug more snow from other parts of park while he sat on Emma’s shoulders and carefully smoothed the now four blocks high wall they had managed.

            “I think this is more than tall enough. It’s taller than Emma,” Regina put in when Henry thought a fifth block from Roland’s latest haul would be ideal.

            “No mommy bigger please,” Henry pouted.

            “We’ll revisit the idea when you have a sound base my prince, but right now you’ve got half a wall that’s quite tall, you must finish the rest first,” Regina pointed out. “We want the fort to stay up, don’t we?” He looked around and nodded. Emma brought him back down and he hurried over to Roland to finish the bottom of the other walls.

            “I never thought watching someone struggle to lift something could be so cute,” Emma squealed before hurrying over with Robin to place the new block.

            “You know this would be easier if I were a dragon, but then I would melt the snow too much in my paws,” Maleficient complained and Regina chuckled.

            “What haven’t got a spell that protects things from your heat?” Regina teased. Maleficent grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

            “Oh, you know I only touch things that can handle the heat dear,” Maleficent smirked. Regina couldn’t even help but blush as flashes of their time together came into her mind.

            ‘Fuck she knows that smirk turns me on,’ Regina thought as Maleficent’s smirk got wider when her nostrils flared just a tad. Regina knew there was never any use hiding arousal from Maleficent.

            “Really, I’m right here,” Emma pouted. Maleficent gave a shrug.

            “Sorry not sorry dear, but when someone gives new meaning to the term dragon riding you don’t forget, and dragons remember every single detail.” Emma’s eyes went wide, and Regina got even redder, she didn’t think that was possible.

            “I best help Henry dear,” Regina murmured clearing her throat.

            “Oh no, no, no you were totally over here flirting with Mal,” Emma pouted.

            “No, I was teasing her, she was flirting, typical Mal really, but you have nothing to worry about because I love you, unless you want a threesome,” Regina told her before skipping over leaving a blushing Emma. When she rejoined them even her ears got red as she met eyes with Maleficent who smirked to let her know she heard, and she was more than cool with it. It was getting late when Emma got a call from her dad that Hook was finally ready to talk.  He had been drunk when they initially brought him in and then denied everything, so they said he would sit until he was ready to talk.

            “What’s wrong?” Regina asked when she had convinced Henry it was time for dinner.

            “Hook’s ready to talk,” Emma answered. Regina nodded.

            “I’ll send Robin and Maleficent home with Henry and come with you.”

            “No, no you should be with Henry,” Emma argued. Regina frowned.

            “No, I don’t trust him, and I want to hear for myself, in any case Maleficent is an excellent cook, and she won’t be tricked into eating all the cookies before we’re back.” Emma laughed and nodded. Regina walked over to Maleficent and Robin who immediately agreed to take Henry and Roland back to her house. She gave them the key and they headed off before she and Emma poofed to the Sheriff’s station.

            “Did you seriously change on the way?” Emma asked her amazed.

            “Yes, I want to look intimidating dear,” Regina replied with a grin.

            “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

            “You pick up a few things after a while,” Regina told her. They went to the interrogation room where Hook was sitting with David.

            “Swan finally, I keep telling him I didn’t do anything.”  Regina moved forward before anyone could stop her and smashed her fist hard into Hook’s jaw. He fell out of his chair and was only stopped from his head fully colliding with the floor because David had handcuffed his good hand to a metal bar. “I see that thief has taught her majesty how to punch.” Regina scoffed though she smirked as his lip began to swell and he cringed. He could pretend all he liked but she knew he was floored by her strength. Emma and David didn’t even bat at eyelash in fact Emma was down right impressed that Regina didn’t keep punching him until her hand was bleeding.

            ‘She wants answers,’ Emma thought to herself as she watched the glare on Regina’s face. He was lucky Regina didn’t just fry him to a crisp.

            “Hook cut the bullshit, I was standing right there when you tried to dose me the first time, just tell us how you got the potions.”

            “Talk pirate or I will remove your other hand,” Regina threatened. 

            “Come on Swan what do you even see in this evil bitch?” Hook asked her. He began to ramble on about Regina being unworthy of her, so Regina punched him a few more times.

            “Enough!” Emma yelled at them. David pulled Regina away from Hook, and Emma moved so she was standing in front of Hook who now leaned up against the table with a bloody mouth and a broken nose. His good hand still held in the handcuffs connected to the table. “Hook my son is three years old, the magic hasn’t worn off. If you feel anything at all for me, you will tell me how you got the magic and who made it. I need to know if Henry will be okay.” Hook fell silent for a moment and Emma was about to scoff in disgust that he couldn’t even tell her for Henry’s sake when he finally spoke.

            “I stole the first potion from the dark one, it was for one of the lost boys and their foster family. The second one I got from the blue fairy.”

            “Reul Ghorm that bitch,” Regina muttered.

            “It was for you, she wanted to save you from the Evil Queen, but Smee fucked it up. I separated the potion into two doses. One for Henry so he couldn’t talk about what he saw, and a sleeping potion, but not a curse for you. I was going to give you the other half at the town line. It would have lasted three days max she said, I don’t know why he’s still three.”

            “Lock him back up,” Emma told her father as she walked out. Regina followed texting Belle, but not before she punched hook in the stomach as David was leading him out.

“One for the road,” She told him. “You and I have unfinished business pirate.” And finally kneed him in the face. He fell back into the table with a groan and cough as David winced.

            “Now you’ll think twice before coming near my family,” Regina told him. Emma was waiting for her and couldn’t help but give her a little grin despite herself.

            “I’m family,” was all Emma said before she continued walking. Regina couldn’t help but give her a small smile.

            “Belle says she’s at the shop cleaning, she just saw the broken window and was about to call,” Regina told her before she grabbed Emma and they disappeared to outside Gold’s shop. Belle was already at the door.

            “Hook is the one that broke in, he said he stole something for the lost boys,” Emma told her. Belle went over to a box and they saw several potions.

            “The boys foster families came looking for a way to bond with them, the boys too all agreed. Some of them wanted something temporary and others not. Like Felix he’s a trouble maker the parents wanted it a bit more permanent.”

            “He didn’t steal Felix’s though, Felix is seventeen, Henry would have been a newborn right away,” Regina commented. “And Gold is far from careless in his work.”

            “No, no Felix is still here, he took Max’s, he’s eight, he asked to go back to being a newborn to really not know anything else.”

            “So, Henry won’t remember who he used to be?” Emma asked unhappily.

            “I don’t think so, Max didn’t want to remember all the bad times and feeling hungry all the time.”

            “He will Henry remembers me, he remembers what’s normal for him and I,” Regina commented. “I think Max would have remembered in some way, but it looks like we’re raising our little prince together this time around.”

            “I just hope I don’t screw him up.” Regina rubbed her back.

            “You can’t, I’m not dead,” Regina replied making Emma laugh. “I think though we need to pay the Blue gnat a visit now, her potion obviously interacted with Gold’s so we gleaned an extra year off Henry in the end.”

            “I think we should bring my mother along, otherwise she might suspect something.” Regina nodded. They thanked Belle for her help before they both disappeared to the Charmings loft. Her father was already home.

            “Notthingham is on duty,” he told her when he had let them in.

            “David was just telling me Blue was involved, is she dead?” Mary Margaret asked concerned. Regina chuckled of course she thought she had already rained down fire upon the convent.

            “No, unfortunately I’m still trying to be a better person which means listening to people before I rain down hell and fire on them.” Regina thought she might enjoy convincing Maleficent to rain down fire in dragon form with Lily. Oh, she would love to watch that place burn.

            “Regi, stop imagining frying fairies, I can see the flames in your eyes,” Emma told her. Regina huffed in response.

            “Aside from this and trying to take Charlotte from you, I never understood your grudge with the fairies, I mean you like Tink,” Mary Margaret pointed out.

            “I like Tink, because Tink wanted me to be happy, Blue took Tink’s wings because she tried to help me and more than once told her not to help me. What kind of good fairy is she?” Regina asked her. “Blue never liked me even when I was still good, so I learned that fairies aren’t always as good as they say especially her. I feel sorry for the others, they’re like mindless drones, that’s why she doesn’t like Tink, and poor Nova is just not as strong willed as Tink, so she falls in line, but pines after that stupid Dwarf. But mark my words, she’d snatch her wings away too if she felt she couldn’t control her.”

            “But she let Tink back in now,” Mary Margaret pointed out.

            “No, Tink is a fairy all her own now, Reul Ghorm cannot take her wings, Tink earned those back. Believe me it bothers that little blue gnat,” Regina told her. Soon they were all on their way to the convent, Mary Margaret insisting on driving as poofing made her dizzy. Once they arrived, Mary Margaret knocked on the door to see Blue.

            “It’s late, and Mother Superior is not seeing anyone,” Nova told them quietly.

            “I don’t care, she will see us now, or I will start setting things on fire,” Regina told her lighting a fireball in her hands. “Your choice.”  Nova hurried off shaking with fear.

            “Oh Regi, you gotta be nicer,” Emma told her. “She’s innocent.”

            Regina shrugged a shoulder as she blew out her fireball.  She had gotten results, so she wasn’t at all sorry to have frightened Nova.

            “I bet she still meets with the Dwarf,” Regina muttered as she watched Nova hurrying off as they followed her. “I never seen anyone look so jumpy even after I’ve threatened them.” As they arrived at Mother Superior’s door Nova was already knocking. Regina didn’t bother waiting as her magic made the door fly open and Blue stood up as she frowned Regina waltzing in like the Queen she was. Or rather Evil Queen in Blue’s mind.

            “I’m sorry Mother Superior, she insisted,” Nova squeaked. Blue glared at Nova as she took in her clothes.

            “Yes, I’m sure she just came in right behind you, Nova, it seems you aren’t ready for bed.”

            “No Mother Superior, I’m headed there now,” Nova told her before she ran off. Blue turned to look at them and she gave Mary Margaret a warm smile, who returned it.

            “To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence Mayor Mills, I take it you aren’t here for a social call,” Blue said to her. Her dislike for Regina was as clear as Regina’s dislike for her.

            “Perhaps you recall making a potion for a pirate, gnat, a potion that nearly killed my son,” Regina told her cutting to the chase. She had little patience for Blue.

            “I made no such potion for that pirate, I wouldn’t harm a hair on young Henry’s head. His determination saved this town from your curse.” Regina’s eyes narrowed.

            “Perhaps, but Hook intended to give me that potion, he said you gave it to him. Why would you help him turn me into an infant?” Emma asked. Blue frowned.

            “I’m sorry if he tried to harm you with magic, but he was lying to you, I didn’t make him any potion to give to you. It would serve me no purpose to provide him with any magic.”

            “So if I find his potion bottle I won’t find fairy dust in it?” Regina asked.

            “Most definitely not Mayor, as I said I gave the pirate no such potions, he lied to you I’m afraid, but you of all people know that you don’t need magic to mix a potion just the right magically charged ingredients.” Regina’s eyes narrowed, she knew Blue was lying in some way about her involvement in the potion. Emma was frowning as well next to her, she could only take that to mean that her lie detector hadn’t pinged although Emma was also smelling the bullshit.

            “It’s odd he would indicate you then,” Emma spoke. Blue shrugged.

             “Not at all, he and I spoke a bit about our displeasure at you sleeping with and now apparently living with the uh Mayor,” Blue told her. Emma’s eyes narrowed at Blue knowing full well she had just stopped short of calling Regina the Evil Queen. “Perhaps you should consider taking the pirate back, you were a great influence on him. And he loves you.”

            “Regina and I are a great influence on each other and she loves me too and better yet  I love her,” Emma stated making things clear. Blue nodded.

            “Yes, of course well, should I already be preparing a protection potion, best make sure you carry the baby this time,” Blue told her. “Wouldn’t want any mishaps…again, now if we’re done here, I think you should all go, it’s late now.”  They all left frowning even Mary Margaret.

            “Did she just threaten our non-existent offspring?” Emma asked in the car.

            “I’m not entirely sure,” Mary Margaret stated.

            “Yes, definitely, it won’t be easy around here if we get pregnant,” Regina commented. “I think the lengths she’s willing to go to will depend on whose carrying the baby and if she can get rid of me.” Emma frowned.

            “Then the blue gnat isn’t getting anywhere near our baby,” Emma frowned.

            “Emma, don’t call her that, I accept that from Regina, but not you. If she tries anything we’ll do something but until than let Regina be the fire.” They chuckled.

            “No fair I wanna be fire too,” Emma lightly pouted.

            “Sorry dear, but no one burns as hot as me,” Regina grinned. Emma chuckled. Mary Margaret dropped them off at home and when they entered Henry was excited to see them.

            “So what did the Blue gnat have to say for herself?” Maleficient asked appearing with two glasses of wine as Roland and Henry ran around the house with toy airplanes.

            “Denial as usual, but I’m sure she was lying. She implied that Hook made it himself, which leads me to believe that she gave him the ingredients and the recipe,” Regina told her. “And before that, the fucking idiot stole from Gold, a more permanent potion, so it looks like Henry will be reliving his childhood.”

            “Well not too bad, now he has both of you,” Robin commented.

            “Yes, but I miss older Henry a bit, but still this is nice too,” Emma replied.

            “Of course that gnat would play so dirty, she knows full well that you and especially me would notice the fairy dust immediately,” Maleficent frowned. “She can’t possibly think that we’ll sit idle and let her win.”

            “No, I don’t think so, in fact I think she’s well aware there will be a fight. She practically implied I’m the reason we lost Charlotte,” Regina frowned. Maleficent growled fire in her eyes.

            “How dare she, that little blue gnat is true evil if you ask me,” Maleficent grumbled. “Just say the word and I will rain fire down upon her.” Regina smiled.

            “We both will,” Regina told her. They clinked glasses and Emma shook her head at the two best friends. The doorbell rang.

            “Oh I hope you don’t mind, I invited Lily,” Maleficent said to Emma who shook her head that she didn’t. With a wave of her hand the door opened and Lily walked in nervously.

            “Hey guys.”

            “Hey.” They poured her a drink and she sat down getting comfortable and allowing the alcohol to take effect. They caught her up on the magical events of the town.

            “So he just will stay like that and forget all the bad times before and just remember all the good stuff now.”

            “And the bad, but hopefully we don’t run into anymore really rocky points,” Regina told her. Lily nodded and was silent for a bit as she chewed on her lip.

            “What, what’s wrong Lily?”  Maleficent asked.

            “You have the power to turn me back into a baby,” Lily murmured. “You never said.”

            “Yes, it’s possible, but honey you are you, and I cannot take that from you, no matter if I would love to be there for you again from the beginning.”

            “But why not, this is so awkward for me and my powers are so…so…I don’t even know. And I live every day fighting the urge for vengenance, I see that you love me so much and it hurts me that I was taken away from that.”

            “Being denied love always hurts Lily, it’s the worse kind of pain,” Regina told her.

            “I know you said you can’t take it, but what if I want it, what if I’m asking for it. My life has been so cruel and I just want to love you without all the hang ups.”

             “How about this we take a few days to think it over and if it’s really want you want, we’ll work on a permanent potion.” Lily nodded.

            “Fair enough it’s life changing literally, so I should take some time.” They all settled again in quiet except for Henry and Roland.

            “So…dinner?” Emma asked.

            “ Dinner sounds great,” Robin answered. Soon they were having a quiet dinner except for the boys and Lily was just staring at them for a long time.

            “I think I wanna be three,” Lily told them.

            “I have an idea, why don’t you do a temporary potion where you remember, spend a few days a three year old, and then decide if it made a difference in you already,” Emma suggested.

            “I like that idea”, Lily said and she looked hopeful at her mother.

            “All magic comes with a price dear, remember that,” Maleficent told her. “I really can’t stop you, you could turn yourself into a three year old if you wanted, but you’re still new to this so you could get it wrong, but you may yet get it right.”

             “I remember, but please do it.” Maleficent nodded.

             “Well than I guess we’ll be having a very kid friendly Christmas.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately guys we have now reached the end of our interlude. Part 4 has been stated don't worry, but depending on how much writing I get done with school. You may not see anything until May :( A long wait I know. But enjoy the last chapter guys!

Chapter Ten

            “Merry Christmas, my little Prince!” Regina exclaimed. Henry’s eyes were wide as she carried him into the family room where Emma was busy taking pictures of him.  He was looking at all the presents.

            “Are all these for me mommy, mama?” He asked. They smiled at him.

            “No some is for our families that we bought them, and the rest is what Santa bought for all of us.” He nodded as she put him down and he ran over to his new bike and was allowed to ride it around while they sorted out his presents into a pile.

            “This is the best first Christmas with my family ever,” Emma sighed happily as they watched him hurry back over. Regina smiled. She was over the moon happy, but still something was missing, however she refused to ruin their day, their family would grow when the time was right. Or get smaller.

            ‘No, Regina stop it, she’s here to stay this time,’ Regina thought. 

            “Next year she’ll be here with us,” Emma whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek. Regina smiled at her and gave her a small hug before they took video of Henry opening all his presents. He loved his regifted comic books, his new storybook full of the stories Regina told him, and the model plane set he would build with Emma, and all the rest of his new toys so that Regina could get rid of some of the illusions. She had already gone in when he was sleeping and used magic to help repaint his room to the way he liked it, if he would be young again, she would give him the room he wanted. 

            “Sweetie what’s wrong?” Regina asked as she was holding her hair up as Emma put a swan necklace around her neck, so she would always be with her. She had gotten herself a necklace as well with a little apple on it. Regina had given Emma two new flat screen TVs  the larger one for the downstairs in their family room, and one for their bedroom that was in need of an update. Along with a boxed set of some of her favourite Saturday morning cartoons that had recently stopped rerunning in favour of the newer programs. She wanted Emma to watch it on the best quality she said. Plus, a voucher to get her bug, a new coat of yellow paint and actual ownership papers. She couldn’t believe Emma had been driving around in a stolen yellow bug for years and never been caught. She couldn’t have the Sheriff driving in a stolen yellow monstrosity. 

            “I try to do magic Mommy,” He told her. He grunted as he frowned harder.

            “Honey, we talked about this, sometimes even though others around us can do something, doesn’t mean we can,” Regina reminded him. She had tried to get him off the notion that he would get magic from Santa, but he could not be swayed.

            “Uh Regina did you buy a kayak?” Emma asked. Regina looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

            “Uh no, I didn’t know how to hide that without you noticing so I didn’t get it on your list,” Regina told her.  Emma gasped.

            “He’s real, it was on my letter I sent to Santa,” Emma told her. Regina looked through the pile and found the new gardening tool set that had been the only thing on her list which Emma confirmed she did not buy. Henry however was still concentrated hard.

            “Ugh Viveka said I could do it, why it no work!” Henry yelled.

            “Whoa honey first calm down relax, you can’t do magic so worked up, and secondly whose Viveka?”

            “Viveka is my baby sister,” Henry told her matter of fact. Emma and Regina both looked at one another.

            “Honey, do you mean Charlotte?” Emma asked pointing to the picture of Charlotte on the wall.

            “No Mama, Charlotte can’t talk to me no more, I mean Viveka,” He said pointing to Regina. Regina was in absolute tears as a hand went to her stomach, if this was true than her real Christmas wish had been granted. Henry looked at Regina. “Mommy you should me how to do magic.” Regina nodded just barely containing her tears.

            “Hold out your hand and think of a ball of water,” Regina told him. It was best she sort out his disappointment now so that if she confirmed a pregnancy she could be happy later. He did as she instructed and after twenty minutes nothing happened.

            “I keep trying Mommy; Viveka says you take a long time too.” It was a long day and Henry didn’t mention Viveka again nor did Viveka talk to her or Emma, which was rather fine as they weren’t ready to say anything to their family. Regina didn’t even say a word to Maleficent and Lily who was apparently having the time of her life as a three-year-old for now. It wasn’t until they were all gone and Henry was occupied still trying to do magic that Emma and Regina stood in the bathroom staring at a test. Just as the results were about to appear though, Regina felt her magic flare though not in her control. It surrounded and crushed the test.

            “Regina, why did you do that?” Emma asked upset.

            “I didn’t, Viveka did,” Regina answered as tears streamed down her face and she sank to the floor with a hand on her belly.

            “Viveka is real?” Emma asked following her to the floor as she just nodded in response. They both hugged one another happily.  After a moment Regina took Emma’s hand and placed it over her belly.

            “Gently reach out with your magic,” Regina instructed. Emma did so as did Regina and they both felt her, she was just a tiny little light and yet she had used Regina’s magic.

            “I feel her,” Emma whispered happily.

            “I think Henry and her have a connection it feels old, because she used to be Charlotte that’s why he feels her in some way she talks to him.”

            “How can she talk to him, she’s literally less than twenty-four hours into the start of her life.” Regina chuckled.

            “I don’t know like Charlotte she taps into me somehow. She knows and doesn’t know things at the moment. She crushed the test to protect herself, no proof of her existence. The fairies can never know maybe we should just take Henry and go just until she’s born happy and healthy.”

            “I’ll do whatever needs to be done to protect her, just tell me when and we’ll go,” Emma told her. “No one is hurting her on my watch ever again.”  Regina nodded.

            “Maybe closer to five months before I start showing, some place warm and near the beach, I think.”

            “Hmm yes that sounds wonderful,” Emma thought. She didn’t think of Florida though, no that had been the dream of another Emma, a broken Emma. No with Regina, she’d take her to Mexico, immerse herself in Spanish, go to the beach every day with her family. Visions of Regina wearing shorts and tang top as she sported a gorgeous baby bump and they walked hand in hand with Henry carrying a shovel. “We can go to Mexico.”

            “I was thinking more Cuba, they have vintage cars and I thought we could buy one, think of how classic nineteen fifties we could look,” Regina grinned. Emma grinned back.

            “Right you have to spend the next four months building us all the perfect wardrobe for our fantasy. Hell you know what you have two months, I don’t want to miss any part of Spring in Cuba. We have so much sunshine to soak up.” They smiled at one another as both their hands rested on Regina’s belly when Henry came bursting in with wet hair.

            “Mommy, Mama, I did it, I did it, I used magic!” Henry yelled.

            “Really let me see?” Regina asked thinking his version of magic was dumping water on his head from the sink. Henry held out his hand and their eyes went wide as he created a ball of water from magic.

            “Holy shit kid,” Emma cried out.

            “This makes no sense,” Regina whispered. “Kids don’t just suddenly do magic.”

            “Maybe he had it all along from me, and just never tried before,” Emma thought out loud as Henry ran around happily.

            “Perhaps, I mean my mother never had magic and turned out to be a natural and I also never showed any sign of magic until I was in my mid-teens. Still the way he was running around before he should have shown something before now.”

            “You know he never believed he could until now,” Emma pointed out. “My magic didn’t really come forth until I believed I could and once I believed there was no stopping it.”  Regina nodded.

            “Henry come here a minute.”  Henry ran over happily and beamed at his mother as she pulled him into her lap. She smiled back at him.

            “Henry now that you have magic like Mama and I you have to be very careful okay, we only want you to do magic when you’re with me, Mama, or Aunty Maleficent okay. You can hurt yourself or someone else if you aren’t careful. And you haven’t learned a lot about magic like Aunty Male and I have.”

            “Hey,” Emma pouted.

            “Mama is also still learning just like you have too okay?” Henry nodded. “Good from now on you and Mama are going to have magic lessons together with me or sometimes with Aunty Male.”

            “Okay Mama, I be good and only use it with you, Mama, and Aunty Male.” Regina nodded.

            “Good, Papi, I only want you to stay safe and remember all magic comes with a price, and that could mean someone or yourself getting hurt. Magic isn’t a toy from Santa, it’s a gift so you can help others when you’re all big and grown up.” Henry nodded.

            “I’m gonna be a hero like you and Mama!” he exclaimed.

             “Exactly kid,” Emma smiled their bliss was broken by the sound of Regina’s phone ringing from the bedroom. Regina waved her hand and her phone appeared in her hand easily. She saw it was Robin calling from her caller ID. She pushed talk and put the phone to her ear.

            “Hey Robin, is something wrong in the Forest?” Regina asked as Emma watch her. Regina had never been more beautiful except when she had been carrying Charlotte. Now with Viveka growing inside of her and Henry in her lap and one arm around him lovingly, she was gorgeous. She was shaken out of her thoughts of her beautiful family of Emma waving a hand in her face.

             “You all right?” Regina asked her. Emma smiled at her.

            “Yeah I’m sorry I just got lost in the beauty of my family.” Regina couldn’t help the smile on her face.

            ‘She’s here to stay Regina, she really might actually stay.’ Regina mentally shook herself they had just had a great day, she was not going to ruin it with doubt.

            “That’s sweet, but this is our beautiful family.” She hugged her, and Henry close who was all too eager to hug them back.

            “Yes, it is, now is everything okay with Robin, I didn’t hear, do I need to head out with David?” Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

            “No, it’s Roland, apparently he wished for Santa to bring back Marion,” Regina told her as they all stood up off the bathroom floor and moved into the bedroom.  Emma cringed so hard, she had remembered wishing to Santa so many times as a young girl for her parents, and the disappointment had ended her belief in him early until today. But she knew there were limits to Santa’s power today, Roland however did not.

            “Can you handle getting Henry to bed alone?” Emma nodded her head confidently.

            “Yeah Henry and I will be just fine, maybe I think we’ll even wait up for you a bit it is Christmas after all.”  Regina smiled at them both as Henry nodded his head. She gave them both a kiss.

             “Okay, but don’t sneak too many cookies when I’m gone, I don’t want you to get a stomach-ache.” Emma grinned at her over Henry’s head silently asking her how did, she know she’d go for the cookies.

            “We won’t Mommy,” Henry told her reassuringly. Regina straightened her clothes, she was dressed in a pair of black pants and grey shirt. They all headed downstairs and Regina grabbed her black leather jacket.

            “Remember not too many cookies,” Regina gave them both a big smile to which they returned two identical ones to her.

            “Give Roland an extra hug for me.” Regina nodded before she kissed them both and disappeared in a puff of smoke to just outside to the camp. She could see that they’d already begun clearing space to build cabins as suggested since most of them preferred the forest and Robin as their leader felt uncomfortable leaving them to live in town and join law enforcement.

            “Regina!” Roland cried. He ran to her almost immediately. “Why didn’t Santa bring my mommy?”

            “Oh, Roland I’m so sorry that you lost your mommy twice, that’s not something anyone should ever go through as much as you have, but unfortunately when someone dies. They don’t come back and there is no magic in the world that can change that.”

            “But the time travel spell,” Roland said.

            “Yes, I suppose if you were to change the past that might stop someone from dying, but in my experience that just means death will come in another way. You see you can’t cheat fate. If someone’s life was meant to end than you cannot change that death will find a way. So even though Emma saved your mommy, you didn’t account for Zelena or maybe traveling through time would have killed her or she could have contracted some illness from the Enchanted Forest we still can’t treat here.”

            “But daddy healed mommy with magic, so I could be born,” Roland pointed out.

            “I know love, but when you try to change fate good or bad out comes it always hits back twice as hard to win. And there is no magic that can change that if someone is meant to die.” Roland cried. “But fate also gives back sometime.”

            “It does?” Roland asked. Regina nodded.

            “Sometimes you find just what you need in the person or people you least expect,” Regina told her. “Now I may not be your mommy, but if you are ever in need of some love that Daddy can’t really give you in that moment you’re always welcome to come to me.”

             “Food too?” Roland asked.

            “Especially food, we’re family now, you are going to be the best big brother to my niece or nephew. I wouldn’t dare not feed you ever.” He smiled. She cuddled him some more and sang him to sleep and tucked him in properly in his opinion.

            “I am a little hurt by his assessment of my tucking in skills,” Robin laughed. Regina chuckled too.

            “My skills are legendary what can I say, ask Henry,” Regina teased.

            “Thank you again, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Regina nodded. They hugged briefly, and Regina waved her hand to return home, but it didn’t work. Instead she just got nauseous. It would seem Viveka was already messing with her magic.

            “Apparently, I’m warn out chasing after Henry today, did I text you that he developed magic.”

            “No, you didn’t say when we were over, I can’t believe it that must be hell at that age, I was already taking bets with Mulan of the first magical mishap from Neal, I guess we’ll just move the bet to Henry.” Regina and Robin laughed.

            “I want in on that when Neal starts showing powers.” He nodded.

             “Come on I’ll walk you back into town, Little John will look after Roland for me.” Regina nodded, and they started off towards town after letting little John know.

 

 

            “Mama can I have one last cookie please?” Henry begged Emma.

            “Henry we’ve had ten already each, your mother is going to kill us if we eat them all, we promised not to over indulge too much, and we’re pass that.”

            “What’s over ing..goldge?” Henry asked.

             “Indulge, it means that we’ve had too many cookies and mommy is going to yell at Mama.” Henry nodded from his place on the couch next to Emma wearing his monkey onesie with plane slippers on. It was the cutest thing Emma had ever seen especially with the tail and God did it convince her to give him everything.

            “But Mama it’s the last one, she gonna yell anyway.” Emma blushed as she looked at the bowl and saw it was indeed the last one.

            “Well in that case we had better leave it for mommy, sometimes she yells at me for not at least leaving her one to make it all better we did this.” Henry giggled.

            “Like her Red vines?” He asked. Emma laughed as well.

            “Yeah exactly like that kid, but not as bad because she knows we love the cookies more.” Henry nodded.

            ‘Well at least she’ll be proud I got the kid bathed and dressed, with no mess for once,’ Emma thought.

            “How about some warm milk with honey instead, I think mommy will be back any second to read your bed time story with us.” Henry nodded. He bounced to the kitchen with Emma smiling after him.

            “God I hate Hook, but I can’t even ever trade this for the world, I wouldn’t even stop him if I went back in time,” Emma muttered to herself. She was managing to make warm milk and honey in the microwave not trusting herself to burn it on the stove with her phone rang. She saw it was David and she had a missed call from Belle. She’d left it on the counter earlier.

            “Emma finally we got you, I didn’t know Regina’s home phone or if she even has one…does she have one?” David asked.

            “Yes, she does, and I think she keeps the number private on purpose, anyway what’s up?” Emma asked. “I was hoping it would be a quiet Christmas night.”

            “Well unfortunately Gold woke up snuck out of the hospital, even broke out stupid Hook to help him.” Emma rolled her eyes hard. “Now Belle needs help.”

            “Damn it, uh I’ll be right there, Regina stepped out for a bit so it’s just Henry and I…”

            “Uh…Mama,” Henry said yanking hard on Emma’s white sweater. She turned towards the microwave where he was pointing and there was currently a small fire. Her eyes went wide.

            “Holy shit, I’ll call you back in a second!” Emma hung up the phone, pulled Henry away before racing for the fire extinguisher. Soon the flames were out, and she just stared at the destroyed mug in disbelief.

            “Regina will never believe me,” Emma muttered. She called Regina to see where she was at.

            “Yeah I’m a little worn out with magic today, so I have to walk back, we’re almost into town, and I’ll head home with Henry, hopefully Gold only needs to head back to the hospital,” Regina replied. 

            “Oh, Good Robin’s coming, I feel like this is an all hands-on deck situation. See you in town.” Emma hung up and looked at Henry.

            “All right new plan, we gotta go into town and meet mommy, come on let’s go get your jacket on, and you keep your little hood on, okay?”  Henry nodded as she lifted his little hood which had a monkey’s face on it. Emma almost melted at the cuteness of it all. She made sure nothing else could burn, before they headed to the front door. She dressed Henry in his jacket that Regina had shrunk and scarf. She decided that real shoes were unnecessary but thick socks were in his house shoes before she carried him out to the bug. She let him sit up front as that was half the fun with taking unexpected night time trips though she hoped Regina didn’t see that. It was a quick, but careful drive over to Gold’s pawn shop. She parked down the street though and looked around for Regina.

            “I guess mommy’s not here yet,” Emma commented as she looked around. She started to turn away from the shop and head to her mother’s best to drop Henry off there with her and baby Neal.

            “Emma!” David exclaimed. “Get in here now!” Emma frowned and came in. She was surprised to see Gold on the floor passed out by the box that contained the apprentice’s hat.

            “What the hell happened, what’s going on?” Emma asked.

            “He tried to use the hat to untether himself to the darkness love and he failed. He said if I helped I could probably watch him die, love,” Hook told her. Emma rolled her eyes at him.

            “Don’t call me love,” Emma muttered. She looked at the apprentice.

            “What now, Regina said it wouldn’t be good if he died, she said the darkness would just continue to use his body.”

            “Can you help him?” Belle asked concerned.

            “Yes, I think I can,” He said. “But we don’t have much time.”

            “Wait, wait, Henry you go into the backroom and don’t come out until we call you, Regina would fucking kill me if something happened now because you couldn’t wait for me to drop him at mom’s.” Emma glared at her father and he looked apologetic just as Mary Margaret came in.

            “Neal is fine with Granny,” She told David. Emma rolled her eyes.

            “Did you see Regina?” Emma asked hopeful. Mary Margaret shook her head, but she did take Henry and move off to the side, they still had a good view of everything though.

            “What are you going to do use the hat as well to untether him?” Emma asked.

            “This is not unlike that, we’re pulling the darkness from him and containing it,” the apprentice told them.

            “Does that mean his heart will be healed?” Belle asked ever hopeful.

            “Perhaps, if the strength is there, this is more, dark power than the hat has ever been asked to contain.” He reached forward to pull Gold’s heart from his chest.

            “Do what you need to do,” Emma told him, hoping it would work, they would all be safe, and Regina wouldn’t kill her too much.

            ‘I should make mom run out with Henry, he shouldn’t even be in the building, I should make her head home with him,’ Emma thought. ‘Oh, fuck too late the heart is out and the hat.’ Emma was practically holding her breath along with everyone else.

            “Purest evil, blackest blue, darkness too can find it’s doom.”  The apprentice stood up with the heart. “Never dying, but contained, bound inside the falcon’s chamber, shorn of finger, thorn less danger, there forever to remain.” The hat began to glow as the darkness was sucked out. The dagger began to glow, and Emma thought for sure the apprentice would lose. She could barely breath as she worried about Henry and Regina. But then it was over, Gold’s heart was glowing white, the hat was now in it’s box again, and the apprentice put the heart back into Gold’s chest as they all began to breath again. Henry immediately ran to her and she hugged him happy that no one was dying today, she was sure Regina would commit a murder suicide with her.

            “He’s barely breathing,” Belle complained.

            ‘Ugh she’s lucky he’s breathing at all, what did she expect,’ Emma thought. ‘At least one threat is neutralized against our baby.’

            “Rumpelstiltskin was the dark one for centuries, his return to the man he used to be will not be easy.” The apprentice ran his hands over Gold’s body. “This will preserve him until we discern if we can help him.”

            “If..” Belle started. Emma rolled her eyes, this wasn’t some magic healing spell, the guy was centuries old, older than Hook even. At that thought Emma felt a bit nauseated. The hat began to glow and shake.

            ‘Fuck…fuck…fuck….no!’ Emma thought.

            “Everybody step back!” She cried pushing Henry behind her. “She would die protecting Henry then face Regina again and tell her she had lost and put their child in a dangerous situation to begin with. The darkness came exploding out vigorously and went straight into the apprentice.  Emma watched as his eyes turned dark as black coals. She didn’t know what to do so she just threw her magic at the apprentice and the darkness released him. Her hands glowed again to keep it from coming near her or Henry, and it went straight out the mail slot. 

            “Mom, Dad go after it go,” Emma cried. “I’ll be right there.” She had to secure Henry and make sure the apprentice was okay.” Henry was all tears as he clung to her.  “Help me make him comfortable.” Henry practically screamed when she lifted the apprentice with Belle and Hook.  They took him to Gold’s bed and Henry followed.

            “Long before your stories began…” He breathed in and out heavily. “the sorcerer battled the darkness. He was able to keep it from consuming the realms. He tethered it to a human soul that could be controlled with the dagger.” Emma looked at the dagger horrified as it was no longer tethered to anyone. She pulled Henry close.

            “The dark one,” She whispered.

            “The sorcerer is the only one that’s able to destroy the darkness once and for all before it destroys everything.”   

            “Where is he, who is he?” Emma asked. She would do everything in her power to destroy that darkness and keep her family safe. Because if it was untethered no doubt it would head straight for Viveka as soon as she was far enough along to have her own magic separate from Regina’s, and she couldn’t allow that.

            “He’s far, far from here, find him, his name is Merlin…. You must stop the darkness, find Merlin.” The apprentice passed out after that as Emma looked at Belle in shock that Merlin was even real, but she wasn’t even sure why she was always so surprised anymore to find out someone was real.

            “Fuck okay, um…Belle you protect Henry with your life, Regina or I will be back for him. I have to get this darkness contained until we can get to Merlin.” Belle nodded feeling the urgency like everyone else. Henry absolutely screamed when she handed him over and it broke her heart.

            “I’m sorry honey, please stay with Aunt Belle while I protect us, mommy will be here in a minute I swear.”

            “Mama, Mama!” Henry yelled as she ran out. It broke her heart, but she was containing this darkness it wasn’t taking Henry or Viveka or Regina if she could help it. She should have let Gold die and put his body over the town line like Regina wanted, but Belle had pled against it. She barely noticed Hook following her to the town intersection where her parents were standing looking around in the night for a black substance.

            ‘Yeah cause we’re gonna spot darkness on darkness,’ Emma thought rolling her eyes.

            “Where is it?” Emma demanded to know.

            “I don’t know,” David told her.

            “It just disappeared into the night,” Mary Margaret told her.

            ‘Oh, thank you Captain Swan,’ Emma thought using Regina’s special term to mark a special kind of stupid that sometimes came from her parents and unfortunately herself as well.  Regina finally made an appearance in the middle of the town intersection with Robin.

            “Hey what’s going on, where’s Henry?” Regina asked looking around. He wasn’t anywhere nearby, not that there was anywhere for him to be exactly. She glared at Hook wondering why he was suddenly out of prison.

            “The Dark one is no longer tethered to the crocodile,” Hook informed her.

            “What!” Regina exclaimed. It took all her will power not to hug her stomach. If it wasn’t tethered to Gold it was coming for somebody else and Viveka was the most likely target.

            ‘Of all the idiotic stupid things these people have ever done!’ Regina thought. ‘Why am I always collateral damage!’

            “Where the hell is it?” Regina asked as they looked around.

            “It hasn’t gone anywhere darkness is surrounding us,” Emma said. Regina sensed it coming for her, she knew it would, it always did. She looked up just as the strands of darkness came down and grabbed her.

            “MOMMMY!” Henry screamed in a high pitch voice running down the street in his monkey onesie, Emma just missed grabbing her, but she did stop Henry from getting close to the darkness.

            ‘No, no, no, you can’t do this,’ Regina thought as she tried so hard to fight the darkness off to keep it from entering her body and her baby. She could feel it coming for her baby, it sensed the power growing inside of her and it didn’t want her. She didn’t know if she could get an abortion or even kill her baby when it was born full of darkness. Tears fell down her face as she thought about losing her family.

            “Regina!” Robin yelled. He charged at her but was thrown back.

            “What’s it doing to her?” Robin asked.

            “It’s doing what darkness does snuffing out the light.” Emma looked at the dagger, expecting to see Regina’s name appear, but instead she saw a V and an I start.

            “Viveka,” Emma whispered so low no one could make out what she said.

            ‘It’s not taking Regina it’s taking our daughter. It will kill them both.’   Emma gave Henry to her parents who were clinging to each other to her annoyance.

            “Look after Henry, Regina’s going to need a lot of help.”

            “Emma, no what are you thinking,” Mary Margaret cried.

            “We have to contain this, we have to do what the sorcerer did and tether it to a human body.” She bent down and kissed Henry.

            “I love you kid, don’t forget that.”  She pulled away raising the dagger to head toward Regina.

             “Emma!”

             “Mama, Mommy!” Henry cried upset. Emma ignored them.

            “No!” Regina yelled seeing Emma’s intentions. “There has to be another way.”  Emma’s heart melted. She knew it was killing Regina to know that the darkness wasn’t really after her exactly, but their baby, and yet she still wanted to protect Emma.

            ‘I need to protect what’s left of my family,’ Regina thought. ‘At least the darkness will be contained for nine months this way.’

            “There isn’t, you’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed again,” Emma cried. Emma was about to strike again at the darkness with the dagger.

            “No!” David cried.

            “Mama!” Henry cried. She turned to them crying.

            “You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once, you can do it again.”

            “Emma, Emma please!” Hook yelled. He ran up to her the wind from the cyclone of darkness whipping her hair into her face. He grabbed her chin as if they were lovers. “Don’t do this, let her go.”

            “I loathe you,” Emma told him before she shoved him hard back and turned to save Regina. The darkness pulled out of Regina and slithered down Emma’s arms.

             “Ah!” Emma cried. Emma felt the darkness eating away at her as thoughts piled in that Regina didn’t love her, Charlotte’s death replayed over and over in her mind how she had snuffed out that tiny bit of light that was her daughter.

            ‘I have to stay strong, Viveka is safe,’ Emma thought as the darkness swallowed her up whole and took her away, the last thing she saw was darkness before her eyes closed.  Regina moved back incepting a loose Henry again as they cried together as they watched Emma being surrounded and disappearing into the vortex of darkness. It lifted her up into the air until the only thing left was the dagger. It clanged to the ground startling them all from looking up at the sky. 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Part 4.   
> Viveka is a name that has been translated into many languages, but one of the meanings I found in Sanskrit is "True Wisdom". Also in Hindu Religion, "The goddess Saraswati rides the raja hansa – the royal swan, a symbol of viveka. Viveka is the ability to discern the difference between the good and bad, the enduring and the fleeting." It's pronounced Vivica.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
